


The Girl with the Broken Smile

by RankoMurasaki



Series: Queens of Noise [SnK Modern AU! Series] [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankoMurasaki/pseuds/RankoMurasaki
Summary: Una valla de tres metros los separa. Ella vive aislada entre acordes de guitarra y un sueño ajeno frustrado; él es callado y demasiado inseguro para su propio bien.Con el pasar del tiempo, surge entre ambos una incógnita: ¿lo suyo continúa siendo producto un inocente juego de niños o existe algo de por medio?





	1. That Girl Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Leonhardt tenían menos de un mes de haberse mudado al vecindario. Poco se sabía de ellos, salvo que eran solo padre e hija y esta última era educada en casa. Desde el primer día, la niña había cautivado a Bert con sus grandes ojos azules y hermoso cabello rubio.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**L**a lluvia parecía inusualmente eterna para un mes de julio. Donde debía estar el Sol, había una densa y lanuda colcha de nubarrones grisáceos esparcida por el cielo, iluminada ocasionalmente por caprichosos relámpagos, acompañados de sus rugientes truenos. Al principio, había sido divertido para los niños de la cuadra jugar bajo la lluvia mientras chapoteaban en los charcos y se embarraban de lodo hasta las rodillas, pero ahora que todo estaba inundado, ni una sola risa podía escucharse a kilómetros, solo el suave cantar de las gotas estrellándose contra el suelo.

Para Bertholdt Hoover, un chico reservado y tímido, no era ningún problema. Esas vacaciones iba a pasarlo en solitario; su mejor amigo, Reiner, se había ido a un campamento por el resto del verano, y aunque él le suplicó a sus padres ir, estos se lo negaron. No le quedó de otra más que pasar los días encerrado en casa, buscando maneras de contrarrestar el hueco que su único amigo había dejado. Más pronto de lo esperado, encontró consuelo en los libros de la pequeña biblioteca de la casa, especialmente en aquellos de aventuras y fantasía, donde los valerosos protagonistas se enfrentaban a sus peores miedos para así alcanzar la gloria. ¡Cuánto añoraba ser como ellos! A pesar de poseer una altura arriba del promedio para alguien de once años, no podía intimidar a una mosca; era blando e inseguro, un blanco fácil para los bravucones. Ahora que Reiner no estaba para defenderlo, sus ganas de salir al exterior eran menos.

En secreto, agradecía a la lluvia por permitirle estar confinado dentro de la casa: se había construido una barricada hecha de frazadas y almohadas, visto tantas películas hasta que le dolieron los ojos de estar pegado a la televisión y dormido tarde, entre otras cosas. Hasta ahora, la aventura más interesante había sido la acontecida esa mañana, tras haber subido a explorar el ático junto a su madre. Aunque tuvo miedo en un principio, lo perdió tan pronto se puso a indagar entre las pertenencias de los antiguos habitantes de su hogar, todas cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo que lo hacía estornudar constantemente. Encontraron de todo: álbumes de fotos enmohecidos, juguetes destartalados, un teléfono descompuesto, cajas de VHS vacías y ropa apolillada, pero eso no los preparó para lo que terminaría siendo la definición perfecta de «_buscar cobre y encontrar__ oro__»: _dentro de un baúl mediano, entre un vestido de bodas amarillento y flores secas, Bertholdt halló un tocadiscos en perfecto estado, junto a una considerable selección de discos de vinilo.

—¡Esto sí que es un tesoro! —exclamó su madre al echarle un vistazo a los álbumes de música—. ¡Buen trabajo, Bert!

Se había sentido muy orgulloso cuando la mano de su madre despeinó su cabello antes de bajar las escaleras con el aparato en manos y unas sonrisas triunfales adornándoles los labios. No perdieron el tiempo en averiguar si el tocadiscos continuaba funcionando y lo llevaron a la sala para probarlo. Una ráfaga de euforia recorrió el cuerpo de Bert al contemplar la delicadeza con la cual su madre limpiaba el aparato, para luego sacar uno disco de vinilo de su cubierta y colocarlo en el viejo reproductor de música, quedando suspendido en la punta de una especie de tubo de metal gracias a un gancho del mismo material que parecía mantenerlo en su lugar. Tras accionar un botón, el vinilo cayó delicadamente sobre la superficie del tocadiscos y comenzó a girar. Luego, su madre tomó una extremidad prolongada en cuya punta parecía tener una aguja y la colocó encima del disco. Como resultado final, una potente voz femenina emergió, haciéndolo estremecer.

_At last_   
_My love has come along_   
_My lonely days are over_   
_And life is like a song*_

Bert no dudó en adueñarse del peculiar artefacto. Pasó el resto de la mañana alternando de cara A a cara B los vinilos hasta ya entrada la tarde, intrigado por los diferentes matices entre las voces y ritmos que cada uno ofrecía. Nunca se había interesado en la música hasta ese momento y, mientras veía el techo de su habitación, se preguntaba qué clase de persona había sido su anterior dueña y las razones por las cuales habría dejado tan maravillosas canciones en el olvido.

_There was love all around_   
_But I never heard it singing_

El rasgueo de las guitarras fue pesando sobre sus párpados, hasta cerrarlos por completo. Era tan relajante, tan...

—¡De nuevo! —exigió una voz masculina proveniente del exterior.

Tras escuchar un golpe, Bert abrió los ojos y los frotó con sus manos.

—¡Otra vez!

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó amodorrado—. ¿Con esta lluvia?

Torpemente se puso de pie, subió a la cama y se asomó por la ventana. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la divisó; tal y como temía, se encontraba entrenando en el patio trasero de la casa aledaña, lugar del cual tenía una buena vista desde su alcoba.

_No, I never heard it at all_   
_Till there was you*_

Los Leonhardt tenían menos de un mes de haberse mudado al vecindario. Poco se sabía de ellos, salvo que eran solo padre e hija y esta última era educada en casa. Desde el primer día, la niña había cautivado a Bert con sus grandes ojos azules y hermoso cabello rubio. Apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con ella, simples cortesías entre vecinos, de ahí en fuera, le costaba tener iniciativa para hablarle más seguido, y cuando lograba reunir un poco de valor, siempre terminaba por consolarse observándola desde lejos y jactándose de que por menos sabía su nombre.

_«Annie...»_

—Algún día —dijo al dejar salir un suspiro derrotista.

Le gustaba mucho la voz de Annie: era distante pero tranquila, como el fantasma de un eco perdido entre las paredes de una habitación vacía. En realidad, le gustaba todo de ella, aún si no la conocía. Admiraba en silencio su dedicación al deporte, cualquiera que fuera el que practicaba a diario por horas, en días soleados o lluviosos. El señor Leonhardt se había encargado de equipar el patio trasero para eso. Annie era muy fuerte a pesar de lucir en primeras instancias pequeña y menuda; la manera en cómo golpeaba los sacos colgados del gran árbol de su patio, que eran grandes y posiblemente más pesados que ella, y aún así lograba moverlos de una sola patada o puñetazo, dejaba a Bert sin aliento.

Contempló el entrenamiento de la niña con una sonrisa boba pegada en su rostro mientras el vinilo seguía su trayectoria, brindándole una luz distinta a lo que guardaba en su pecho de manera aprehensiva y veía tan lejano e imposible.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—Es tiempo de que salgas y hagas nuevos amigos —exclamó su madre mientras le ponía bloqueador.

El hechizo de la lluvia había llegado a su fin, y con ello, el temor más grande regresaba a atormentarlo: ser obligado a jugar afuera. Bert se despidió de ella, bajó las escaleras del porche, apretó con todas fuerzas el balón que traía entre las manos y continuó su camino rumbo a la reja de la entrada que se encontraba entreabierta. Al salir, miró ambos extremos de la calle, presa de la paranoia. El cielo estaba tan despejado que parecía increíble imaginar que días atrás era gris en vez de azul.

Bert optó por girar a la izquierda y desear tener la suerte de no encontrarse con nadie... pero la suerte tenía planes diferentes. Al pasar por la casa de los Leonhardt, sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien estuviera observándolo. Con sutileza, dirigió una mirada de reojo a la sombría y descuidada propiedad. Lo que vio lo dejó helado: sentada sobre un columpio hecho por una enorme llanta, colgado en la gruesa rama de un roble, se encontraba Annie, tan inmersa en su mundo como siempre. Cruzaron miradas. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía y la mente se le había puesto en blanco por unos segundos; ¿debía saludarla o fingir que nada de esto estaba pasando? Vaya dilema.

—Hola —la escuchó decir en ese tono distante, sereno.

—Hola —se sorprendió con la dificultad que una simple palabra podía llegar a tener al querer salir de su boca.

La niña rubia bajó del columpio y caminó rumbo a la reja, posándose frente a ella para apoyar sus brazos en los barrotes.

—Eres Bertholdt, ¿verdad?

La manera cómo decía su nombre lo envolvió en un sentimiento tan cándido y puro que terminó por dejarlo mudo, limitándolo a asentir. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba habérselo dicho antes.

—Te he visto observarme —comentó, posando sus orbes azules sobre él.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Desde allá —la rubia alzó su brazo para apuntar a la ventana que daba a su cuarto.

Bert tragó saliva. Annie, por su parte, le tomó de la playera con la misma mano que había señalado la ventana e hizo que se golpeara la frente contra uno de los barrotes, haciéndolo soltar su balón tras el impacto. Quedaron cara a cara, apenas a unos centímetros de rozar sus narices.

—Si vuelvo a pillarte, iré a tu casa y me aseguraré que mis puños sean lo último que veas —susurró, letal como una navaja bien afilada—. ¿Entendido?

—E-Entendido —murmuró.

Cuando lo soltó, volvió a sentarse en el columpio, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada cargada de frialdad. A pesar de la amenaza, el sentimiento que tenía por ella seguía increíblemente intacto; Annie era tan intimidante como hermosa.

—¿Sigues ahí?

La pregunta lo hizo exaltarse.

—Eh... en verdad no lo hago con malas intenciones —dijo Bert, tocándose la zona de la frente donde el barrote había colisionado—. S-siempre me ha gustado mirar por la ventana, incluso antes de que llegaran.

Annie lo fulminó con la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

—Te creeré —respondió meciéndose para que el columpio tomara vuelo—. Solo con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que dejes de mirar en dirección a mi casa —soltó tajante.

—¡P-Pero no puedo!

La rubia detuvo el columpio de manera abrupta al bajar uno de sus pies al suelo.

—¿Qué te lo impide?

Bert sintió un candor envolver su rostro hasta las orejas.

—Esa ventana es la de mi cuarto —confesó con apenas un hilo de voz.

El gesto de Annie se suavizó un poco.

—Ya veo —bajó la mirada en torno a sus desgastados tenis—. Entonces cambiaré la condición.

Apenas se había decidió por agacharse para tomar su pelota cuando escuchó aquello y quiso de inmediato ser uno con el asfalto. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Annie ya había trepado por la reja y bajado para tomarle bruscamente del brazo.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Bert—. ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

—A tu cuarto —respondió la niña—. Quiero conocer la vista que tienes de mi patio.

Su pelota tendría que esperar.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_I'm gonna tell you_   
_Of a love that I've found_   
_And though the summer has gone_   
_I still remember_

—Me gusta mucho esta —confesó Annie, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por la canción mientras tocaba una guitarra imaginaria—. Podría oírla por horas.

_She came to me_   
_Under the wing of the sunshine_   
_At the summer dawn lights_   
_That sweet September_

Estaban recostados en el suelo mientras escuchaban uno de los vinilos, como lo habían estado haciendo desde ese día que ella lo había obligado a mostrarle la vista de su casa por la ventana. Ahora la niña venía casi a diario por las tardes, antes de que oscureciera.

—¿Y porqué no la aprendes? —sugirió Bertholdt—. Sabes tocar guitarra.

_All of the memories_   
_I had from her_   
_Stolen away like some treasure_

—Podría ser...

_How can I own them_   
_When she wasn't here_   
_I just dream about her_

—Hazlo —insistió—. Me gustaría escucharte.

Annie dejó salir una risita, gesto que pocas veces turbaba la tranquilidad en su rostro; le encantaba escucharla reír.

_She wasn't really there_   
_But my heart was blind_   
_Love was unkind_   
_And I'll tell you_

—Tal vez.

Cuando decía «_tal vez__»_ siempre era sinónimo de un sí.

_I could her crystallizing_   
_Every night_   
_Before my eyes of blue image_

—Es triste —murmuró Annie tras quedarse callada un momento.

—¿Qué es triste? —preguntó extrañado, girándose para verla.

—Hoy es el último día de las vacaciones de verano —dijo la rubia sin abrir los ojos—. Tendrás que volver a la escuela.

_Images blue_   
_Then they were yellow and green_   
_But most of those_   
_That I've seen I don't remember_

—Ah, eso —venía queriendo ignorar ese detalle desde hace rato—. Lo dices como si fuera una despedida.

_Images blue_   
_Was all of her that I knew_   
_Yet I had fallen in love_   
_Through my September_

—Extrañaré pasar tiempo juntos —los ojos azules de Annie se encontraron con los suyos—. Eres algo soso y torpe, pero me agradas.

_All of the memories_   
_I had from her_   
_Stolen away like some treasure_

—¡No tienes porque dejar de venir! —replicó nervioso—. Digo... a mí también me gusta... —se sonrojó—... pasar la tarde contigo —su voz se hizo cada vez más baja, al punto de ser inaudible.

_How can I own them_   
_When she wasn't near_   
_I just dream about her_

—Si insistes —se incorporó para soltarse el cabello y volvérselo a peinar en el recogido de siempre—. Debo regresar a casa o papá se molestará.

_Images blue_   
_And then were yellow and green_   
_But most of those that I've seen_   
_I don't remember_

_Images blue_   
_Was all of her that I knew_   
_Yet I had fallen in love_   
_With my September*_

—Te acompaño —se apresuró a decir Bert al apagar el tocadiscos y ponerse los zapatos.

Al salir de casa el sol todavía no se ponía, no obstante, el padre de Annie era estricto y tenía poca tolerancia en cuanto al incumplimiento de las reglas a las que la tenia sujeta. Tampoco era como si el trayecto entre las casas de ambos fuera mucho; apenas estaban divididos por una valla de tres metros y bastaba dar al menos trece pasos para ir de una a la otra.

—Te tengo envidia —dijo Bert al cerrar la puerta.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Bueno —comenzó a bajar las escaleras del pórtico para alcanzarla—, no tienes que lidiar con chicos fastidiosos ni exámenes.

—Ah —Annie se acomodó el flequillo que le caía sobre su ojo derecho—. Sí, es agradable estudiar en casa.

No sonaba muy emocionada al decírselo, aunque tampoco era muy expresiva, ni solía convivir con el resto de los chicos en la cuadra. Había algo de melancolía escondida en su forma de ser, como si fuera un alma vieja y gastada teniendo que vivir en el cuerpo de una niña.

Tras salir por la reja y dar un par de pasos, fueron interceptados por un grupo de chicos mayores en bicicleta, quienes les cerraron el paso, obligándolos a pegarse contra los barrotes de la casa de Annie.

—Vaya, al fin sales de tu cueva, Bertonto —dijo el líder, un chico incluso más algo que él.

—Has acumulado palizas durante todo el verano —exclamó el de su izquierda.

Bert agachó la mirada y apretó sus manos. Se había paralizado; el diminuto espacio en el cual los tenían encerrados evocaba a la claustrofobia y un miedo a la inminente golpiza que recibiría a cambio.

—Lárguense —amenazó Annie, tomando una posición de defensa con sus piernas ligeramente dobladas y las manos en puños.

—¡Ja! Miren eso —exclamó burlón el tercero—. La mocosa nueva se siente valiente.

El chico más alto sonrió de lado y bajó de su bicicleta, tirándola al suelo sin cuidado alguno.

—¡Bertonto se consiguió una novia! —soltó una carcajada hiriente al acercárseles—. ¿Quién lo diría? Siempre pensé que er-

Con un par de movimientos rápidos, Annie lo hizo caer al suelo justo al lado de su bicicleta, estampando su rostro en el pavimento en un golpe sordo mientras retenía sus brazos en una llave contra su espalda.

—¿Y qué sí lo fuera? —preguntó ella con frialdad, haciendo más presión.

El chico alto emitió un alarido de dolor. Bert observó aquello con los ojos abiertos como platos y un corazón acelerado, sin saber que hacer o pensar. La rubia estaba encima del chico y lo estaba haciendo sufrir tanto que no quería imaginar qué tan fuerte debía ser.

—¡Suéltame!

—No hasta que prometas dejar a Bertholdt en paz —la voz de Annie lo hizo estremecer—. O se las verán conmigo.

El chico sometido le dirigió una mirada acuosa. Bert se percató de que la nariz le sangraba y tenía un par de dientes rotos.

—Sí, lo prometo —gimió.

Tan pronto lo dijo, Annie se levantó y lo dejó libre. Tanto el muchacho alto como sus compañeros salieron huyendo.

—Wow —era simplemente maravillosa.

Annie dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? —preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Ah, sí. Ser educada en casa tiene sus ventajas...

—Lo puedo imaginar —si estudiar en casa implicaba ser entrenado en artes marciales, quería dejar la escuela de inmediato—. Oye...

—Dime.

Ahí estaban de nuevo sus grandes ojos azules, tranquilos como dos lagos congelados.

—Lo que le dijiste a ese idiota... ¿es cierto?

—¿De qué hablas?

Bert tragó saliva, buscando una pizca de valor dentro suyo.

—Cuando le respondiste con un «¿_y qué si __lo __fuera?» —_repetirlo hacía que le doliera de nuevo el pecho.

—Ah, eso —su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo—. ¿Tienes novia?

—No... —tenía unas ganas enormes de cubrirse el rostro y salir corriendo.

—Bien, pues ahora tienes una —dio un par de pasos en falso hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino—. Ten un buen inicio de clases.

Solamente escuchó el sonido de una reja chirriar mientras la voz de Annie continuaba retumbando en sus oídos. Por alguna razón, una parte de él se sentía decepcionado de la manera como se habían dado las cosas, contrario a la otra, que no esperaba por contárselo a Reiner al día siguiente para verle la cara de incrédulo cuando le dijera que ya tenía novia y era la chica más linda y ruda del vecindario.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *At Last! de Etta James
> 
> *Till' There Was You de The Beatles
> 
> *Images Blue de COMPLEX


	2. That Girl with the Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuera de su padre y Bertholdt, nadie más sabía que podía tocar la guitarra, aunque tampoco quería que se enteraran; entre menos personas se metieran en su vida, mejor.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¿**P**orqué ahora?

Annie le dedicó una mirada poco amigable.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró Bertholdt con una risita nerviosa—. Pero debemos estar afuera en quince minutos o el autobús se irá sin nosotros.

—Caminar no suena como mala idea.

—Annie...

—No tardaré, lo prometo —rodó los ojos—. Igual, sabes que estaremos parados esperando como idiotas por media hora. No sé qué te preocupa.

Atrancó la puerta con llave de la Sala de Música y dejó la mochila sobre el escritorio. Annie recorrió con la vista su interior: era amplia, las sillas con atriles sustituían los bancos, sus paredes tenían pegados algunos pósters de compositores famosos de antaño y alguno que otro instrumento del Club de Música ocupaba un espacio en los estantes o en el suelo en caso de ser más grandes. No fue hasta que divisó el estuche negro recargado en una esquina del fondo que procedió a recorrerla para tomarlo y sentarse en una silla cercana. Al abrirlo, sacó una guitarra acústica de color rojizo que no tardó en afinar.

—Podríamos simplemente esperar a cuando lleguemos a casa —insistió el muchacho alto al acercarse donde estaba—. Nos pueden regañar por meternos y usar un instrumento sin permiso.

Annie ignoró aquello último.

—No me apetece hacerlo, quiero mostrártelo ahora —dijo, tensando con cuidado las cuerdas—. Perfecto —murmuró una vez estuvo satisfecha.

Resignado, Bertholdt tomó una silla y la volteó, de modo que pudo recargar sus brazos en el soporte para la espalda.

—Te escucho.

Annie se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, respiró profundamente y la melodía comenzó a fluir de las puntas de sus dedos.

_So close, no matter how far_   
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_   
_Forever trusting who we are_   
_And nothing else matters_

No se atrevía a cantar aunque supiera la letra de memoria y tuviera una voz entonada. Fuera de su padre y Bertholdt, nadie más sabía que podía tocar la guitarra, aunque tampoco quería que se enteraran; entre menos personas se metieran en su vida, mejor.

_Never opened myself this way_   
_Life is ours, we live it our way_   
_All these words I don't just say_   
_And nothing else matters_

Tenía poco de haberse añadido al sistema educativo promedio y era un total fracaso en el ámbito social, sin embargo, no era como si le importara mucho; tenía buenas notas, con eso bastaba. Prefería mantenerse al margen en lo que podía definirse como aceptable dentro de la convivencia diaria: hablaba solo cuando era necesario y era cortés; si alguien buscaba meterse con ella, se aseguraba de que no lo volviera a hacer, aún si eso implicaba tener reportes y detenciones por mala conducta.

_«Al carajo la reputación», _decía como un mantra.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_   
_Every day for us something new_   
_Open mind for a different view_   
_And nothing else matters_

Mientras tocaba, prefería tener la mirada baja, enfocada en sus dedos mientras rasgueaban las cuerdas. Sabía que no iba a equivocarse, pero jamás aceptaría que se ponía nerviosa cuando la observaban interpretar. A veces, con disimulo, volteaba en dirección al muchacho alto. Siempre estaba atento, embelesado con cada cosa que hacía. Ya habían pasado cinco veranos desde la mudanza y su supuesta relación con Bertholdt, quien seguía siendo demasiado ingenuo como para entender que lo suyo había sido producto de un simple chiste del momento. En cinco años jamás se habían tomado de la mano, besado o salido a una cita, no porque él no quisiera hacerlo, sino por ella. Tampoco era como si el chico le desagradara, era su vecino y la persona que más frecuentaba, lo más semejante que tenía a un amigo. Durante esos cinco años, no había tenido el valor de terminar con la farsa y seguía sin poder hacerlo. ¿Era una mala costumbre adoptada por pasar tanto tiempo juntos o en realidad estaba encariñada con su forma de ser? Ni ella misma lograba comprenderlo, pero de algo estaba más que segura: él estaba perdidamente enamorado.

_Never cared for what they do_   
_Never cared for what they know_   
_But I know*_

Cuando terminó, Bertholdt le aplaudió.

—¡Al fin lo lograste! —exclamó con orgullo—. Te lo dije.

—Baja la voz, no podrían descubrir —dijo Annie al levantarse para guardar el instrumento. Cuando se volteó, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Subir al autobús y sentarse en la parte trasera era su parte favorita del día. Bertholdt usualmente la abandonaba cuando iban de regreso para irse al lado de su mejor amigo, por lo que podía estar sola por una hora entera y escuchar música en paz. Se puso los audífonos y dirigió una breve mirada de indiferencia a la escuela antes de que comenzaran a moverse.

_With a pinch of rock and a dose of roll_   
_I can warm you up if you get too cold_   
_I can bring you up when you're going down_   
_I can smash your head all over this town_

_You gave me the answer_   
_Now I got the answer, oh yeah_

De pronto, sintió un par de toques suaves en el hombro, obligándola a quitarse los audífonos. Frente a ella, un chico rubio con gafas de pasta gruesa le sonrió tímidamente. Su rostro no le era desconocido; si mal no recordaba, compartían las clases de química y literatura juntos, solo que él siempre tendía a sentarse en los lugares próximos al pizarrón junto con sus amigos.

—Oye, ¿podría sentarme? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Claro —Annie bajó la mochila que ocupaba el resto del asiento y la puso en el suelo.

—Gracias —con torpeza, se acomodó al lado suyo e hizo lo mismo con su mochila—. Disculpa la molestia.

—No te preocupes.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

—Te llamas Annie Leonhardt, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Coincidimos en las clases de los martes y viernes —confirmó—. Tú eres Armin Arlert, el mejor promedio de la generación —era indiferente, pero no distraída.

El rubio se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, algo hay de eso último —murmuró, rascándose la mejilla—. Debo mantener mi beca.

—Comprendo.

Esto de mantener una conversación con alguien resultaba de lo más incómodo del mundo. Durante clases, se limitaba a guardar silencio y responder las preguntas que los profesores llegaban a hacerle ocasionalmente. Decidió entonces aprovechar la pausa para colocarse el audífono izquierdo, tomar su celular entre manos y pulsar el símbolo de reproducir en la pantalla.

_'Cause we're the queens of noise_   
_Come and get it boys_   
_Queens of noise_   
_Not just one of your toys_   
_Queens of noise*_

—Oye, Annie... —dijo Armin—. Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?

Pausó de nuevo la canción.

—Como quieras —se encogió de hombros—. Da lo mismo.

—Te iba a preguntar una cosa.

—Hazlo.

—¿De casualidad eras tú quien estaba tocando _Nothing Else Matters_ en la sala de música hace rato? —preguntó.

Annie pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas del chico esparciéndose poco a poco al resto de su cara. Ella, por otra parte, sentía como si le hubieran dejado caer encima un balde de agua helada con hielos incluidos.

—Sí —el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta apenas la dejaba hablar, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien—. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—¡Eres buenísima! —exclamó—. Iba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la salida cuando te escuché y no pude evitar quedarme un rato; me fui tan pronto te vi salir con Bert. Tienes mucho talento.

—Gracias.

—Debería presentarte algún día de estos a mi amiga Mikasa, ella canta precioso —Armin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Tal vez puedan hacer un dueto!

—Lo pensaré.

—Sería genial escucharlas juntas.

—No suelo tocar en público —se obligó a confesar.

—¿Y porqué no? Lo haces de maravilla.

—Me... —suspiró—. No me gusta.

—Estoy seguro que dejarías a más de uno sin palabras.

El comentario de Armin hizo eco en su mente, despertando aquel sueño frustrado que había querido dejar a un lado por su mismo temor: formar una banda. Sí, sonaba estúpido y en dado caso de realizarse sabía que duraría poco, pero le hacía ilusión. Recordó entonces que el Consejo Estudiantil había mencionado el famoso Show de Talentos que se llevaría a cabo a mitad de semestre. Tal vez...

—Si tanto insistes... está bien —incluso ella se sorprendió cuando lo dijo; el nudo se había disuelto—. Conoceré a tu amiga.

—¿De verdad? —el chico estaba que explotaba de felicidad—. ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana durante el receso en la entrada de la Sala de Música?

—Como quieras.

—¡Perfecto! —Armin miró por la ventana y se paró de golpe—. ¡Ay! Acabamos de pasar mi parada —se agachó por su mochila y la colgó sobre su hombro izquierdo—. ¡Nos vemos!

Poco después, lo vio presionar de manera insistente el botón para hacer al autobús detenerse y salir a toda prisa. Aquello se repitió una y otra vez a lo largo del trayecto, hasta que llegaron a la última parada. Annie tomó sus cosas, bajó las escalerillas y de un salto se encontró en la banqueta, a un par de cuadras de su casa. Se quedó esperando a que Bertholdt y su buen amigo Reiner bajaran para continuar el camino. Este último era un muchacho rubio y fornido un año mayor que ellos, bastante popular entre las chicas; Annie seguía sin entender el porqué.

—¡Te lo digo en serio! —decía Reiner entre carcajadas mientras bajaba—. Desde que se cayó de bruces frente al entrenador, no para de ser la burla del equipo entero.

—Pobre chico... —dijo Bertholdt en voz queda, teniendo que agacharse al salir del autobús.

—¡Annie! —saludó el muchacho fornido con una reluciente sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—No lo sé, dime tú —contestó desganada.

—Mmmmh... —Reiner frunció los labios—. Oye Bert, ¿también es así de arisca contigo? —preguntó al más alto.

En ese instante, no dudó en darle un puntapié.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?! —se quejó.

—Te respondí bien, tú te lo buscaste.

Annie emprendió su camino a casa por su cuenta; quería estar sola un rato para reflexionar sobre su impulso de idiotez. Entre más le daba vuelta al asunto, mayor era su arrepentimiento. Deseaba haber simplemente ignorado a Armin durante el trayecto, aún si eso la hacía ver como grosera.

—¡Annie!

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse. En menos de lo que esperaba, Bertholdt ya la había alcanzado. En un principio intentó ignorarlo, pero era imposible; terminó por dirigirle una mirada poco amigable.

—Annie, escúchame...

—No me disculparé con Reiner —sentenció tajante, acelerando el paso.

—Solo estaba bromeando, no era para que te lo tomarás a mal —se veía preocupado.

—Igual no lo haré.

—Oye, por lo menos deberías ser un poco más amable con él —dijo al bloquearle el paso—. No te pido que te disculpes, solo que seas menos...

—¿Menos qué? —Annie se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja—. Apártate.

Como era de esperarse, Bertholdt no opuso resistencia y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Seguía siendo el chico blando de siempre y eso la frustraba. Esperaba con ansias el día en el cual se atreviera a hacer algo por cuenta propia, sin que nadie influyera de por medio y tal vez ese día había llegado, pues por primera vez no la siguió a casa.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Era extraño no tener a Bertholdt al lado todo el camino, haciendo comentarios esporádicos acerca de cosas que a ella le parecían banales. Esa mañana, para variar, había optado por irse con Reiner. Ahora si estaba sorprendida; él no era alguien que se molestara fácil, y si lo hacía, no tardaba mucho en contentarse. Ni siquiera tener el resto del asiento libre la motivaba a escuchar música. Optó por cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir un rato antes de llegar, pero resultó inútil; no estaba ese mullido hombro en el cual solía recargarse. Pasó el resto del camino con la mirada perdida en la vista que ofrecía ventana.

_«Puede que se me haya pasado la mano», _pensó en a la par que unos nubarrones grises captaban su atención.

Annie tenía la vaga esperanza de que todo mejoraría en el transcurso del día, pero no fue así. Durante las clases que tenían juntos, la ignoró casi por completo; la única vez que le habló fue para pedirle corrector y ni siquiera de manera directa, sino por medio de un trozo de papel doblado a la mitad que deslizó en su pupitre. Le pareció un gesto bastante infantil, pero logró hacerla sentir peor.

Una vez sonó el timbre del receso, tomó sus cosas y las metió en su casillero antes de ir al encuentro acordado con Armin. Tal y como le había dicho, estaba esperándola frente a la Sala de Música junto con su amiga, una chica de pelo tan negro como el resto de su ropa. Cuando la divisó caminando por el pasillo, se acercó a ella.

—¡Pensé que no vendrías! —le dijo en tono alegre.

_«Lo sé. También estoy sorprendida»._

—Te lo prometí.

Saber que Armin estaba genuinamente feliz de verla era un cambio agradable al sentimiento con el que había cargado durante las primeras horas de clase, aunque no podía decir mucho acerca de su acompañante. Se veía tan seria como ella y cuando cruzaron miradas, no pudo sentir más que un inquietante y oscuro vacío.

—Ella es Annie, la chica de la que te hablé ayer —comentó Armin.

—Mikasa Ackerman —extendió su brazo en torno a ella—. Mucho gusto.

Annie encontró el gesto un tanto formal para la ocasión, sin embargo, lo correspondió.

—Igualmente.

—¿Les parece si comenzamos? —preguntó el chico rubio a la par que empujaba la puerta del salón—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Tanto ella como la chica pelinegra estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron.

—¿Qué géneros te gusta interpretar, Annie? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Para tocar, creo que Rock y Trash Metal —comentó con ligereza—. Aunque también me gusta el Blues y el Folk.

—¿Solo tocas guitarra acústica o también la eléctrica?

—Ambas.

—Perfecto, entonces intentemos algo —la pelinegra hizo una pausa—. ¿Podrías tocar _Nothing Else Matters_? Armin dice que lo haces muy bien.

—Claro.

¡¿En qué se había metido?! Tragó saliva para darse valor y fue rumbo a donde se encontraba el estuche con la guitarra rojiza, la cual sacó con cuidado.

_«Puedes hacerlo»._

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y tras afinar el instrumento, comenzó a tocar, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con los otros dos. Para su sorpresa, justo cuando entraban los vocales, escuchó la voz de Mikasa. Se le erizó la piel: su timbre era tan suave como potente y sabía perfectamente dónde subir o bajar, no conforme con eso, se había acoplado a la perfección con ella, aún si era la primera vez acompañándola.

_So close, no matter how far_   
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_   
_Forever trusting who we are_   
_And nothing else matters_

—And nothing else matters... —secundó ella como un susurro fantasmal cuando terminó.

Se sentía realizada; pensaba que iba a salir peor y se equivocaría, pero no un resultado como ese. Al subir la mirada recibió un par de sonrisas y aplausos.

—Eres muy buena —admitió la pelinegra—. Tuviste un par de errores, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con la práctica.

—¡Pues se escuchaban geniales! —exclamó Armin.

—Gracias.

El deseo de formar una banda volvía de nuevo a arder en su interior, ¿debía comentarlo? Detestaba los lugares abarrotados de gente y en definitiva era mala para lo que involucraba trabajo en equipo, sin embargo...

—Oigan, eh... —apretó los labios unos segundos antes de dejar salir un resoplido—. Tengo una propuesta que hacerles.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_«Ya no hay vuelta atrás», _pensó mientras jugaba con su guitarra en el pórtico, tocando cuantas canciones que se le vinieran a la mente.

Ese día había terminado por ser toda una montaña rusa en el mejor de los sentidos. ¡No podía esperar en contárselo a Bertholdt! Claro, si llegaba a volver a dirigirle la palabra. Con solo pensarlo, la euforia se le terminó yendo por los suelos. Su atención se dirigió a la valla que dividía su casa de la del chico alto y divagó sobre cómo reaccionaría si se lo llegaba a decir; eso la hizo sonreír. Seguro los ojos verdes de Bertholdt se iluminarían e intentaría abrazarla, gesto que probablemente terminaría rechazando.

—Si tan solo...

En ese momento, escuchó el molesto chirrido de la reja al abrirse. Cuando volteó, sintió una punzada en el pecho: era él. Se veía nervioso, casi patético... y no podía ser más tierno.

—Hola... eh... —traía una pequeña caja rectangular de cartón, con una ventanilla hecha de celofán donde podían verse cuatro donas glaseadas—. Traje tus favoritas.

Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban las donas; siempre se fijaba en los detalles, por muy insignificantes que fueran.

—¿Es una ofrenda de paz? —preguntó intrigada.

Bertholdt se sentó en las escaleras y le entregó la caja.

—Si quieres tomarlo de esa forma... —dijo apenado—. Perdón por haberte ignorado.

—Tranquilo, no es como si yo hubiera sido la mejor persona —contestó—. Mañana hablaré con Reiner, pero no te prometo nada si vuelve a hacer un comentario fuera de lugar en mi presencia.

Ambos dejaron salir una risita.

—Es raro verte tocar afuera, ¿pasó algo?

El momento había llegado.

—Pues... voy a formar una banda —confesó, acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja—. Debo aprender a perder el miedo a que me vean.

Procedió a contarle sobre lo ocurrido durante el receso, y mientras lo hacía, el chico alto se emocionaba más y más. Tal como había predicho, estaba muy contento por ella.

—¡Prometo ayudarte en lo que necesites! —Bertholdt aprisionó una de sus manos entre las suyas; su tacto era cálido y gentil.

—Haremos audiciones pronto —respondió Annie, rompiendo el enlace entre ambos—. Necesitamos un baterista y un bajista... tal vez incluso un segundo guitarrista.

—Los conseguirán, tenlo por seguro —afirmó el chico alto.

Dejaron el tema a un lado y conversaron acerca de otras cosas. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en lo grata que era su compañía y cómo podía hacerla sentir cómoda con facilidad. Al lado de Bertholdt, las horas se traducían a minutos y una sensación de paz envolvía el ambiente. No fue hasta que el sol comenzó a desaparecer en el ocaso que lo vio ponerse de pie.

—Debo regresar a casa, ¿te espero mañana en la parada? —preguntó.

—Sabes que me da igual.

—Entonces ahí estaré —se inclinó un poco—. Nos vemos.

Y en un movimiento inesperado, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Annie acarició con la punta de sus dedos la zona que los labios del chico habían tocado. En ocasiones pasadas se habría limpiado con el dorso de la mano el beso, pero esta vez algo era diferente. No sabía si era por él o ella, solo... era diferente.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *Nothing Else Matters de Metallica
> 
> *Queens of Noise de The Runaways


	3. That Girl vs. the World 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Así que amor pasional, ¿eh?»

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**A**nnie se introdujo en la bañera lentamente, dejando a los vapores que emanaban del agua tibia cubrieran su cuerpo magullado y adolorido por el ejercicio. Llevaba años practicando boxeo y defensa personal, pero los golpes no dejaban de doler y en donde un moretón desaparecía, otro tomaba su lugar. Lo único que no se iba eran las cicatrices: algunas eran finas, casi invisibles... otras, no tanto. Decir que le gustaban o no las disciplinas en las cuales su padre la había instruido era difícil. Jamás tuvo opción. Un día simplemente se encontró frente a un intimidante saco de boxeo más grande que ella con una sola orden: golpearlo. Lo golpeó una y otra vez sin parar, hasta que sus nudillos sangraron y mancharon las vendas que rodeaban sus manos. Lágrimas brotaron al grito de _«ya no puedo», _perosu padre se aseguró de darle verdaderas razones para llorar y no volver a derramar una gota que no fuera de sudor.

Una vez sentada en medio del agua, tomó un poco entre sus manos y se empapó la cara con ella; al hacer contacto con su piel, escoció un poco, dejándola ligeramente enrojecida. Se deshizo del recogido, permitiendo que su rubia cabellera bajara cual cascada por sus finos pero bien torneados hombros, hasta caer justo por debajo de las clavículas. Seguía sin concebir amor hacia el boxeo como lo había hecho con la música, pero era de lo poco en que podía considerarse verdaderamente buena. Si no fuera por el entrenamiento, podría dedicarle más tiempo a la guitarra e inclusive componer algo. Formar una banda la tenía muy entusiasmada, aun cuando no lo pareciera a simple vista. Era la oportunidad del momento, esa que si dejaba pasar la haría sentirse como una completa tonta el resto de su vida.

Mientras pasaba la esponja por sus brazos, imaginaba la agradable sensación de las cuerdas siendo acariciadas por las puntas de sus dedos, evocando así una melodía, cualquier melodía. Decidió entonces deslizarse por la bañera y sumergirse por completo en sus aguas, dejando los ojos abiertos unos segundos antes de cerrarlos para escuchar con atención el ruido amortiguado del exterior. El mundo líquido era apacible, mas no el suyo y pronto se vio obligada a subir nuevamente a la superficie para respirar. Mechones de cabello le obstruyeron la vista, goteando y pegándosele en las mejillas que de inmediato peinó hacia atrás antes de dejar caer una cantidad considerable de champú sobre la palma de su mano y así crear una capa formidable de espuma sobre su cabeza. En ese instante, escuchó su móvil sonar; rodó los ojos y lo ignoró. Así lo hizo la segunda vez y una tercera; con el cuarto aviso de mensaje, gruñó. Decidió entonces incorporarse de golpe, tomar la toalla que se encontraba doblada encima de la taza de baño, enrollarse en ella y agarrar el teléfono que había dejado encima del gabinete. En la pantalla pudo ver la notificación de haber sido añadida a un chat grupal.

_«Genial»_, pensó Annie de mala gana. Detestaba los chats grupales. Los encontraba molestos y una perdida de tiempo; tenía mejores cosas por hacer que ver imágenes sin gracia y leer chismes de sujetos que le importaban un bledo.

Sin más, dejó el móvil nuevamente sobre el gabinete, no sin antes silenciarlo para después colgar la toalla en el barandal de la cortina y volver a la tina a resumir su baño. Ahí se quedó un buen rato, lo suficiente como para que las yemas de los dedos se arrugaran y el agua dejara de estar tibia y tomara un color turbio por el jabón.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Annie L. **20:02  
「 "¿Entonces este es un grupo para el grupo?" 」

Si es que podían llamarse grupo siendo solamente Mikasa y ella. Armin se había encargado de pedir permisos y pegar afiches por la escuela desde la semana pasada, e incluso tuvo la valentía de pedirles a los encargados del boletín escolar que lo publicaran en su más reciente edición.

**Armin** 20:05  
「"Sí. Como mañana son las audiciones, decidí crearlo para comunicarnos. 😊"」

El tema de conocer personas nuevas la ponía siempre nerviosa; apenas podía tratar con Armin y Mikasa, ¿qué le esperaba a futuro? La idea de una chica introvertida y solitaria queriendo formar un grupo musical era de por sí descabellada y digna de recibir carcajadas. Muy en el fondo, temía haberse equivocado al decir ese sueño en voz alta.

_«Todo estará bien»,_ se dijo, infundiéndose valor.

**Mikasa** 20:11  
「 "Escuché a un par de chicas interesadas, espero que la locación no sea problema." 」

**Armin** 20:11  
「 "Fue lo más céntrico que pude conseguir, lo siento. 😓" 」

**Mikasa** 20:12  
「 "Mientras no se pierdan... " 」

El abuelo del chico rubio había sido tan amable de hablar con un amigo suyo para que les prestara una vieja bodega. Ya lo habían visitado hace un par de días al salir de clases: era un lugar espacioso y con una excelente acústica. Sus únicos problemas eran la locación y la facilidad con la que podía pasar desapercibida, aunque si lo veía del lado amable, pocas personas se presentarían y podría llegar temprano a casa.

—¡Annie, la cena está lista! —gritó su padre desde el primer piso.

_«Mierda»_, pensó; debía apurarse.

**Armin** 20:14  
「"Entonces... ¿nos vemos a la hora acordada?" 」

**Mikasa** 20:14  
「"¿Puedo llegar a tu casa e irnos juntos, @**Armin**? Mi tío irá al dentista temprano y le queda de paso."」

**Armin** 20:14  
「"¡Claro! ¿Te unes a nosotros, @**Annie L.**?"」

**Annie L. **20:17   
「"No puedo acompañarlos, así que no se sorprendan si llego tarde." 」

—¡Annie!

—¡Ya voy!

Dejó el celular en su escritorio, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras tan rápido que por un segundo llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de caerse. Esperándola al pie de las escaleras se encontraba su padre; no parecía muy contento.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me hagas repetir las cosas —le dijo con voz suave pero severa.

—Lo siento... estaba haciendo tarea —contestó, buscando evitar contacto visual—. ¿Te parece si ayudo a poner la mesa?

—Ya está todo en el comedor —respondió a secas antes de girarse.

A pesar de su baja estatura y tener una cojera severa, la manera en que su padre controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos resultaba aterradora; sabía cómo llegar   
hasta el recoveco más oculto de su ser y atacar desde ahí, doblegándola a voluntad propia. Teniendo eso en cuenta, debía pensar con rapidez una excusa para salirse con la suya, de lo contrario estaría en problemas.

Annie caminó tras él en silencio y tomó asiento frente a la mesa, donde un trozo de carne humeante la esperaba, acompañado por verduras al vapor y una porción de arroz hervido. Miró la cena con desgane antes de tomar los cubiertos y cortar la carne en trozos pequeños.

—Tengo que felicitarte —lo escuchó decir—. Has mejorado tu resistencia.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de probar una rodaja de zanahoria.

—A este ritmo, lograrás grandes cosas —prosiguió—. Puedes ser aún más fuerte, Annie. El torneo se acerca y quiero que te lleves ese primer lugar.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si fui aceptada.

—Lo estarás.

Dejó que continuara hablando mientras cenaba. El tema de conversación era el mismo de todos los días: entrenar, mejorar, romper récords y qué aspectos perfeccionar. Muy pocas veces venían a colación otros temas; el entrenamiento era lo único que importaba en la casa, ¡al carajo su opinión y aspiraciones propias!

Estaba harta.

A mitad del gastado discurso, la comida se volvió insípida y unas ganas enormes de encerrarse en su cuarto la invadieron, pero antes de retirarse debía soltar la bomba. Tragó un pedazo de carne y aclaró su garganta dándole un sorbo al vaso con agua que tenía al lado.

—Papá, acerca del entrenamiento de mañana...

—Dime —sus ojos centellearon y azotaron su cuerpo como látigos.

—Creo que no podré hacer la rutina completa. Por la tarde debo hacer un trabajo de biología en equipo —explicó Annie, intentando lucir lo más tranquila posible—. Llegaré antes del anochecer, lo prometo.

—Annie, ya hablamos de esto —dijo en tono serio—. Además, hace dos días llegaste tarde.

—Era un deber escolar y este también lo es —exclamó—. No puedo quedarles mal, afectaría mis calificaci-

—¿Desde cuándo te importa un número en tu boleta? —interrumpió, mirándola inquisitivamente.

—Desde que entré a la escuela como cualquier otra persona —dijo Annie, apretando el mango de su tenedor—. Por favor, papá. No saldré a ningún otro lado, te lo prometo.

—¿A dónde irás exactamente?

—A casa de uno de mis compañeros de equipo.

—¿En dónde vive?

—En el vecindario aledaño, a quince minutos en auto.

—No sabes manejar y yo ya no puedo hacerlo —respondió su padre—. Tú lo sabes más que nadie.

Annie apretó los labios y observó con tristeza el bastón apoyado en una de las sillas vacías; primer golpe bajo. Los ojos quisieron ponérsele llorosos, pero se contuvo. Odiaba que le recordara que era la causante de su discapacidad y cómo, cuando era conveniente, la utilizaba en su contra. Si pudiera recapitular cuántas veces había hecho alusión a su cojera para impedirle hacer cosas que en verdad le gustaban, tendría una trilogía de películas completa.

_«Solo fue un accidente, nada más que un accidente»_, se repitió.

—Dime, ¿cómo planeas irte?

—Bertholdt puede llevarme en la camioneta —dejó salir de golpe—. Él me puede dejar y traer.

—Ese muchacho... —gruñó.

—Papá, jamás te ha dado razones para odiarlo —insistió Annie—. Él y su familia siempre han sido amables con nosotros.

—No me gusta la manera en que te mira —confesó su padre, mostrándose preocupado—. Menos estos últimos años.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —preguntó, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Jamás ha intentado propasarse, y si lo hiciera, sabes bien qué le pasaría.

—¿Y porqué mejor no les dices que vengan para acá? —sugirió de tajo—. Sabes que no me gustan las visitas, pero las prefiero a tener que verte pedirle favores al muchacho Hoover.

—Ya se han puesto de acuerdo, no puedo hacerlos cambiar de parecer —protestó—. La mayoría vive en la misma zona, sería imprudente hacerlos venir hasta acá solo porque no quieres que mi...

Su padre arqueó la ceja y clavó sus afilados ojos en ella.

—Tu... ¿qué?

¿Acaso había estado a punto de referirse a Bertholdt como su pareja? ¿Comenzaba a afectarle que él la denominara de esa manera frente a otros? Se sintió nerviosa e idiota. Si no pensaba rápido en una forma de salvarse el pellejo, ahora si iba a tener que despedirse de las audiciones, y posiblemente, del propio Bertholdt.

—Mi vecino —espetó—, porque no quieres que mi vecino me lleve. Es absurdo.

Su padre permaneció callado un momento, como si estuviese reflexionando. Annie sintió como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien y se deslizaba hasta perderse entre sus ropas.

—Está bien, pero tienes que estar aquí antes de que oscurezca —sentenció—. No podemos perder un día de entrenamiento.

—Así será —murmuró.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Después de ayudar a lavar los trastes, volvió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Observó el techo infestado de estrellas fluorescentes en silencio. Fuera de haber roto su récord en resistencia, que su padre le hubiera creído por primera vez una mentira la hacía sentir orgullosa. Una palabra de más y habría tenido que empacar maletas para mudarse a quien sabe dónde, o al menos eso pensaba. Ahora era cuestión de pedirle a Bertholdt que la llevara. Se levantó, encendió la luz, tomó el móvil del escritorio para desbloquearlo y para su sorpresa, el susodicho le había enviado un mensaje recientemente.

**Bert** 22:02  
「 "¿Cómo va todo con las audiciones?" 」

**Annie L.** 22:27  
「"Bien... oye, ¿podría pedirte un favor?"」

Tal y como esperaba de Bertholdt, respondió enseguida.

**Bert** 22:27  
「 "Por supuesto ❤️, ¿qué necesitas?" 」

**Annie L. **22:28   
「"¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana a eso de las tres?"」

**Bert** 22:28   
「"No realmente." 」

**Annie L.** 22:28   
「"¿Podrías llevarme al lugar donde serán las audiciones y traerme a casa temprano?"」

**Bert** 22:28   
「"No tienes porqué preguntármelo, sabes que sí. 😌 "」

_«Eres demasiado bueno...»_

**Annie L.** 22:29   
「"¡Muchas gracias! Ah, lo olvidaba, ¿podrías también traer mi guitarra eléctrica?"」

**Bert** 22:29  
「"No hay nada qué agradecer, ¿quieres que vaya por ti o vendrás tú a la casa? Y sí, me encargaré de la guitarra."」

**Annie L. **22:29   
「"Yo iré a tu casa, no te preocupes. En verdad, muchas gracias."」

**Bert** 22:30   
「"¿Entonces te esperaré a eso de las tres?"」

**Annie L. **22:30  
「"Sí."」

**Bert** 22:30  
「"Perfecto, aquí estaré. 😊"」

**Annie L. **22:30  
「"Te debo una. Descansa."」

**Bert** 22:31  
「"¡Buenas noches! ¡Qué tengas dulces sueños! ❤️"」

_«Eres demasiado bueno conmigo»._

Tomó asiento en la cama, dejando salir un prolongado bostezo. Su atención se desvió a un peluche de gato recargado entre un par de almohadas; sonrió. Bertholdt se lo había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Sabía cuánto deseaba tener uno de mascota, pero debido a que su padre no era amante de los animales y él era alérgico al pelaje de los felinos, tuvo que conformarse con uno de felpa. Annie agradecía cada atención y detalle, pero siempre llegaba al punto de sentirse abrumada; ¿porqué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias? Ah, Bertholdt. Detestaba pensar que estaba usándolo para su propio beneficio (y distaba de ser la primera vez que lo hacía), sin embargo, no había otra manera de poder ir sin que su padre se opusiera. Seguía siendo el mismo niño inseguro y manipulable de siempre, a merced de los malintencionados. Muy en el fondo, temía que alguien volviera a hacerle daño. Al menos se había desecho de los bravucones de su infancia; en parte por su altura... en parte, por ella.

Acarició la cabeza del gato de felpa blanco y lo estrechó entre sus brazos: era grande, rechoncho y muy esponjoso, perfecto para confortarse cuando un día había sido malo. Bertholdt sabía casi todo sobre ella y viceversa. Pensar en eso, la llevó a dejar el peluche a un lado para darle un vistazo a su galería de fotos: ahí estaban los recuerdos de su primer día de clases, un acercamiento ridículo a los ojos de Reiner, fotografías borrosas que debía eliminar por ser tomadas de manera involuntaria, una serie de selfies de Armin y Mikasa que habían aparecido en su galería el día que visitaron la bodega, Bertholdt recostado en el suelo de su cuarto con el tocadiscos al lado, Bertholdt acariciando un perro adorable en el parque del vecindario, Bertholdt y ella comiendo helado, Bertholdt y ella sentados en la cajuela de la vieja camioneta del señor Hoover, Bertholdt y ella...

_«Eres demasiado bueno para mí»._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—Hola, Annie. ¡Qué gusto verte! —dijo la señora Hoover se asomó por la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —desde un principio había sido complicado lidiar con la hospitalidad de su vecina—. Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Bertholdt?

—¡Cierto! —exclamó—. Me comentó hace rato que vendrías, pero no pensé que sería tan temprano, ¿porqué no pasas?

—Si no es mucha molestia.

—Sabes que no, muñeca —respondió tranquila—. Esta también es tu casa.

—Gracias.

La mujer abrió por completo la puerta para cederle el camino. Annie entró sin decir palabra alguna y un sentimiento de calidez poseyó su cuerpo. El hogar de los Hoover era el epítome de lo nostálgico: era antiguo, con una decoración acogedora y corredores tan angostos que era difícil para dos personas hacerse camino entre ellos. Los únicos recuerdos de su infancia que podía denominar meramente felices habían acontecido en esa casa y siempre era un gusto volver. Había pasado días inolvidables junto a Bertholdt, ya fuera jugando a las escondidas, explorando el cobertizo, viendo televisión o escuchando música en el tocadiscos. Además, los señores Hoover siempre eran muy amables con ella y hacían todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda.

—Puedes sentarte —dijo la señora con una pequeña sonrisa cuando llegaron a la sala—. ¿Quisieras algo de tomar?

—No, así estoy bien —murmuró Annie, tomando asiento en el sillón—. Muchas gracias por preocuparse.

—¿Segura? Acabo de hacer limonada —insistió. Los ojos de la señora Hoover eran como dos jades grandes y brillantes.

—Eh...

Antes de que pudiera responder, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajar las escaleras que luego se dirigieron a la sala. Bertholdt entró al cuarto con un estuche de guitarra colgado al hombro; se veía agitado y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un atenuado carmesí.

—¡Perdón por hacerte esperar! —dijo avergonzado.

—Tranquilo —murmuró su madre, acercándose a él para dedicarle una caricia a su mejilla izquierda—. Annie acaba de llegar —además de los ojos verdes, Bertholdt había heredado su ternura y gentileza.

En ese instante, Annie se incorporó y caminó en dirección al par.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió en voz baja—. Ya es tarde.

El rostro de Bertholdt se tornó un poco más rojizo al verla parada a un lado suyo. Jamás iba a entender cómo podía seguir reaccionando de esa manera si se veían prácticamente a diario.

—Sí, perdona —el muchacho alto tomó la mano de su madre entre las suyas un momento antes de soltarla—. Vendremos en un rato.

La señora Hoover asintió y luego se les quedó mirando; una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus finos labios, mientras que los ojos comenzaban a ponérsele llorosos.

—Crecen tan rápido... —comentó, tomando con la mano derecha su brazo izquierdo.

Las palabras de la mujer tensaron cuerdas sensibles en el interior de Annie. La señora Hoover era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura materna. Los recuerdos que tenía de su verdadera madre eran pocos, meros retazos de una infancia temprana donde apenas podía dar un par de pasos sin caer al suelo. Que su padre no hablara de ella tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, terminaba con la mirada perdida en un vaso de coñac y siempre mencionaba las mismas dos cosas: lo dulce que era su voz y su amor incondicional por las rosas rojas. Lo primero no podía corroborarlo, pero lo segundo sí; la antigua casa donde vivían solía estar siempre perfumada con el aroma característico de esas flores. Ver rosas rojas producía en Annie un efecto de melancolía muy profundo, casi rayando en lo deprimente.

—Mamá, no llores —susurró el muchacho alto, acercándose para abrazarla.

—Perdón... perdón —dijo en voz baja la señora Hoover, limpiándose un par de lágrimas.

En silencio, Annie se hizo camino por el umbral de la sala rumbo al corredor principal, donde ambos extremos terminaban en una puerta al exterior. Entendía el sentimiento de la señora Hoover, pero jamás había sido buena lidiando con personas llorando, ni siquiera consigo misma cuando se sentía vulnerable.

—Nos tenemos que ir —escuchó decir a Bertholdt en un tono suave—. Vuelvo más tarde.

Volteó disimuladamente en dirección al par y logró captar el momento donde el muchacho alto se despedía de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla. Annie se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y suspiró. Acto seguido, se despidió nuevamente y salió de la casa junto con Bertholdt.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó cuando subieron a la camioneta.

_«No tienes idea»._

—Tengo confianza en que saldrá bien —corroboró. acomodándose un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Yo en tu lugar me estaría mordiendo las uñas —dijo a la par que encendía el vehículo.

—Los nervios son para quienes vayan a audicionar —escuchó como el motor rugía al salir del garage lentamente—. Por cierto, olvidé felicitarte por obtener tu licencia de conducir.

—¡Qué va! —exclamó Bertholdt con una risita—. Apenas tengo una semana con ella.

—Puede que suene algo grosero, pero jamás pensé que serías tú quien tendría la iniciativa de comenzar a manejar —comentó—. Siempre has sido muy inseguro para todo.

—También pensaba eso, pero estar al volante es muy relajante —confesó, dando la vuelta por una cuadra antes de tomar carretera—. Si quieres, podría enseñarte —añadió de manera tímida.

—Tal vez luego —su atención estaba desviada a la vista difusa que ofrecía el costado de la carretera.

Hubo una pausa. A diferencia de lo incómodo que el silencio podía resultar entre dos personas, le gustaba cuando lo compartía con Bertholdt. Su presencia en sí era agradable y muy ligera, no tenía porqué esforzarse de más; podía ser simplemente ella cuando él estaba cerca.

—Voy a encender la radio —comentó Annie.

—Adelante.

Tardó un rato en lograr sintonizar una estación que le gustara, y cuando lo hizo, volvió la vista al verde amarillento del pasto, las interminables vallas hechas de madera y un cielo gris augurando una llovizna mientras la canción sonaba a volumen bajo.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_   
_Deep in my soul_   
_That love never lasts_   
_And we've got to find other ways_   
_To make it alone_   
_But keep a straight face_

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Annie soltó un respingo; había estado demasiado ensimismada en la idea de las audiciones que por un momento olvidó su presencia.

—Sí.

_And I've always lived like this_   
_Keeping a comfortable, distance_   
_And up until now_   
_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_   
_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

—¿Qué flores te gustan?

Su pregunta la tomó desprevenida; nunca se había detenido a cuestionarse algo así. Pensó un momento en los tipos flores que conocía y ninguna era de su completo agrado. Podría bien decirle cualquier nombre, pero tampoco se sentía bien mintiéndole, así que optó por la opción que se le había venido a la mente en un principio.

—Las rosas rojas —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Porqué? ¿Planeas regalarme unas?

—¡N-no! Solo quería saber —contestó mientras iba atropellando las palabras y su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo—, en verdad, yo... yo...

Annie dejó salir una risita que rápidamente amortiguó con su mano. A veces Bertholdt era tan obvio que no podía con su vida y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la derretía.

_But, you are, the only exception*_

—Perdona —murmuró una vez recobró la compostura—. Si de algo sirve, no me importaría recibir flores, son un detalle bonito.

—Ah, eso...

—Aunque sean efímeras —continuó—, la intención y el sentimiento de quien las regala permanece.

—En realidad lo preguntaba porque estuve leyendo en un libro sobre el lenguaje oculto de las flores... —dijo el muchacho—. Las rosas tienen muchos significados —explicó con timidez—; las de color rojo van encausadas al amor pasional.

—Oh —sintió en las mejillas un ligero escozor; quizás no era tan obvio como pensaba—, ya veo.

_«Así que amor pasional, ¿eh?»_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *The Only Exception de Paramore


	4. That Girl vs. the World 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Espero no vuelvas a desobedecerme y ordenes tus prioridades —añadió sombrío—. Jugar a la estrella de rock no te llevará a ningún lado.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**L**a música cesó de manera abrupta.

—¡Ay! No puede ser, estamos a destiempo —se quejó Ymir—. ¡Sobre todo tú, Niña Patata!

—¡Lo siento! ¡No he podido practicar! —exclamó Sasha al detener uno de los platillos de la batería—. Debo estudiar para aprobar el siguiente examen de matemáticas o repetiré la materia. 

—Tenemos menos de una semana para estar listas y ni siquiera hemos podido ensayar todas juntas desde el jueves pasado —comentó la morena.

—Nuestros horarios son distintos, era obvio que pasaría algo así —contestó Mikasa—. Krista nos dijo desde un principio que los martes y miércoles no iba a venir por sus actividades extracurriculares.

—A este punto, vamos a desintegrarnos antes de haber pisado un escenario —bufó Ymir—. Ni siquiera tenemos un nombre para el grupo...

—¡No nos desanimemos! —dijo la castaña—. ¡Podremos hacerlo! ¡Ya lo verán!

Aunque era algo tonta, Annie agradecía las palabras de Sasha cuando todo parecía querer irse hacia abajo. Tener una banda estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba, sobre todo por las personalidades contratantes de sus integrantes. No le gustaba mucho opinar cuando había disputas, pero las escuchaba y en esta ocasión estaba de acuerdo con Ymir respecto al poco tiempo que faltaba para el Show de Talentos de la escuela. Habían estado practicando un par de canciones sencillas para ver cómo se adaptaban y estaba resultando bien salvo por las dificultades en horarios.

Al menos tenían un lugar donde ensayar: la bodega donde las audiciones se habían llevado a cabo. A pesar de la buena acústica, no tenían unas condiciones óptimas para trabajar, pero se las habían podido arreglar para que funcionara e inclusive ya tenían la llave en sus manos para usarlo cuando desearan. Poco a poco el espacio fue haciéndose cada vez más acogedor conforme pasaban los días, llenándose de música combinada con risas, quejas y pláticas diversas entre descansos.

—¿Sería todo por hoy, no? —preguntó Sasha—. Prometí llegar temprano a casa.

—Sí, ya es tarde —respondió la chica pelinegra.

—Deberíamos darle un último repaso a las canciones —insistió Annie—. Solo hay que mantener el ritmo esta vez, ¿les parece?

Aunque las demás dudaron, accedieron. El ambiente se relajó cuando volvieron a sus puestos.

—¿Podrías marcar el tempo? —preguntó Mikasa en dirección a la baterista.

Sasha asintió y golpeó rítmicamente las baquetas una contra la otra. De donde había silencio, surgió una melodía en un principio lenta que conforme iba llegando al coro se tornaba más agresiva. Se sentía bien estar acompañada de otras personas con las cuales compartir un mismo proyecto, y aunque la incomodidad de tocar frente a otros siguiera presente, había aprendido a manejarla mejor gracias a las chicas.

Siendo un grupo conformado por novatas, lo mejor que podían hacer era tocar covers mientras algo original llegaba a surgir de por medio. No había prisa; con una pizca de rock y una dosis de roll bastaría para crear magia. Quizá en algún futuro podían lograr algo más, tenía fe en ello siempre y cuando todas estuvieran dispuestas.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

El Sol estaba en aras de ocultarse cuando salieron del ensayo. Mientras las otras comentaban sobre lo bonito que se había tornado el cielo, Annie sintió una terrible sensación de inquietud apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sin quererlo, estaba rompiendo una de las reglas de su padre. Durante los últimos años, se había vuelto cuidadosa por respetar sus mandatos; podía soportar los castigos de la escuela, pero los propiciados en casa eran de la clase que no quería experimentar. Se quedó parada, apoyando suavemente el estuche de la guitarra contra el suelo.

—¿Pasa algo?

El traqueteo de los patines de Sasha contra el pavimento la hizo volver de su ensimismamiento. La chica castaña se veía preocupada; las otras la siguieron.

—Estoy bien —se obligó a responder.

—Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma —dijo Ymir a la par que encendía el cigarrillo que tenía sujeto entre los dedos índice y medio.

—En verdad, no...

—Tampoco vamos a obligarla a hablar —interrumpió Mikasa—. Sea lo que sea, no es de nuestra incumbencia.

No tenía la confianza suficiente con ellas para decirles, aunque también dudaba que lo comprendieran si llegaba a contárselos en algún momento. En ese instante, el estridente sonido de un claxon las asustó. Annie volteó en dirección a donde había provenido el ruido y se encontró con la vieja camioneta azul estacionada a media cuadra de distancia.

—Me tengo que ir —se apresuró a decir, colgándose el escuche con su instrumento en el hombro y caminó rumbo al vehículo.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —preguntó Sasha.

Annie mordió su labio inferior y se giró.

—Yo les aviso —les dedicó una diminuta sonrisa antes de seguir su camino—. ¡Nos vemos!

Poco importaba si se habían despedido o no de ella, llegar a casa era su prioridad. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta, subió el estuche del instrumento, su mochila y luego tomó asiento.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Bertholdt.

—Bien, pero todavía faltan unas cosas por arreglar —respondió ella—. ¿Podrías ir un poco más rápido de lo normal? —preguntó con voz queda—. Papá me va a matar.

El muchacho se puso serio; sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Sin decir nada más, encendió la camioneta y arrancó. Cuando llegaron a la carretera, aceleró casi al máximo de velocidad permitida.

—Lamento hacerte esperar.

—No fue mucho, me puse a hacer una tarea mientras ensayaban —respondió con tranquilidad—. También contesté un par de llamadas. Nada importante.

—Déjame adivinar... —suspiró—. Una era la chica de tu clase de geografía.

—Sí, pero jamás le haría caso —dejó salir una risita ligera—. Ella no me interesa y lo sabe —se encogió de hombros—. Hay personas muy insistentes.

Annie observó el cuaderno y un par de libros en el espacio del asiento que quedaba entre ambos. La culpa por estar utilizándolo como su chofer le pesaba. Por otra parte, la compañera de Bertholdt comenzaba a molestarle aunque no la conociera en persona, sobre todo por lo abrumadora que era su manera de querer llamar la atención. Estaba segura que no era mala chica, pero había límites y ella los estaba sobrepasando.

—Creo que mañana regresaré a casa en camión —murmuró, cambiando el tema—. Ya has hecho mucho estas últimas semanas viniendo por mí.

—Annie, sabes que no es problema; me preocuparía más si tuvieras que viajar por tu cuenta —replicó el muchacho—. Además, estás ayudándome con el gasto de la gasolina, así que tranquila.

_«¿Porqué eres tan bueno?»_

—¿Bert?

—Dime.

—Gracias.

La voz escapó de su boca como una niebla fantasmal y se mezcló con el ambiente. En eso, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Observó la pantalla del celular: era su padre. Su mirada colisionó contra la de Bertholdt por unos segundos. Durante ese breve lapso, se percató de algo: él temía por ella más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Contestó de inmediato.

—¿Hola? —preguntó calmada.

—¿Dónde estas?

Jamás lo había escuchado tan molesto.

—Voy en camino.

—Te llamé dos veces hace una hora y no me contestaste —le dijo; debía estarse conteniendo—, ¿piensas que desentenderte de tus obligaciones es un juego, Annie Leonhardt?

—No, es solo que...

—Hablaremos cuando llegues a casa.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ya le había colgado. La mirada de Annie se perdió en la carretera; daba la ilusión de ser infinita y ominosa. Pegó su cabeza en el vidrio de la puerta. La Luna brillaba tenue entre nubles que parecían telarañas celestes extendiéndose a lo largo del horizonte teñido de colores violáceos. A esa hora ya debía estar en casa entrenando. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un largo suspiro. A los pocos segundos, sintió la calidez del tacto de Bertholdt deslizarse por su mano izquierda hasta cubrirla por completo.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo en voz baja, como si él mismo quisiera también convencerse de ello.

El chico retiró su mano y la devolvió al volante. Annie supuso que al fin se había dado cuenta del espacio personal que necesitaba, aunque en esos instantes deseaba poder aferrarse a algo o alguien.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Se introdujo en la cama a base de movimientos erráticos y torpes. Cuando pudo recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada, amortiguó en ella un prolongado alarido de dolor y furia. Sentía las extremidades pesadas, constantemente palpitando, haciéndole casi imposible volver a querer moverse. No sabía con certeza qué hora era, pero estaba segura de que estaría igual de magullada cuando despertara.

Ya lo estaba dado por hecho: iba faltar a clases y al ensayo. Tener como entrenador a su padre podía llegar a ser contraproducente, sobre todo cuando se ensañaba con ella. Comenzó a llorar amargamente en silencio, pensando en que les fallaría a las chicas. Ni siquiera tenían una canción planeada, ni siquiera tenían un nombre para el grupo, ni siquiera... su llanto se volvió más copioso. En eso, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y escuchó el distintivo golpeteo del bastón de su padre contra el piso, seguido por sus pasos acercándose a donde estaba. Sintió como el colchón se sumía y una mano acariciaba su pelo húmedo tras haber salido de la ducha.

—A mí también me duele hacerte esto, mi niña —dijo con voz queda.

_«Claro, cómo si te importara»_.

Estaba tan fúrica que se abstuvo de responderle. Apretó con la fuerza que le quedaba sus ya entumecidas manos y permaneció hecha ovillo, dándole la espalda. Ya tenía suficiente de él y la extenuante y tortuosa rutina que le había puesto.

—Espero no vuelvas a desobedecerme y ordenes tus prioridades —añadió sombrío—. Jugar a la estrella de rock no te llevará a ningún lado.

Lo escuchó poner algo sobre su mesita de noche antes de salir del cuarto. Annie hizo un último esfuerzo para incorporarse, agarrar el vaso y el analgésico que su padre había dejado. Dejó caer la pastilla en su lengua y la pasó con un buen trago de agua.

_«Por lo menos fue considerado esta ocasión»_, pensó a modo de consolación mientras se volvía a recostar. Un espasmo crispó su rostro.

No tardó mucho en sucumbir al cansancio y quedarse dormida. Se encontró de pronto en la parada del autobús para ir a la escuela. Estaba lloviendo y sujetaba un paraguas. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieta y constantemente miraba para ambos lados de la calle, como si estuviera esperando ver a alguien. Entonces vio la vieja camioneta azul pasar frente a ella siendo conducida por Bertholdt. Cuando intentó abrir la boca para saludarlo, surgieron pétalos de rosas rojas en vez de palabras. Estos cayeron sobre el asfalto mojado y fueron recogidos por la corriente de un pequeño riachuelo a sus pies, llevándoselos cuesta abajo de la calle. Al percatarse de la chica que iba sentada junto a él, una punzada se apoderó de su pecho, obligándola a llevarse las manos al área afectada. La sombrilla se estrelló contra el pavimento y osciló unos segundos antes al detenerse por peso de las gotas acumulándose en su interior. Sentía como los pétalos le cerraban la garganta. ¿Era la chica de la clase de geografía? Él había dicho que no le interesaba, ¿porqué ocupaba su lugar?

_«¿En verdad era mi lugar?»_, se preguntó con tristeza.

El dolor se intensificó en el acto y su respiración se agitó. Annie se llevó una mano a la boca, pero al retirarla observó horrorizada que en ella tenía un puñado de pétalos mezclados con sangre. Bertholdt no podía irse con otra chica, ¿o sí? Una ráfaga de tos la hizo doblegarse del dolor mientras decenas de pétalos ensangrentados salían de su boca como una cascada. Un montículo rojo se había creado frente a ella y continuaba aumentando en volumen conforme seguía tosiendo. Acababa de dejarlo ir... ¿porqué no se lo había dicho antes?

_«Quizá sea lo mejor, merece alguien que lo trate con cariño»._

_I would rather, I would rather go blind boy_  
_Than to see you, walk away from me child, and all_

No iba a aceptarlo. Era fría y quizá pésima para demostrar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco eran inexistentes. Si era honesta consigo misma, ni siquiera le había gustado en un principio: lo veía como un niño miedoso, inseguro y falto de iniciativa que buscaba ocultarse tras otros y seguirlos si lo consideraba necesario. Habían sido los detalles, esas cosas pequeñas y sutiles que poco a poco la fueron ganando hasta sentirse aterrada de considerarlo diferente a un amigo, aún si él ya la veía con otros ojos desde hace tiempo.

_So you see, I love you so much_  
_That I don't want to watch you leave me baby*_

_«Regresa, por favor»._

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo y salió corriendo tras la camioneta, pero su acción solo empeoró su condición, obligándola a quedarse parada en medio de la calle enrojecida por la mezcolanza de pétalos, sangre y lluvia.

—Bert, regresa...

Annie abrió los ojos. El techo estrellado del cuarto se veía difuso y la sombra de las persianas danzando trémulamente con la brisa del exterior le recordó que había sido todo un sueño; no había pétalos, ni sangre, ni lluvia. El dolor corporal seguía ahí, mas no le impidió sentarse entre las sábanas y tomar el móvil para revisar la hora. Una sonrisa de alivio iluminó la palidez de su rostro cuando leyó el mensaje de buenos días que Bertholdt le había escrito, seguido por varios textos provenientes del grupo con las chicas, muchos de ellos respecto al ensayo. Lo que sí la tomo desprevenida fue la aparición de un nuevo chat de un número desconocido.

**???? 08:01**   
「 "Hola, ¿cómo sigues? Sé que Mikasa dijo que no te incomodáramos, pero me quedé preocupada. (T ^ T) Espero te encuentres bien. No es necesario que respondas, solo quería decírtelo. " 」

Debía ser Sasha. Aunque no tenía mucho de conocerla, se veía como la más amigable del grupo e intentaba llevarse lo mejor posible con todas durante los ensayos. Tras reflexionarlo unos segundos, decidió agregarla como contacto y responderle; cruzar algunas palabras con una compañera no iba a hacerle daño.

**Annie L. 10:12 **  
「 "Me sentí un poco mal cuando desperté, así que papá insistió en que me quedara en casa. Gracias por preguntar. " 」

Además de los Hoover y su padre, nadie más había mostrado preocupación por su bienestar. Le sorprendió más que viera el mensaje tan rápido y buscara contestarle.

**Sasha 10:13 **  
「 "Ow, ¿te enfermaste? (*'-') " 」

**Annie L. 10:13**  
「 "Podría decirse que sí." 」

**Sasha 10:13**   
「 "Entonces no vendrás al ensayo, ¿verdad?" 」

**Annie L. 10:13**  
「 "Lo dudo." 」

**Sasha 10:14**  
「 "Es una pena... no te preocupes, descansa. ¡Se lo comentaré a las demás para que estén tranquilas! (^-^) " 」

Quizá habría sido mejor cortar la conversación ahí, pero algo la tenia intrigada. Debía preguntárselo.

**Annie L. 10:14**   
「 "Oye, ¿no se supone que estás en clases?" 」

**Sasha 10:15 **  
「 "Pues... verás, es una historia algo tonta. (^_^;)" 」

**Annie L. 10:15 **  
「 "Tengo tiempo." 」

La chica procedió a contarle su tragedia al haber metido (no por primera vez) comida a la clase, específicamente frituras. El crujir de estas al masticar terminaron por delatarla con el profesor mientras explicaba y no se pensó dos veces en mandarla a la oficina del prefecto. Ahora se encontraba esperando su sentencia en una pequeña sala con una segunda bolsa de patatas fritas a medio comer.

_«Debe tener agallas o es un caso perdido»_, pensó; luego recordó que era Sasha con quien estaba hablando.

Annie pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde mensajeándose con Sasha, algo que encontró bastante entretenido debido a la cantidad de anécdotas que la castaña tenía bajo la manga, en su mayoría tragicomedias causados por el gran amor que le profesaba a la comida. Era peculiar e involuntariamente graciosa, más de lo que habría imaginado. Jamás se había dado el tiempo de conversar con otras mujeres de su edad aparte de interacciones cuyos fines fueran académicos o por simple cortesía. Ahora que estaba dentro de una banda, eso iba tener que cambiar. Las chicas no eran desagradables: Sasha comenzaba a caerle bien, Krista era muy dulce e incapaz de odiar, Ymir tenía sus momentos, pero lo compensaba con su sarcasmo y Mikasa... quizá con ella si veía roces a futuro, aunque nada grave si llegaban a un acuerdo.

_«Si tan solo pudiera estar con ellas en estos momentos»_, pensó con añoranza al tomar el gato de peluche y estrecharlo contra su pecho.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndola casi caerse de la cama del susto. Ahí estaba su padre, de un humor inusualmente bueno; traía un sobre de papel abierto en mano.

—Veo que ya estás mejor —dijo orgulloso—. Sabía que te repondrías antes para el entrenamiento de hoy.

_«Debe estar bromeando»._

—Un poco —se limitó a responder—. Te ves muy contento, ¿pasó algo interesante?

El brillo en la mirada de su padre le causó un escalofrío, augurando el mal presagio que traerían para ella sus palabras.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¡¿Cómo que no vas a poder tocar el sábado?! —Exclamó Krista—. ¡Hemos estado ensayando para esto, no nos puedes abandonar!

—Sí, pues... el Torneo de Boxeo sería el mismo día del Show de Talentos —dijo Annie; sabía que ni siquiera tenía cara para hablar con ellas al respecto, pero se había obligado a confrontarlas—. Papá lleva tiempo entrenándome, quiere que nos llevemos el Oro a casa.

—¡¿Porqué no nos dijiste antes?! —los ojos de Sasha se pusieron acuosos.

—Lo olvidé —mantener la compostura no era problema para ella—, y como aún no sabía si iban a aceptar o no mi solicitud, lo dejé a un lado y me enfoqué en la banda.

—El Show de Talentos es por la noche —expresó Mikasa con tranquilidad—, seguro podrás llegar a tiempo.

Desde que había decidido ir al ensayo, Annie sintió como si estuvieran dándole fuertes puñetazos en el estómago de manera constante. No podía dejar de pensar en la felicidad de su padre al saber que había sido aceptada en el torneo mientras tocaba, fingiendo que todo estaba bien; ellas no merecían ser engañadas de esa forma y sabiéndose pésima mentirosa, terminó por confesar.

—Eh... —apretó los labios—. Por la noche no tengo permiso de salir —su voz se hizo fina y tenue como un hilo.

—¡Excusas! —Bufó Ymir—. No puedo creer que esperaste a que termináramos el estúpido ensayo para comentar ese pequeño detalle —la morena pateó una caja de cartón vacía que estaba cerca y se llevó una mano a la cintura y otra a la nuca.

_«En verdad lo olvidé»._

—Ymir, será mejor que te tranquilices —murmuró Krista, acercándose a la chica alta para tomarle del brazo.

—Sí, tampoco es como si no pudiéramos sacar la presentación adelante —secundó Sasha—. Krista sabe tocar la guitarra también, es solo de buscar soluciones.

—¡Eso es lo de menos! —Ymir terminó por zafarse del agarre de la pequeña chica rubia—. Se trata del tiempo y esfuerzo que todas hemos sacrificado para hacer esto funcionar, que de pronto alguien no cumpla con su palabra... —apretó los puños—. ¡¿Creen que es justo?!

—No se trata de qué es o no justo —respondió la pelinegra en voz alta—, sino de cómo haremos que todo nuestro esfuerzo valga la pena.

Aunque no lo externara, le sorprendía que la mayoría hubiera tomado una posición madura al respecto. Ymir, por otra parte, seguía aferrada a su indignación y creciente furia.

—Lo siento, chicas —Annie dejó salir un resoplido—. En verdad...

—Me decepcionas, Leonhardt — interrumpió de pronto la morena, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Ni siquiera estás convencida de querer ir al dichoso torneo, ¿o sí?

_Yeah, people like you just fuel my fire_

—Ymir... —susurró Krista—. Basta.

—¡Es la verdad! —replicó, acercándosele—. ¿O me dirás que no tenías ganas de subir al escenario y tocar? ¡Fuiste quien tuvo la maldita idea de formar el grupo! —se cruzó de brazos—. Bien, aquí estamos.

La tensión cayó como una tromba en el lugar. Krista y Sasha se veían asustadas por los avances de la más alta. Mikasa, por su parte, mantenía su temple, aunque una pizca de molestia se asomaba por sus ojos oscuros.

_Yeah, people like you just fuel my fire_

—Antier saliste corriendo... dime, ¿tenías miedo de que te regañaran por llegar tarde a casa? —Ymir la empujó mientras una media sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios—. Te muestras como una chica fría y ruda en la escuela cuando no eres más que una niña asustada que sigue las reglas de papi, una simple fachada.

_Yeah, people like you just fuel my fire_

Había cometido el error más grande: provocarla. Sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar, con par de movimientos rápidos y preciosos logró hacerla caer de bruces al suelo. Adolorida, Ymir volteó a verla hacia arriba con una expresión de incredulidad. Tenía la mejilla izquierda ligeramente raspada y el resto de la cara manchada de polvo.

_Yeah, people like you just fuel my fire_

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —dijo Annie al acomodarse el flequillo.

_People like you just fuel my fire_  
_While people like you just burn!*_

Pero al querer darse la vuelta, sintió como una mano atrapaba su tobillo y la hizo caer al suelo. La chica morena intento arremeter contra ella al querer abalanzársele. Sin pensarlo mucho, le propició una patada a Ymir para que la soltara y se las ingenió para inmovilizarla con una llave, haciéndola gritar del dolor. De inmediato sintió otras manos sobre ella en un intento desesperado por que soltara a la más alta. Aunque todavía sentía enojo, terminó por ceder a los gritos suplicantes de sus compañeras y la dejó libre. Annie se puso de pie por su cuenta y se sacudió la ropa.

—¡Los golpes no son la solución! —exclamó Krista mientras ayudaba a la morena a incorporarse—. ¡Compórtense!

—Una riña de vez en cuando no hace daño —la morena se limpió la sangre que emanaba de su labio con el dorso de la mano.

—Ymir, tu diente... —murmuró Sasha.

Entre pequeñas gotas escarlata, yacía en el suelo un trozo de diente.

—Está bien —Ymir le dedicó a Annie una mirada de reojo—, ya obtuvo lo que quería y yo lo que buscaba.

En silencio, tomó sus cosas y salió de la bodega sin despedirse a pesar de los intentos de Sasha por detenerla. Caminó rumbo a la estación de autobuses, no sin antes pedirle por mensaje a Bertholdt que se abstuviera de ir por ella. Estaba muy molesta y confundida. Sabía que si las demás no hubieran intervenido, Ymir fácilmente habría terminado en condiciones de paciente grave en un hospital. Recordar las expresiones de las chicas no hacía más que empeorar el sentimiento. Bien podría darse la media vuelta y al menos pedirles disculpas por su mala actitud, estaba a un par de cuadras de la bodega, pero...

_«Se lo buscó», _pensó. Quizá era momento de enfocarse en sus verdaderas prioridades, como su papá le había dicho: ganar el Oro en el torneo y mandarlas al carajo.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:  
*I'd Rather Go Blind de Etta James
> 
> *Fuel My Fire de L7


	5. That Girl vs. the World 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No vas a ir a ningún lado —sentenció su padre.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¡**D**e nuevo! —vociferó su padre.

Golpeó el saco frente suyo con todas sus fuerzas, alternando sus puños. Dolor. Siempre había dolor, pero esté en particular no era siquiera físico. Mechones de pelo obstruían la vista a su objetivo, obligándola a detenerse ocasionalmente para apartarlos.

—¡¿Crees que tu oponente va a esperar a que te arregles el peinado, Annie?! ¡Enfócate, por un carajo!

El corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Copiosas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente hasta perderse en su ropa ya humedecida por las arduas horas de entrenamiento. Sentía la garganta seca y el aliento le faltaba; ¿cuánto más tendría que hacer esto? La voz de Ymir surgió como eco en su mente. «_Niña_ _de_ _papi..._ _una_ _fachada_». Volver a escuchar esas palabras la llenó de una furia tan grande y brutal que atacó sin piedad a su inanimado oponente hasta hacerlo caer al suelo en un golpe sordo. Annie cayó de rodillas segundos después, con la respiración agitada y unas terribles ganas de gritar, pero nada salía de su boca.

—Suficiente —dijo su padre, extendiéndole una botella de agua y una toalla—. La sesión ha terminado.

Annie tomó el recipiente y lo destapó sin problemas, vertiendo todo el contenido en su boca. La sensación de alivio y frescura del líquido al pasar por su garganta fue increíble. Cuando estuvo lista, se puso de pie y acompañó a su padre al interior de la casa.

—Me enorgulleces cada día más —dijo—. Mañana seguro ganaremos el Oro e iremos a celebrar a tu restaurante favorito.

Ella se limitó a asentir a la par que presionaba con suavidad la toalla en su rostro y brazos.

Cruzaron la cocina, luego el comedor y por último la sala. Annie observó con melancolía el estante hecho de madera y vidrio que ocupaba gran parte de la estancia. Medallas, trofeos y reconocimientos. Años de constante disciplina y esfuerzo la habían convertido en quien era ahora. También había fotos de ella en los podios, siempre en primer o segundo lugar, pero en ninguna sonreía. La niña que alguna vez fue tenía la mirada vacía. Golpear, evadir, contraatacar. Los regalos de cumpleaños y navidades eran todos referentes al deporte... excepto ese de cuando cumplió nueve años.

Recordaba bien la primera canción con la que se enamoró de la guitarra: _Catch the Wind_ de _Donovan_*. Su padre tenía una pequeña colección de casetes que solía reproducir después de los entrenamientos, cuando ella ya había tomado una ducha y su pequeño cuerpo sucumbía al cansancio de la rutina con las voces y acordes de _Cash_, _Presley_, _Clapton_ y _Hendrix_* para arrullarla. A pesar de las constantes negativas a sus plegarias, obtuvo a Stanzie, su primera y única guitarra acústica. Desde ese momento, se volvieron casi inseparables y los cursos para aprender a tocarla convirtieron en la mejor parte de su día a día por poco más de un año, antes de mudarse a su actual casa. De ahí en adelante, había tenido que practicar por su cuenta.

—No puedo esperar a verte en las ligas mayores —exclamó su padre, posándose frente a la decena de trofeos—. Arrasarás con todas tus oponentes —acto seguido, le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

Miró su reflejo en el vidrio y suspiró; ¿de verdad quería llegar tan lejos? El dorado de los trofeos le brindaba una satisfacción temporal, casi nula.

_«Nunca serán suficientes»_, pensó con tristeza.

Subió con pesadez a su cuarto para tomar un cambio de ropa limpia y su toalla. Luego, se encerró en el baño e intentó quedarse el mayor tiempo posible, haciendo memoria de las canciones que había aprendido a tocar con las chicas.

—Es inútil —dijo en voz baja, sumergiéndose en el agua de la bañera.

_«Les he fallado»._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Bert 21:47 **  
「"¡¿Te peleaste con las chicas?!"」

**Annie L. 21:47**   
「"No fue exactamente una pelea, pero mañana no me presentaré con ellas." 」

Una vez más, Bertholdt se convertía en su confidente. Estaba bastante ilusionado con la idea de verla tocar en público, quizá más que ella. Romperle el corazón no iba a ser algo fácil, sin embargo, en este caso era necesario.

**Bert 21:48**  
「"Ay, Annie... ¿cómo pasó?"」

**Annie L. 21:49**  
「"¿Puedo llamarte?"」

**Bert 21:49**  
「"Ya sabes la respuesta. 😌" 」

Sin dejar que un segundo más pasara, le marcó.

—¿Annie?

Escuchar su voz le trajo un gran alivio.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Antes que nada, quisiera saber qué ocurrió para hacerte decidir abandonar el proyecto.

Annie dejó escapar un resoplido. Quisiera o no, iba a ser necesario hurgar en esa herida fresca. Intentó entonces relatar con la mayor calma y detalle posible lo ocurrido. Tal como esperaba del chico, escuchó de principio a fin su historia, sin interrumpirla o juzgar sus acciones.

—¿Y en verdad quieres participar en ese torneo? —le preguntó Bertholdt tan serio que la sorprendió.

Se quedó callada y su mirada divagó hacia la única silla que había en su habitación. Ahí, reclinada en el respaldo, se encontraba Stanzie. Pensó por unos instantes que, si tuviera vida, estaría decepcionada de ella. En la profundidad de la noche, cuando nadie la miraba, solía imaginarse frente a un público, interpretando para ellos. Era un simple deseo infantil, un sueño que cada vez ardía con mayor fuerza en su interior. Sí, odiaba las multitudes, pero amaba el arte de controlarlas por medio de la música y el lazo espontáneo que se creaba entre el músico y sus espectadores.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues ahí? —volvió a cuestionarle—. Annie, desde que te conozco has reprimido tanto tu amor por la música que debo esconder tu guitarra eléctrica en mi casa por miedo a lo que diga tu papá.

—Es más difícil de lo que piensas —respondió ella, masajeándose el tabique de la nariz—. Papá quier-

—Tu papá, no tú —interrumpió el muchacho—. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—Tocar en el Show de Talentos... —dijo en voz muy baja—. Seguir con la banda.

—¡Entonces hazlo! —exclamó, obligándola a separarse un poco del móvil—. Te mereces una segunda oportunidad y estoy seguro de que las chicas estarán dispuestas a dártela.

—No lo sé —confesó; odiaba mostrarse débil.

—Cree en ti. Siempre has sido fuerte, es momento de que lo demuestres.

Las palabras de Bertholdt le infundían calidez y seguridad y se encontró sonriendo por unos segundos antes de recordar de nuevo la pelea. Había sido breve, pero desastrosa y probablemente ya la tenían fichada como alguien indeseable.

—Y por lo de las chicas, digamos que le rompí un diente a alguien en el proceso... —confesó avergonzada—. ¡Me provocó!

—¿Fue esa tal Ymir?

—Sí.

Guardaron silencio. Ymir era la mayor de las cinco y tenía mala reputación en la escuela, inclusive más que la propia Annie. Poco se sabía de ella, pero nadie quería conocer el resto. Era problemática inclusive dentro del salón... si es que entraba a clases; era casi un milagro saber que no estaba expulsada.

—Mira, solo intenta hablar con ellas. Entre más rápido, mejor —le aconsejó—. ¿Sigues en el grupo de la banda?

—Lo silencié hace tiempo —más de una vez se había en salirse, pero por alguna razón no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

—Envía un mensaje.

Escuchó a Bertholdt bostezar y dejó escapar un breve suspiro.

—Quizá, debo pensármelo —se limitó a responder—. Disculpa las molestias, que descanses.

Antes de que Bertholdt pudiera responderle, colgó. Annie se dejó caer en la cama, cobijándose con sus pensamientos y la oscuridad del cuarto. A pesar de poder justificar su actuar violento en contra de Ymir, sentía remordimiento. Abrió sus mensajes y observó el grupo silenciado que habían hecho tiempo después para hablar de tonterías; llevaba más de cien sin abrir y continuaban escribiendo. Lo abrió; se encontraban conversando sobre qué usarían el día de mañana. Le pareció en un principio algo tonto, pero comprendía a donde iban con eso. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a teclear.

**Annie L. 22:09**  
「"¿Podríamos hablar?"」

Los comentarios se detuvieron y una solicitud de videollamada apareció en la pantalla minutos después. Dudó en contestarla, pero al final se obligó a hacerlo; sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho al ver sus rostros en el móvil. Debía ser fuerte.

—¿Al fin recapacitaste, Leonhardt? —preguntó Ymir mientras devoraba un trozo de pan con mermelada; notar el pedazo de diente faltante la hizo sentir mal—, ¿o tendremos un segundo round?

—Ymir, por favor —dijo Mikasa—. No empieces.

—Oigan, eh... les debo una disculpa.

Era extraño estar en una video llamada, sobre todo por el contexto de la situación; hubiera preferido arreglarlo en persona.

—¡No tienes nada que disculpar! —exclamó Sasha—. De hecho, estábamos esperando que dijeras algo.

—¿Qué?...

—Hablamos después de la pelea —explicó Krista al estar trenzándose el cabello—. Teníamos esperanza de que pensaras bien las cosas y nos acompañaras.

_«Estas chicas...»_

—Igual planeas ir al torneo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mikasa en un tono placido, inmutable.

—No lo sé.

—¡Ay, por favor! —exclamó la morena de mala gana—. Di sí o no, Leonhardt. No nos hagas perder el tiempo.

—Sí, debo ir —confesó.

Tampoco quería quedarle mal a su padre, después de todo, sabía lo importante que era para él su participación en el torneo y el orgullo que sentiría si ganaba ese primer lugar.

—Entonces nada ha cambiado —bufó Ymir—. Quédate con tu torneo, niña de papi. Suerte.

—¡Espera!

La pantalla donde se veía la morena perdió la señal. Annie suspiró.

—Quiero tocar con ustedes —añadió, atropellando sus palabras por miedo a que las demás también la dejaran colgada.

—¿Pero cómo lo harás si dices que tu papá no te deja salir por la noche? —cuestionó Krista.

—También tienes que saber a qué hora saldrás del evento en caso de querer alcanzarnos —añadió la pelinegra—, porque debemos estar en la escuela a las seis de la tarde a más tardar.

—El evento acaba... —el ánimo se le vino por los suelos—. A las siete.

—Vas a tener que elegir entonces —respondió Mikasa, dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa, algo inusual en lo que llevaba de conocerla—. No te vamos a juzgar si vas a tu torneo, pero si decides acompañarnos, serás bienvenida. Buenas noches —segundos después, cortó la conexión.

—Ya debo colgar también o tendré problemas. Nos vemos luego —dijo la pequeña rubia de buen modo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Ahora solo quedaban ella y la castaña. La situación era mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero tampoco estaba feliz con el resultado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó la otra chica al estar pelando una naranja.

—Quiero ir con ustedes —susurró Annie—. Estoy cansada de los torneos, deseo ser parte la experiencia y tocar juntas.

—¡Entonces ven con nosotras! —replicó Sasha en tono enérgico.

—¿Cómo?

Ya se había resignado a la idea de que no iría al Show de Talentos, sin embargo, ahora que la balanza había cedido a un lado, debía pensarse las cosas con mayor detalle. En primeras instancias, tenía a Bertholdt como una salida fácil al problema, pero sabía que su padre lo consideraría como la opción más obvia en caso de desaparecer y tampoco quería crearle una imagen peor de la que ya tenía del pobre chico ni abusar de su buena voluntad y sentimientos.

—Mira, ¿qué te parece si lo planeamos todo por mensaje? —preguntó Sasha en voz baja—. Se supone que ya debo estar dormida y papá se acaba de levantar —añadió entre risitas que amortiguó con su mano.

—Claro.

Después de finalizar la videollamada, pusieron manos a la obra. Su corazón latía con fuerza conforme iban estructurando el plan, buscando que cada uno de los elementos encajara lo mejor posible. Parte de ella seguía conflictuada por la traición que estaría cometiendo en contra de su padre, no obstante, Bertholdt tenía razón: quería tocar en el Show de Talentos sin importar el castigo que fuera a venir después del infame acto de rebeldía. Los pasos a seguir eran relativamente sencillos y solo tendría que preocuparse de una sola cosa: realizar cada uno a la hora indicada, de lo contrario, podría haber problemas indeseados.

Una vez se despidieron, Annie decidió poner en marcha lo hablado y escribir un mensaje para Bertholdt junto con una ubicación.

**Annie L. 01:11**  
「"¿Podrías llevar mi guitarra eléctrica a la siguiente dirección antes de mediodía, por favor? Es la casa de Sasha, estará esperándote para recibirla. "」

**Bert 01:12**  
「"Por supuesto, dile que ahí estaré. 😌"」

**Annie L. 01:12**  
「"Pensé que estabas dormido... olvídalo, gracias."」

**Bert 01:12**  
「"Estaba viendo un documental. Y no hay nada que agradecer. ❤️"」

**Annie L. 01:13**   
「"Claro que sí, espera." 」

Merecía por lo menos algo, aunque fuera pequeño. Dejó el móvil a un lado, se levantó y rápidamente tomó a Stanzie de la silla donde retozaba para llevarla consigo a la cama. Afinó con cuidado sus cuerdas y luego encendió nuevamente su celular para marcarle al chico en cuestión.

—¿Hola?

Sin decir nada, puso la llamada en altavoz. De las puntas de sus dedos emergió la melodía; de sus tímidos labios, la letra. Era esa canción, su primer amor, aquella con la que había abierto los ojos al mundo musical y sus beldades, y la primera que había tocado para Bertholdt cuando decidió mostrarse su talento oculto.

_In the chilly hours and minutes_   
_Of uncertainty_   
_I want to be_   
_In the warm hold of your loving mind_

Cuando escuchó su risita nerviosa desde el teléfono, Annie sintió la zona de sus mejillas ponerse tibia; Bertholdt tenía una risa muy linda, siempre lo había pensado.

_To feel you all around me_   
_And to take your hand_   
_Along the sand_   
_Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind_

No se sentía como aquellas otras veces que cantaba para él esa canción, y vaya que habían sido muchas a lo largo de esos cinco años. El latido de su corazón estaba frenético y su canto, a pesar de perderse entre los acordes del instrumento, amenazaba de manera constante con salir desafinado. Pensar en el brillo jade de sus ojos y la ternura en su mirar, cómo debía sentirse en esos instantes...

_«¿Porqué?»_

_When sundown pales the sky_   
_I want to hide a while_   
_Behind your smile_   
_And everywhere I'd look, your eyes I'd find_

Si alguien se merecía una entrada directa al cielo, era Bertholdt. Eso la llevó a pensar si hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella en caso de que no existieran sentimientos de por medio. Seguro que sí, era demasiado bondadoso como para negar su ayuda a alguien.

_For me to love you now_   
_Would be the sweetest thing_   
_T'would make me sing_   
_Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind_

Continuaba escuchándolo reírse bajito mientras continuaba tocando. Sabía que estaba nervioso y no lo culpaba; ella se sentía igual. Era raro, usualmente las chicas esperaban algo así de quien querían, no al revés...

_«¿Tanto me gusta?»_

_For standin' in your heart_   
_Is where I want to be_   
_And long to be_   
_Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind*_

Al terminar, Annie dejó a Stanzie entre las almohadas y tomó el celular. Sus manos estaban ligeramente temblorosas mientras quitó el modo altavoz y se acercó el móvil al oído; escuchó aplausos. Una calidez se esparció por todo su interior.

—Gracias por la serenata —comentó risueño.

—Quería agradecerte de alguna forma —respondió Annie, intentando mantener el tono de voz lo más neutro posible—. Sé lo mucho que te gusta esa canción.

—Espero no te regañen por estar tocando a esta hora.

—Papá tiene el sueño muy pesado, créeme, por eso tiendo a practicar de noche... —dejó escapar un bostezo—. Bien, creo que iré a dormir. Nos vemos en el Show de Talentos.

—¡Espera! Annie... yo...

La línea se quedó en silencio.

—¿Hola? —preguntó ella, extrañada—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—¡Ah, perdón! Si... sí, ahí estaré sin falta —respondió de tajo—. Dulces sueños.

Esta vez fue él quien colgó.

_«Dulces sueños para ti también, Bert»._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Miró sus manos vendadas. Otra derrota en el bolsillo; había sido demasiado fácil. A juzgar por el semblante de su padre, lo había hecho bien, más no excelente. Eran pocas veces las que se mostraba satisfecho con su desempeño en el ring y se lo hacía saber apretando con suavidad uno de sus hombros. En lo que iba del torneo, apenas se dignaba a prestarle atención. Annie alzó la mirada al gran reloj que se encontraba en la parte superior del gimnasio. Faltaba poco.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su padre al verla levantarse.

—Al baño —respondió Annie con toda la naturalidad posible—. Vengo en un momento.

_«Lo siento»._

Mientras se hacía paso por la multitud enardecida por el sonar de la campana anunciando el siguiente encuentro, Annie intentaba llegar a los vestidores. Eran esos instantes cuando detestaba ser de estatura baja, pues apenas sobrepasaba el metro y medio. Caminó por concurridas veredas y empujó a cuantos se le interpusieran entre ella y su destino hasta que logró llegar.

Adentro de los vestidores se encontró con varias de sus contrincantes, algunas de ellas conocidas y otras no tanto. Por como la miraban, pudo deducir que no era del todo bienvenida, aunque le daba igual si lo era o no; ya les había arrebatado varios premios, podían ensañarse cuanto quisieran. Annie apresuró el paso hacia su casillero asignado y lo abrió con la llave sin problema. Sacó de él una maleta deportiva y dejó las llaves sobrepuestas en el cerrojo antes de salir tan rápido como había llegado. Ahora todo se resumiría en encontrar la salida de emergencia y, si todo salía bien, Sasha estaría esperándola afuera.

—¿Qué piensas que haces, niña? —dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Annie se volteó para encontrarse con su padre, quien la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los delgados labios estaban tan apretados que formaban una temblorosa línea horizontal. Se había tardado más de lo debido, ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias.

—¡Respóndeme, Annie! —gritó.

La rubia se estremeció, dejando caer la mochila que traía consigo al suelo. Tenía miedo, estaba paralizada. En su mente comenzó a liberarse una lucha interna: ¿seguiría con el plan establecido o lo mandaría por la borda? Tragó saliva. Si se iba, tendría asegurada una buena reprimenda cuando llegara a casa; si se quedaba, perdería la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

_«¿A quién engaño?»_

—Voy a tocar en el Show de Talentos de la escuela —anunció con toda la firmeza que pudo.

Se agachó para tomar la mochila y colgarla en el hombro. Aún con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, se giró en torno a la salida de emergencia que se encontraba al fondo a la izquierda del pasillo. En ese instante, sintió como una mano aprisionaba su muñeca con una fuerza tal que la hizo gemir del dolor.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado —sentenció su padre.

—Claro que puedo —respondió Annie, mirándolo de reojo. Tan rápido como pudo, logró zafarse en un par de movimientos y se soltó a la fuga.

—¡Annie! ¡Regresa aquí en este mismo instante!

_«Lo siento»._

Dio vuelta a la izquierda y se encontró con la puerta. Podía escuchar el eco del golpe del bastón contra el suelo detrás de ella. _Clac, clac, clac. _Los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele acuosos. _Clac, clac_. Estaba cada vez más cerca. Se llevó una mano al pecho; lo sentía pesado, como si trajera algo pesado encima. _Clac_. Estiró una mano para abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

—Ya basta de tonterías —dijo con severidad su padre—. No ganarás nada si continúas jugando a ser la artista.

—Es lo mismo que tú haces —antes de voltearse, Annie se limpió las lágrimas y le dedicó una mirada de cansancio y frustración—. Estás proyectando tus deseos en mí.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡Claro que lo es! —replicó la rubia—. Todo este maldito tiempo he hecho lo que tú quieres y he sido una hija obediente, ¿pero sabes qué? Jamás he podido hacer algo por mí —apretó los puños—: iré al Show de Talentos a como dé lugar, y si tú te interpones, voy a quitarte de mi camino.

—Annie, piensa bien las cosas —dijo su padre, queriendo mostrarse comprensivo—. Ya estás aquí, sé prudente.

—Ya lo pensé y voy a ir a ese maldito Show de Talentos.

Entre más lo decía, mayor era la llamarada pasional escondida en su interior que debía ocultar constantemente para darle gusto; ya había tenido lo suficiente. Sin meditarlo, caminó en torno a su padre. Enfrentarlo hacia de su interior jirones, pero debía mantenerse firme y cuando estuvo cara a cara con él y vio sus intenciones de retenerla, lo empujó para salir corriendo. El eco de su nombre siendo gritado por su padre quebró su corazón en mil pedazos; lágrimas tibias humedecieron sus mejillas y nublaron su mirada. Quizá si era una hija de papi después de todo.

_«No. Debo pensar en mí aunque sea una vez en esta vida»._

Se limpió las lágrimas antes de confrontar el evento y la decisión que había tomado, luego se preocuparía por el castigo.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—Oye, Annie, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Armin en voz baja al observarla por el espejo retrovisor.

Tras encontrarse con la castaña, ambas subieron al pequeño auto del chico Arlert, quien no vivía muy lejos del evento. Sasha había optado por ir de copiloto, por lo que ella estaba acompañada por sus pertenencias en el asiento trasero.

—No, estoy bien —dijo Annie en voz baja.

El viaje resultó más corto de lo esperado; en menos de cinco cuadras, ya estaban en casa del rubio. Los tres salieron del auto y entraron a la casa. El aura emanando esta era bastante ligera y jovial, sobre todo por lo bien iluminada que se encontraba.

—¡Tu casa es muy bonita! —exclamó Sasha, dejándose caer en el sillón lleno de cojines—. ¡Es tan cómodo!

—Solo no subas los pies con los zapatos puestos —murmuró el chico rubio, avergonzado.

—¿No hay problema si utilizo el baño para arreglarme? —dijo Annie en voz baja.

—Todos están fuera atendiendo el negocio —explicó Armin, dejando las llaves en la mesa del recibidor—. No tardan en regresar, por lo que te sugiero hacerlo rápido... mamá a veces es muy especial cuando hay visitas inesperadas —las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un suave rosado.

Acto seguido, el rubio le dio direcciones de cómo llegar al baño. Annie, aunque apenada, se vio obligada a subir las escaleras al segundo piso. Tal como el primero, estaba bastante iluminado y un par de macetas con plantas artificiales resguardaban la entrada de su destino. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió del mismo modo. No había mucho tiempo para pensar, estaban contrarreloj.

Al salir, bajó las escaleras y se encontró al par viendo la televisión mientras comían galletas de chispas de chocolate. Cuando la notaron, Sasha dejó caer el trozo de galleta que estaba a punto de devorar.

—¡Qué linda te ves! —gritó emocionada.

Traía puesta una camiseta negra una talla más grande con el logo y la calavera coronada por rosas de _Grateful Dead_* fajada en una falda de cuadros, medias de red y botines negros con brillantes hebillas plateadas. Su cabello lo había recogido con un listón rojo. No había pensado mucho en qué querría usar ese día, aunque jamás se consideró interesada en la moda; prefería usar ropa cómoda y de corte deportivo por los entrenamientos.

—Eh... fue lo primero que encontré —confesó Annie, bajando la mirada al suelo; las mejillas se le pusieron un poco tibias.

—Pues si te ves muy bien —reafirmó el muchacho con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Ah! Por cierto —lo había olvidado por completo, quizá porque era hasta innecesario—. Sasha, ¿Bertholdt te dió la guitarra?

El rostro de la castaña se tornó pálido, como si hubiera visto pasar un fantasma detrás suyo.

—No... no llegó —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo que no llegó?

—Estuve esperándolo toda la mañana y un poco después de la una de la tarde, pero nada —explicó Sasha.

—Tal vez deberían llamar a Bert —sugirió Armin—. No es del tipo de personas que te deje colgado.

_«Algo en definitiva no está bien»_, pensó Annie.

Como Armin había dicho, el chico alto nunca le fallaba. Sacó su móvil de la maleta y le envió un mensaje, pero no recibió una respuesta rápida como de costumbre, por lo que decidió llamarle un par de veces. Nada. No podía estar siquiera enojada.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Armin al ver a las dos chicas con cara de preocupación.

—Tal vez Krista pueda prestarte una de sus guitarras, Annie —dijo Sasha—. Dijo que tenía dos y aún no son las seis; puede que aún esté en casa.

—Podríamos intentar.

Era mejor que nada.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Estaba preocupada, ni siquiera Reiner estaba respondiendo llamadas. Afuera llovía copiosamente, haciendo el camino rumbo a la escuela difícil. Por lo menos habían salido de casa de los Arlert con tiempo, de lo contrario estarían perdidos. Sasha roncaba suavemente desde el asiento de copiloto y de vez en cuando decía el nombre de algún platillo de comida. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, habría sido gracioso.

—Tú y Bert parecen ser bastante cercanos —comentó Armin.

—¡Ah! Pues... somos vecinos —contestó Annie, saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. Nos conocemos desde pequeños.

—¿En serio? Pensé que eran novios o algo así.

Se quedó callada.

_«¿Qué somos?»_

Una pregunta difícil. No quería ilusionarse con la idea de estar con Bertholdt de manera romántica; era su mejor amigo, su confidente. Sabia que a él le gustaba e inclusive a veces se refería a ella como su novia, pero... ¿quería intentarlo de verdad? Si todo salía mal, no iban a poder verse más, sería una tortura que debería soportar al estar solo separados por una valla. Su corazón, partido en mil pedazos, quería tornarse en polvo con solo pensar en ese dilema. Claro que lo quería, no le gustaba aceptarlo, pero esa era la verdad, su verdad.

—Perdón, creo que te incomode con la pregunta —murmuró Armin.

—No, está bien... —confesó, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Es complicado.

No hubo conversación el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a la escuela y se estacionaron. Annie intentó en repetidas ocasiones comunicarse con Bertholdt y su amigo, pero tanto las llamadas como los mensajes fueron en vano. Esperaba que por lo menos Krista no se hubiera olvidado de la guitarra.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar, al punto que se vieron obligados a correr para el interior del recinto, no sin antes despertar a Sasha, quien parecía estar soñando con raviolis. Al entrar ya había bastante gente en el pasillo principal, tanto alumnos como profesores y algunos padres de familia.

—Esperen —dijo la castaña, sacando el celular del pequeño bolso que traía consigo para contestar una llamada—. ¿Hola?... sí, ya estamos aquí, ¿donde están ustedes?...

—No pensé que vendrían tantas personas —comentó Armin—. El año pasado eran menos... espero quepan todos en el auditorio.

—No vine al festival pasado —confesó Annie, observando como la masa de gente se movía de un lado para el otro de manera lenta.

—Estuvo bien, pero este será mejor —dijo el rubio con toda la seguridad del mundo—. Tendrán casa llena, nada mal para su primera presentación.

Annie sintió una punzada en el estómago, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. No había pensado en ese pequeño detalle: el público. Cuando estaba en torneos era fácil ignorarlos; solo tenía ojos para su contrincante y al ganar la contienda, evitaba mirar a los lados e intentaba enfocarse en su padre. Ahora el contrincante no sería una sola persona y su padre no estaría para ella. El dolor subió hacia su pecho, obligándola a presionarlo con la mano derecha.

_«Puedo hacerlo... puedo hacerlo»_.

—¡Chicos! —llamó la castaña tras colgar—. Las demás están por acá, ¡vayamos!

Los tres caminaron tan rápido como se los permitió la cantidad de asistentes hacia uno de los salones. Adentro, algunos de los otros participantes se encontraban arreglándose y conversando entre sí. Las palpitaciones se volvían cada vez más dolorosas y respirar de pronto se había vuelto complicado.

—¡Allá! —gritó Sasha, apuntando al fondo del cuarto.

Se apresuraron para reunirse con el resto y, para sorpresa de Annie, no estaban solas. Mikasa se encontraba hablando con un chico castaño que nunca había visto en la escuela, aunque no comprendía ni quería saber porque se encontraba disgustado. Un gran ramo de rosas rojas envuelto en celofán transparente descansaba sobre la paleta de una banca cercana junto con algunas pertenencias de las chicas.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quien se digno a venir —comentó Ymir cruzándose de brazos antes media sonrisa al verla—. Bienvenida de vuelta, Leonhardt.

—¡Viniste! —chilló de felicidad Krista al ir a recibirla con un abrazo.

Annie se quedó pasmada.

—Hola —susurró para después corresponder torpemente el gesto a la más pequeña.

—¿Qué tal, Annie? —dijo la pelinegra; aunque su forma de saludarla fue de lo más tranquila, no era difícil darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría—. Oigan, venimos en un momento, ¿sí? —añadió rápidamente, tomando al desconocido del brazo—. Explíquenles la dinámica, por favor.

Ambos salieron del lugar murmurándose cosas entre sí mientras eran observados de forma no tan discreta por los demás presentes. Armin salió tras ellos.

_«Seguro es su novio o algo por el estilo», _pensó Annie y lo dejó pasar.

—Y... ¿qué es eso de la dinámica? —preguntó Sasha, intentando romper el hielo.

—¡Ah! Pues acaban de pasarnos una lista enumerada para que nos anotáramos porque ese iba a ser el orden de presentación —explicó Krista al soltarla.

—¿Y cuál es el nuestro?

—Somos el quinto acto en presentarse —respondió Ymir—. Por cierto, el idiota de Reiner trajo tu guitarra hace rato —los ojos de la morena destellaron burlones.

—¿Reiner? —repitió Annie, extrañada.

—Sí, dijo que lo disculparas a Bert por no poder entregarte la guitarra personalmente —añadió Krista.

En eso, Ymir tomó el ramo de rosas y se lo entregó. Los ojos de Annie se abrieron por completo al ver las flores entre sus brazos; debían ser por lo menos dos docenas.

—También nos pidió que te entregáramos eso —comentó la morena en tono burlón—. ¡Ese Bert si que es todo un romántico!

—Aw, es un lindo detalle —dijo Sasha con tristeza—. Me gustaría que mi chico fuera así de lindo conmigo.

En ese instante, Annie notó un sobre entre el mar de pétalos rojos y tallos verdes. Con cuidado, lo sacó y dejó el ramo de nuevo en la mesa. Disimuladamente, la deslizó entre la cintura de la falda y la camiseta.

—Ahora vuelto —dijo.

—¡No te tardes, pronto vendrán a llamarnos! —advirtió Krista.

Annie asintió y salió del salón para buscar privacidad que por suerte encontró cerca de unos casilleros. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió, encontrándose con una carta escrita en pluma azul. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer la letra.

_Mi querida Annie:_

_Antes que nada, me disculpo por no haberle dado la guitarra a tu amiga ni poder llevarte las rosas en persona, planeaba dártelas después de la presentación, pero al tener un gran inconveniente, le pedí a Reiner que lo hiciera por mí. Esta vez no ha sido cobardía, te lo juro, solo no me pidas explicaciones; confía en mí, todo estará bien._

_Espero no recibir un golpe por llamarte «querida», pero en verdad no hay otra forma para mí de poder verte. Eres mi todo, te adoro con todo el corazón y me hace feliz saber que cumplirás tu sueño. Me pesa no poder estar contigo en estos momentos, sé lo difícil que es para ti tocar en público, pero lo lograrás. Y si llegas a tener miedo y sientes que te vas a paralizar, piensa que estamos sentados en las escaleras del pórtico de tu casa, solo tú y yo. Cierra los ojos unos instantes e imagínalo, estaré ahí para ti, hoy y siempre._

_Bert_

Annie dobló la carta y la presionó con ternura contra su pecho antes de guardarla nuevamente en el sobre.

_«Tonto»._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¡¿Cómo que aún no tenemos un nombre?! —preguntó Sasha alarmada.

_«No me jodan»,_ pensó Annie con frustración.

Los inconvenientes se dejaron caer sobre ellas como la lluvia implacable del exterior. El nerviosismo resultaba contagioso y no tener un nombre para el grupo hacia de la espera una tortura. Y lo peor: seguían ellas.

—No se me ocurre nada —dijo Mikasa.

Después de haber salido a conversar con el chico castaño, la había notado más distante de lo normal. Tampoco quería preguntarle, podía llegar a ser hasta contraproducente con la situación en que se encontraban.

—Lo siento, a mi tampoco —susurró Krista.

—A mí ni me miren —replicó Ymir, frunciendo el ceño—. Soy pésima con los nombres.

—Olvidemos los nombres, ¿cuál canción vamos a interpretar?

Las demás la miraron con desconcierto. Annie tomó una gran bocanada de aire; esto no podía estar pasando.

—_Queens of Noise* _suena como la más viable —replicó Mikasa—. La otra...

—¡Está mejor! —interrumpió la morena.

—Concuerdo con Mikasa, es un evento con padres de familia y profesores. No podemos tocar algo tan... explícito.

—A mi me da lo mismo mientras se decidan por una, igual con el nombre —respondió Annie, sintiendo como la desesperación comenzaba a poseerla a tal punto que había tomado una rosa del ramo para traerla consigo tras bambalinas.

Escucharon los aplausos del exterior. Las cinco intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. El grupo de alumnos que acababan de terminar bajaron por las escaleras y salieron del auditorio victoriosos mientras que ellas buscaban la forma de mantener la compostura.

—Bueno, chicas... ha sido un placer conocerlas —dijo Sasha en tono dramático, extendiendo una mano al frente—. Hagamos que esto funcione.

—Seremos un asco —dijo Ymir, colocando su mano encima de la de la castaña.

—No seas tan pesimista —la regañó Krista, haciendo lo mismo.

Mikasa dejó escapar un resoplido y se les unió. Ahora solo faltaba ella. Consideraba esa clase de rituales como algo tonto y cursi, pero no iba a decírselos.

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez —dijo Annie, completando el quinteto—... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—¡Estimado público! —dijo una voz masculina desde el escenario—. Nuestro siguiente número es una banda de rock compuesta por cinco señoritas que prometen volarles la cabeza con su belleza y talento... ¡Denle un aplauso a _Queens of Noise_!

—Toquemos_ Shitlist* —_soltó Krista de golpe.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y bajaron las manos al mismo tiempo.

Al subir al escenario, las cortinas se habían cerrado para que pudieran alistarse. El staff del evento se había movilizado y sus instrumentos ya se encontraban listos para ser tocados. Cada una se colocó en el lugar asignado. Ver a su guitarra esperándola le dio a Annie un a ligera pizca de paz mental. Cuidadosamente, se desató el listón rojo que de su recogido y ató con él la rosa contra el soporte de su micrófono. Luego, se pasó la correa de la guitarra por encima de los hombros y afinó un poco las cuerdas.

—¡Vamos, _Queens of Noise_! —gritó Sasha, golpeando un platillo de la batería.

El telón se corrió. Annie dejó salir un respingo; era mucha la gente que estaría viéndolas, más de la esperada. De pronto comenzó a faltarle el aire y la vista quiso ponérsele borrosa. Tragó saliva; ¿de verdad iba a poder con la presión?

—Tranquila —susurró Mikasa, dándole una palmadita en el hombro antes de ir hacia el micrófono principal—. ¡Buenas noches a todos! —gritó—. Tal como escucharon, somos Queens of Noise. Es honor compartir el escenario con estas cuatro talentosas pero nada frágiles señoritas, ¡¿están listos?!

El público reaccionó de buena manera, pero Annie no estaba lista. Por inercia, bajó la mirada al suelo, encontrándose con la rosa. Sintió que el miedo se aminoraba; pensándolo bien, los rituales no eran tan malos. Tomó un respiro profundo y el show comenzó.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones y compositores: 
> 
> *Donovan es un cantautor, poeta y guitarrista escocés. En un principio se creyó que sería el Bob Dylan británico por sus inicios en el folk, pero terminó convirtiéndose en uno de los mayores representantes de la psicodelia de mediados y finales de los sesenta.
> 
> * Johnny Cash fue un cantante, compositor, guitarrista, actor y autor estadounidense. Considerado como uno de los músicos más influyentes del siglo XX. Considerado el "rey de la música country" y un icono de ese género.
> 
> * Elvis Presley fue uno de los cantantes estadounidenses más populares del siglo XX considerado como un ícono cultural y conocido ampliamente bajo su nombre de pila, Elvis. Se hace referencia a él frecuentemente como «El Rey del Rock and Roll» o simplemente «El Rey».
> 
> * Eric Clapton es un músico, cantante y compositor de rock y blues británico, conocido por su magistral habilidad con la guitarra eléctrica, en concreto con su Stratocaster. Es conocido por el apodo de «Slowhand».
> 
> *Jimi Hendrix fue un músico, cantante y compositor estadounidense. A pesar de que su carrera profesional solo duró cuatro años, es considerado uno de los guitarristas más influyentes de la historia del rock.
> 
> * Grateful Dead fue un grupo de rock y folk rock estadounidense influido por la psicodelia.
> 
> *Queens of Noise es una canción del grupo de rock femenino de los setentas, The Runaways.
> 
> *Shitlist es una canción del grupo de rock punk/grunge femenino L7, de principios de los noventa.


	6. 03.5 That Boy Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Dime algo, Bertholdt —preguntó Annie en voz queda—. ¿Qué somos?

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—**D**ulces sueños.

Bert colgó. Quería darse un buen puñetazo por ser tan cobarde. Todos esos años sin poder decírselo a la cara. Era su novia, ¿porqué era tan difícil decir que la quería? Annie siempre se comportaba con él de forma fría, desinteresada... y dolía. No creía estar haciendo algo mal para que fuera así con él, tampoco le debía absolutamente nada. Ya estaba resignado a vivir con su indiferencia y a pesar de eso, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Era un masoquista sin remedio y lo sabía; cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera alejado de una chica como Annie, sin embargo...

_«Necesita que crean en ella»._

Observó el estuche con la guitarra eléctrica dentro apoyado en la pared junto con un pequeño amplificador, un par de pedales y cables variados. Aún recordaba la emoción de Annie cuando la vio en el aparador de la tienda de música; pocas cosas la alegraban al punto de hacerla sonreír de oreja a oreja y esa guitarra eléctrica roja era una de ellas. La rubia hizo hasta lo imposible para no gastar el dinero que su padre le daba cada semana para comprarla; Bert, por su parte, decidió que un porcentaje del dinero que tenía ahorrado iría para la causa. Tardaron tres meses en conseguir una suma razonable para comprarla, pero no fue suficiente. La desilusión opacó el brillo azulado de los ojos de Annie y regresaron a casa con las manos vacías. Verla tan destrozada lo hizo reconsiderar contar el total de sus ahorros y darse cuenta que, en efecto, era suficiente para conseguir la guitarra; su consola de videojuegos podía esperar. Al día siguiente, la compraron; nunca había visto a Annie tan feliz.

_«Ojalá pudiera verla sonreír más seguido»._

Al dejar salir un profundo bostezo, Bert decidió apagar la luz y acostarse en su cama, mirando en dirección a la ventana que daba al patio de los Leonhardt. Esperaba al menos que Annie hubiera ido a dormir tras la llamada; le esperaba un día muy agitado.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¿Rosas? —se quejó Reiner, tomando la figura del caballo por la cabeza mientras pensaba su próximo movimiento—. Sé un poco más original, Bert.

—A ella le gustan —insistió—. ¡Qué todo mundo regale esas flores no debería importar!

—Pero importa cuando quieres sorprender a la chica que te gusta —replicó su amigo—. ¡Llévale algo más interesante!

—Si supieras lo que me costó preguntarle...

El muchacho rubio le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva antes de matar a su alfil y ponerlo fuera del tablero.

—Bueno, lo sabes —corrigió Bert, apenado—, pero tampoco quiero darle algo que no le guste y volver a preguntárselo arruinaría la sorpresa.

—Mira, ya hiciste el pedido y dudo que lo cambien a última hora —suspiró Reiner—. Si dices que esas flores le gustan, bien por ella... y sigues.

—¡Ah! Disculpa — Bert meditó detenidamente las posibles jugadas unos segundos—. Iré por el ramo en un rato más, pero primero debo llevar la guitarra de Annie a casa de una de sus amigas.

—¿Annie? ¿Con amigas? —las cejas del rubio se alzaron con incredulidad—. ¡Eso sí que es digno de verse!

En el tiempo que llevaban conociéndola, Annie no había tenido una relación muy cercana con las demás chicas del vecindario, más que nada por las diferencias entre ellas que fueron haciéndose cada vez más abísmales conforme pasaban los años.

—Tarde o temprano iba a hacer amistades —respondió Bert con sencillez, moviendo una de sus torres—. La música le está ayudando mucho a abrirse.

—Y hablando de ayuda... ¿ya aplicaste los consejos que te di?

Bert se quedó pensativo.

—¡Para su primer beso, vamos! —exclamó Reiner—. Aún siguen sin tener nada de nada, ¿verdad? 

Dejó salir un resoplido y bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño montón de piezas color blanco que se habían acumulado durante el tiempo que llevaban jugando.

—Solo le he dado un beso en la mejilla y eso fue hace unas semanas... —murmuró avergonzado.

—Te buscaste una muy difícil —dijo el rubio con pesadez—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar intentándolo?

—¡Jamás cambiaría a Annie por alguien más! —detestaba cuando su amigo hacía esa clase de comentarios—. Ella... necesita tiempo, es todo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas esperarla?

El corazón de Bert dio un vuelco. Era verdad que moría de ganas por poder tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla, hacerle mimos y demás cosas que una pareja común haría, pero Annie era diferente y presionarla solo desembocaría en hacerla alejarse más. No quería perderla por una tontería.

—Hasta que ella se encuentre lista —concluyó.

—En verdad admiro tu perseverancia, Bert —comentó el rubio tras hacer su movimiento—, pero tampoco puedes desvivirte por ella. Si Annie no tiene intenciones de dar el primer paso, hazlo tú. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: espera el momento indicado, tómala de la barbilla y sin decir nada, dale un beso. Si te corresponde, bien, y si no, pues... —se rió—. Iré a visitarte al hospital.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Reiner tenía razón; debía ser realista y asumir las consecuencias en dado caso que Annie lo rechazara. Si bien podía quererla profundamente, no iba a obligarla a quedarse con él. La idea en sí era dolorosa, pero dejar a un lado la posibilidad de que pudiera pasar era contraproducente y solo lo haría sufrir más. Tendría que prepararse para lo peor cuando el momento de la verdad llegara.

Antes de que pudiera hacer su siguiente jugada, escuchó que estaban llamándole. Sacó al móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y observó la pantalla; se trataba de su mamá. Bert deslizó para contestar y llevó el celular a su oído.

—¿Hola? ¿Mamá?

Escuchar un sollozo lo puso tenso y el mensaje que lo acompañó, helado. Los ojos se le pusieron ligeramente llorosos y se llevó la mano libre a la boca, tapándola. Le costaba respirar, le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando.

«_No puede ser cierto_».

—Voy enseguida —se obligó a responder antes de colgar.

—Bert... ¿estás bien? —preguntó su amigo—. Oye... ¿Bertholdt?

Sintió cómo posicionaba una mano sobre su hombro y lo presionaba. Dejó salir un respingo; una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Es papá —exclamó con apenas un hilo de voz—. Debo irme.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

El reloj frente a él parecía haberse detenido desde su llegada. La sala de espera estaba completamente vacía y el minimalismo blancuzco de las paredes y los asientos hacían que se le revolviera el estómago. Tenía la mirada perdida; pensaba en todo y nada, en lo repentino de la situación y la fragilidad de la vida. El tufillo a alcohol lo tenía harto.

«_Otro posible ataque al corazón_».

Su padre tenía una salud delicada desde que podía recordar. Consultas interminables, chequeos, medicinas... y aún así, estas cosas pasaban; quería hacer algo al respecto, pero, por el momento, estaba atado de manos. Era frustrante y cansado, sobre todo para su madre, que se convertía en un manojo de nervios. Debía ser fuerte por ella, o al menos intentarlo.

Bert bajó la mirada para observar el mensaje que le había llegado al móvil. Era de Annie; dejó salir un pesado suspiro al darse cuenta de la hora en que lo había recibido y la actual. Seguro estaba enojada con él por tampoco responder sus llamadas. No quería involucrarla en algo tan delicado, más sabiendo lo importante que era para ella el Show de Talentos. Muy en el fondo se sentía culpable de no cumplir su palabra de la manera que le hubiera gustado; jamás había fallado ni uno de los favores que la rubia le pedía. Era su incondicional, a quien acudía ya fuera para ayudarla a encubrir sus actos de rebeldía o simplemente desahogarse.

«_Reiner se ocupará de todo_», pensó. Había tenido que pedirle de último minuto a su amigo que llevara la guitarra y el ramo de rosas para la escuela. Seguro intentaría cobrárselo, pero no tenía cabeza para preocuparse por el pago.

«_Espero que la carta sea suficiente_».

—Cariño.

Bert elevó la mirada y se encontró con su madre. Aunque tenía los ojos enrojecidos por llorar, su semblante estaba más tranquilo a comparación de cuando había llegado al hospital. Se puso de pie y le tomó de los hombros para después estrecharla en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó con voz queda sin soltarla.

—Ya ha pasado el peligro, pero se tendrá que quedar en observación —replicó su madre, cariñosamente acariciándole la espalda para reconfortarlo.

—Gracias al cielo —un peso parecía habérsele levantado de encima.

La soltó lentamente y admiró un breve momento el rostro materno, posando su mano sobre una de sus mejillas; estaba tibia y un poco húmeda.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi niño? —preguntó su madre con ternura—. Ya no tienes porque preocuparte por papá, él está bien —aseguró.

—Es que... —Bert suspiró y desvió la mirada, soltando la mejilla ajena—. Nada.

—¿Ahora qué hizo la chica Leonhardt?

Sintió que sudaba frío y el cuello del suéter se sentía cada vez más apretado ante la mirada omnisapiente de su madre. Al no poder ocultarse, terminó por confesar toda la situación. Ella lo escuchó y cuando terminó, le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Ve a verla —dijo su madre.

—Pero papá...

—Yo me quedaré con él, tranquilo.

Bert apretó los labios y dejó escapar un resoplido. En verdad quería ir a ver cómo le había ido a Annie en su primera presentación, pero sentía un compromiso igual o más grande quedándose.

—Ve —insistió.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Bert, consternado.

Su madre asintió.

—Con la única condición de que regreses temprano para que lleves a Annie a casa, ya sabes cómo es su padre —meneó la cabeza—. Pobre chiquilla...

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Bert —corroboró su madre, entregándole las llaves de la camioneta—. Ve y ten mucho cuidado.

Bert tomó las llaves, se inclinó y besó la frente antes de salir de la concurrida sala de espera rumbo al estacionamiento. Ahora solo podía esperar que el Show de Talentos no hubiera terminado para cuando llegara.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Al abrir la puerta del auditorio, un mar de aplausos lo ahogó con sus estridentes ecos. En el escenario se encontraba aglomerada una masa de caras conocidas, mientras el maestro de ceremonias agradecía la asistencia de los presentes y la participación de los alumnos por hacer posible el evento. Conforme se acercaba, su corazón latía con mayor fuerza. En medio del congestionado escenario, acompañada de las chicas que apenas conocía de vista y nombre, se encontraba Annie. En sus manos sostenía una rosa roja y lucía tan nerviosa que su rostro ya se por si pálido parecía hecho de cera.

Momentos después, los aplausos cesaron y la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras las luces se encendían para que pudieran salir. Bert luchó contra la corriente para poder llegar al escenario, de donde los concursantes se fueron bajando poco a poco. Cuando pudo llegar hasta él, alzó la mano derecha para llamar su atención.

—¡Annie! —gritó tan fuerte como pudo; los cuchicheos de la gente zumbaban en sus oídos—. ¡Annie!

—¡Mira quién llegó, Leonhardt! —exclamó burlona la chica morena, dándole un codazo a la susodicha—. ¡Tu Romeo!

Annie le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa a la morena y caminó hacia donde él se encontraba; el halo de luz que proyectaban los reflectores en ella la hacían ver como un ser etéreo, fuera de este mundo. Los grandes y azules ojos de la rubia resplandecían cual cielo estrellado y una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

—Llegas tarde —dijo finalmente; la sonrisa desapareció.

—Pero llegué.

Annie exhaló y se inclinó un poco, apoyando las manos sobre sus muslos cubiertos por medias de red.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que llegaras tarde —recalcó, incorporándose.

La vio acercarse más, al punto de estar en la orilla del escenario. Por primera vez era más alta que él. De pronto, sintió las manos de la rubia apoyándose en sus hombros. Instintivamente, la tomó con delicadeza de la cintura para bajarla. Por un breve instante, sus miradas colisionaron. Aunque no se notara a simple vista, la emoción que emanaba de Annie era algo maravilloso. Bert no supo si se trataba de la iluminación, los sentimientos que ya existían en su interior, la cercanía entre ambos o una mezcla de todo, pero juró que en esos escasos segundos, hubo magia.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Al salir de la escuela, Bert se ofreció para llevarla a casa en la vieja camioneta azul. Annie se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hacia el estacionamiento con su bromosa funda de guitarra colgada al hombro y el ramo de rosas entre las manos. El intercambio de palabras se diluyó en los charcos de agua del asfalto y las ocasionales gotas de lluvia tardías, a la par que el cielo se iba despejando lentamente sobre sus cabezas y la Luna se asomaba apacible en un marco hecho de nubes.

Bert apresuró el paso a donde se encontraba estacionado, y tras pelear con el cerrojo de la puerta del copiloto, la abrió. ¿Cuántos años tenían con esa camioneta? Recordaba vagamente haberse escondido en la cajuela para evitar un regaño cuando tenía cinco años y era posible que tuvieran más tiempo con ella, al punto que se veía heredándola cuando llegara el momento de entrar a la Universidad.

—Gracias —dijo la rubia, poniendo el estuche con el instrumento debajo del asiento antes de subirse y las flores a un lado suyo.

Bert rodeó el vehículo y subió por el lado opuesto. Para cuando se hubo sentado y encendió el motor, Annie ya traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad y miraba taciturna por la ventana, en dirección a la calle poco transitada que tenían al frente; sería un viaje de poco menos de una hora, por lo que esperaba tener la oportunidad de conversar un rato con ella.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó al salir del estacionamiento—. Hay un lugar cerca donde preparan unas hamburguesas excelentes.

—Estoy bien —respondió la chica—. Pero si tú quieres, podemos ir. No hay mucha prisa, papá sabe que hoy llegaré tarde —eso último le pareció curioso, más no le tomó mucha importancia.

—Cené antes de venir para acá —mintió; tras el susto recibido por la mañana, tenía el apetito suprimido.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos a casa —dijo Annie con tranquilidad.

Manejó un poco hasta encontrar el retorno más cercano para darse la vuelta. Escuchó como Annie encendía el radio y buscaba alguna estación con buena música. Aquello no era raro cuando salían juntos a citas... si es que podían llamarse así. Ella casi no lo dejaba acercarse, ni siquiera para tomarla de la mano como lo haría una pareja cualquiera. Seguía encontrando irreal que hubiera permitido cargarla para ayudarla a bajar del escenario. Durante el breve instante que estuvieron a la misma altura, notó que el gélido azul de sus grandes ojos se había derretido, dejando escapar un tenue resplandor de genuina felicidad donde solo había encontrado indiferencia. El aumento de volumen lo hizo salir de su reflexión, regresándolo a la solitaria carretera que los llevaría a casa.

_Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick_   
_The one that makes me scream she said_   
_The one that makes me laugh she said_   
_Threw her arms around my neck_   
_Show me how you do it and I'll promise you_   
_I'll promise that I'll run away with you, I'll run away with you_

Miró de reojo a la chica unos segundos y sonrió al descubrirla cantando en voz baja; solamente lo hacía cuando en verdad le gustaba una canción. Disfrutaba de sus pequeñas peculiaridades en silencio, como el sutil trémulo de sus labios al encontrar algo desagradable o cómo sus mejillas se inyectaban de un rosado similar al de las peonías cuando sonreía.

_Spinning on that dizzy edge_   
_Kissed her face and kissed her head_   
_Dreamed of all the different ways, I had to make her glow_   
_Why are you so far away she said_   
_Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you?_   
_That I'm in love with you?_

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —soltó de pronto.

Annie bajó un poco el volumen de la radio hasta casi apagarla.

—¿Qué?

—Su debut.

—Ah. Bastante bien —respondió como si no fuese la gran cosa—. Nos equivocamos en algunas partes, pero nada grave.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —confesó Bert con una sonrisa sutil—. Cuando tengan su siguiente presentación, ahí estaré sin falta.

_You, soft and only, you lost and lonely_   
_You, strange as angels_   
_Dancing in the deepest oceans_   
_Twisting in the water_   
_You're just like a dream_

—No será en la escuela, tenlo por seguro —dejó salir una de esas tiernas risitas que lo hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago—. Debiste ver la reacción del director y los demás profesores, fue épica.

_You're just like a dream_

—Espero alguien haya grabado todo —dijo él mientras soltaba la palanca de cambios con su mano derecha y la ponía junto a izquierda en el volante al ver una curva acercarse.

—Probablemente —replicó Annie entre risas—. Valió la pena cada segundo.

—Son todas unas rebeldes —bromeó—. Mira que cambiar la canción de último momento...

—Es divertido saltarse las reglas de vez en cuando —confesó Annie—. Deberías intentarlo.

—Creo que el papel de chico malo no va conmigo —dijo Bert dejando salir una risa nerviosa.

—Podrías serlo si no fueras tan inseguro —replicó la rubia—. Apuesto que si llegaras a hacer algo fuera de lo socialmente correcto, te arrepentirías al instante y pedirías disculpas.

El comentario de Annie le dolió tanto como si le hubiera propiciado un puñetazo en la cara. A pesar de que no lo hacía a propósito, en algunas ocasiones sus palabras eran filosas y crueles, más no decía nada al respecto. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

—Aunque pensándolo bien —continuó—, creo que te queda ser bueno. Es difícil imaginarte haciendo cosas que sean contraproducentes.

—Si me lo pidieras, tal vez accedería.

—Oh —por el retrovisor pudo notar que los labios de su acompañante se habían curvado ligeramente de forma traviesa al momento que volvía a subir el volumen de la radio—, ¿de verdad?

—No lo dudes.

—Entonces no vayamos a casa.

—¿A dónde quisieras ir?

Sintió la fría mirada de Annie posarse en él, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Sorpréndeme.

Continuó al volante en línea recta tan nervioso como si fuera la primera vez que conducía. Una vez se presentó la bifurcación entre su vecindario y lo desconocido, escogió el segundo camino. No sabía a ciencia cierta hasta donde lo llevaría ni que terminarían encontrando, pero ver de reojo la satisfacción de Annie hizo que se sintiera seguro de la decisión. El camino estaba bastante oscuro, con arboledas a los costados y pocas casas, todas alejadas entre sí. Durante el trayecto, solo un auto buscó rebasarlo y Bert no opuso resistencia; lo demás condujo a velocidad constante. La radio continuó sonando de fondo, llenando con música apacible el vacío de sus voces.

—Espera... —la escuchó balbucear después de un rato—. Te dije que ahí estaba bien...

—¿Annie?

Al observar su reflejo en el retrovisor, la encontró profundamente dormida, con la cabeza recargada en el vidrio de la puerta.

Bert suspiró.

«_Ahí va nuestra aventura_», pensó con tristeza. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, dio una vuelta en U y regresó al camino que los llevaría a su destino original.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—Llegamos —anunció con voz queda a su acompañante—. Annie, despierta.

La chica rubia abrió los ojos con pesadez y dejó salir un bostezo. Estaban estacionados a una cuadra antes de llegar a sus respectivas casas, justo abajo de un enorme árbol, cuya frondosa copa que se encontraba frente a un parque de juegos que evocaba los fantasmas de veranos pasados, cuando encontraban divertido esconderse bajo el tobogán y simplemente quedarse sentados ahí, viendo pasar a los demás niños correr y jugar.

—Pensaba que huiríamos juntos o algo parecido —comentó, intentando luchar contra el sueño que la aquejaba.

—No me dijiste que querías ser raptada.

—Te dije que me sorprendieras —aclaró, rodando los ojos.

—Perdón —Bert pegó su frente al volante, sintiéndose derrotado—. Perdón...

Ni la música en la radio podría haber ocultado la tensión del ambiente. Con Annie, los silencios distaban de ser desagradables o incómodos... pero este, por alguna razón, era una terrible excepción.

—Gracias por las rosas y la carta —dijo Annie en voz baja, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad—. Jamás pensé que alguien tendría un detalle así conmigo.

—Era un momento especial para ti —poco a poco fue sintiendo como un candor trepaba por sus mejillas y se iba esparciendo por el resto de su cara—. Dijiste que te gustaban esas flores y quería darte algo bonito, como...

—¿Como?...

Al Bert despegar la frente del volante, cruzaron miradas. Bajo la luz distante e inconsistente de una farola descompuesta, se creó una creciente sensación de miedo en él, aunque Annie no estuviera mostrando expresión alguna.

—Como tú —quería morirse en ese momento; era tan vergonzoso decir lo que pensaba.

La rubia cortó la conexión visual para contemplar las flores rojas envueltas en celofán transparente. La escuchó suspirar con pesadez.

—Dime algo, Bertholdt —preguntó Annie en voz queda—. ¿Qué somos?

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —dejó salir una risa intranquila.

—Hablo de nosotros —la rubia tomó del ramo una sola flor y deslizó como una elegante pincelada la punta de su dedo índice por el contorno de los pétalos—. Me tratas bien, más de lo que deberías sabiendo cómo soy contigo.

—Pues... es obvio, ¿no?

—No sé qué defines como obvio, Bertholdt —replicó de tajo.

Tragó saliva y aclaró la voz. No pensaba que tendrían una conversación así, mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

—Somos una pareja —hizo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para que la voz no se le quebrara.

Annie arrancó un pétalo de la flor y lo dejó caer sobre sus muslos cubiertos por la falda de cuadros que traía puesta.

—¿En verdad lo somos? —un segundo pétalo de deslizó por el aire hasta caer al lado del primero.

—Pues... sí.

—Cuando te dije lo de ser tu novia éramos unos niños... ¿recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —respondió, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para poder acercarse a ella un poco—. He sido muy feliz desde entonces.

—Y ahora que me conoces mejor, ¿puedes decir que sientes lo mismo de esa primera vez? —un tercer pétalo bajó, esta vez aterrizando en el asiento.

—No —con ternura, logró tomar aquella mano que torturaba la rosa y la aprisionó entre las suyas—, antes solo te veía de lejos y pensaba en lo bella que eras —las palabras iban y venían, colisionando entre sí por querer salir de su boca—. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, Annie —confesó—. Luego me dejaste conocerte y comencé a quererte... creo que, si llego a tener la oportunidad, podría inclusive amarte.

—¿No te cansas de esperar a que algo en verdad suceda entre nosotros? —exclamó la rubia, zafando la mano de las suyas para volver a tomar la flor.

—Por ti, esperaría toda una vida —dijo tímidamente, alejándose de nuevo.

—Lo haces tan difícil... —dejó salir otro suspiro.

Bert le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza que la chica intentó ignorar, pero no pudo. Sus ojos azules se pusieron ligeramente acuosos y al darse cuenta de su pequeño desliz emocional, volteó hacia otro lado.

—Eres un chico muy bueno, Bertholdt —dijo, intentando mantener la coartada de chica fría e indiferente con la que se abría paso por el mundo.

—Siempre me dices eso, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?

—Sí —notó como sutilmente se limpiaba una lágrima—; mereces una novia cariñosa, que no te haga a un lado cada vez que quieras tomarla de la mano, y se alegre cuando le regales cosas lindas que te recuerdan a ella.

—¿Estás... terminando conmigo? —el dolor en su pecho era casi agonizante mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Ahí está el dilema —volteo nuevamente a él, aún conteniendo las ganas de llorar—: no quiero terminar contigo —apretó con tantas fuerzas el tallo de la flor que lo rompió en dos partes.

La respuesta de Annie amedrentó el miedo del rechazo y lo reemplazó por ese dolor placentero que escudriñaba hasta lo más profundo del alma y la dejaba en su estado más vulnerable. Volvió a intentar acercarse a ella, esta vez para tomar esa mano con la cual había roto el tallo y la abrió para examinarla: tenía tres pequeños puntos carmesí haciéndose cada vez más prominentes conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Debes tener cuidado —dijo con dulzura, abriendo la guantera para sacar un par de servilletas—. Luego no podrás tocar la guitarra —dio pequeños toquecitos en las áreas afectadas.

—Bert...

—Dime.

—No quiero terminar contigo —susurró.

—Te escuché la primera vez —contestó de buena manera mientras continuaba limpiando la sangre de su mano—. Ya está. Cuando llegues a casa deberás desinfectarte con alcohol.

Sintió una breve presión en su mejilla derecha que le cortó la respiración. Volteó a verla con los ojos completamente abiertos; la descubrió cohibida y tímida, evitando dirigirle la mirada tras esa pequeña demostración de cariño. Era el momento perfecto, ese que Reiner le había dicho que esperara. Se armó de valor, le tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla para que volviera hacia él esos ojos azules con los que le había robado el corazón... y la besó. El roce de sus labios fue breve, casi cómico. Los dos habían sido igual de sosos, no importaba si Annie llegaba a negarlo en un futuro, él ya se encontraba en otro lugar, flotando entre la incredulidad y el furor del momento.

_I've nothing much to offer_   
_There's nothing much to take_

—Te atreviste... —susurró; el cálido aliento de la rubia rozó sus labios.

—Si por eso terminaré hospitalizado, me lo tengo bien merecido —le contestó en voz baja, sin guardar distancia.

_I'm an absolute beginner_   
_But I'm absolutely sane_

—Tonto.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, ansiosos los unos de los otros. Annie tenía una manera de besar brusca, desesperada y torpe, como si hubiese estado esperado desde hace tiempo la oportunidad para intentarlo. Bert, por su parte, se había convertido en el prisionero de esa incómoda cabina, donde sus piernas se le entumecían al no tener suficiente espacio para estirarse, pero no opuso resistencia alguna cuando la rubia decidió sentarse sobre su regazo, sin dejarlo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el delicado movimiento de sus caderas y esos pequeños intervalos de tiempo donde sus miradas se encontraban para luego regresar a la húmeda batalla campal que se libraba entre sus bocas. No podía estar más asustado, confundido y fascinado por la situación, pero sobre todo, por ella.

—¿A-Annie? —apenas pudo decir, llevándose una mano al pecho; estaba agitado. De su frente resbalaban diminutas perlas de sudor que terminaban perdiéndose una vez se deslizaban por su cuello.

—Shh... —el dedo índice izquierdo de la chica tocó sus labios—. Estoy dándote tu merecido —las flamas azules encapsuladas en sus ojos habían despertado nuevamente y crepitaban con más fuerza, amenazando con quemar todo a su paso—. No tienes derecho a hablar.

_As long as we're together_   
_The rest can go to hell_

Sus brazos rodearon la diminuta cintura de Annie para continuar disfrutando de sus inexpertos cariños, a la par que intentaba corresponderlos a su manera. Por unos instantes, pensó en que se les haría tarde y debían retomar ese pequeño tramo que les faltaba por recorrer, pero lo dejó pasar; unos minutos más de retraso no harían la gran diferencia.

_I absolutely love you_   
_But we're absolute beginners*_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—Así que el claxon de la camioneta arruinó el momento —dijo Reiner entre risas.

—Algo así —tenía el rostro completamente rojo—; fui yo quien lo presionó sin querer.

Resultaba vergonzoso contarle lo ocurrido a su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera había planeado hacerlo, pero terminó delatándose al hacer un comentario aludiendo a su primer beso. Reiner insistió en que se lo dijera y tras intentar sin éxito alguno de evadir el tema, terminó por confesarse. Tampoco era como si hubiera narrado todo a detalle, ni él mismo recordaba lo ocurrido, e inclusive seguía planteándose si había sido real o un simple sueño guajiro.

—Te lo dije —le propinó un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo—; era cuestión de tiempo.

Bert rio con timidez y meneó la cabeza.

Esa mañana Annie no le había dirigido la palabra; mantuvo su distancia desde la parada del camión, ignorándolo mientras veía la pantalla de su celular y escuchaba música. Cuando subieron al transporte, ella lo pasó de largo y fue a sentarse junto a un par de las chicas de su banda. Se preguntaba si estaba molesta con él por lo ocurrido, y si ese era el caso, cuál sería la manera adecuada de enmendar la situación. A veces no lograba comprenderla.

—Ahora, ya que estamos en confianza —carraspeo, acercándose un poco a él—. Dile a Annie que me pase el teléfono de la tecladista —dijo en voz queda.

—¡Eh! Espera —exclamó Bert, nervioso—. Apenas las conozco.

—Bueno —el chico fornido se encogió de hombros—, cuando tengas la oportunidad, pídeselo.

—Se lo haré saber, pero no te prometo nada —contestó, volteando con disimulo a donde se encontraban sentadas las chicas; Annie estaba inexpresiva y distante, como siempre.

—Me debes una, así que más te vale pedírselo pronto —murmuró Reiner, dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al poco tiempo, el autobús se detuvo y todos bajaron. Bert se despidió de Reiner en el corredor principal y emprendió el camino hacia su primera clase cuando sintió que alguien le daba un suave jalón brusco a la manga de su suéter.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Era la voz de Annie. Se detuvo en seco; un sentimiento de incertidumbre le cayó encima como cascada, empapándolo de nervios y esa inseguridad que siempre terminaba pegada a él cuando menos lo esperaba.

—¿Ahora? —murmuró, girándose en torno a la chica rubia.

Ella asintió.

No podía negarle nada. La siguió en silencio hasta la salida de la escuela y luego rumbo al patio principal, donde lo llevó a una columna prominente del edificio principal que fungía como punto ciego para quienes siguieran en los alrededores.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bert con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

Annie lo acorraló contra la pared; aunque fuera de estatura baja y fácil le sacara dos cabezas de alto, su presencia seguía siendo intimidante.

—Saltémonos las clases por hoy —propuso—. Me debes una aventura después del fiasco ocurrido el sábado.

—Oye, no esperes que actúe como si no me hubieras ignorado en la mañana —se quejó—. Y mira que decirle fiasco... ¡tú fuiste la que se quedó dormida!

—Es difícil verte a la cara después de... ya sabes —murmuró Annie jugueteando con su flequillo antes de apartárselo de la cara—. Perdona.

—Así que era eso... —Bert sintió ternura por ella a pesar de mostrarse poco expresiva al decírselo—. No debería avergonzarte, estamos juntos en esto —se agachó un poco para besarle la frente.

Annie se sonrojó y apretó los labios.

—Entonces... ¿nos fugamos? —susurró.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Hay un pequeño centro comercial cerca —mientras hablaba, fue entrelazando sus manos con las de él—. Podríamos pasar el rato allá.

—¿Y las clases? —Bert comenzaba a sentir el ardor en sus mejillas aparecer al estar tan cerca de ella.

—Al carajo las clases —respondió con sencillez.

—Tampoco tengo mucho dinero.

—Al carajo el dinero.

—Pero...

Annie rodó los ojos.

—Las reglas son para romperse de vez en cuando, ¿recuerdas? —espetó, soltándolo para cruzarse de brazos—. Deja a un lado las excusas y vayámonos antes de que suene el timbre. Si no te decides, me iré sola.

«_Las reglas son para romperse_», se repitió.

La chica rubia lo observaba impaciente. Bert sacó su celular para revisar la hora; solo tenía cinco minutos para darle una respuesta concreta.

—Está bien —concluyó; luego pediría apuntes a sus compañeros de clase.

—Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos.

—Espera.

—¿Ahora qué?

Tomó el rostro de Annie entre las manos y se agachó para depositar un beso en sus finos labios; no podía perderse la oportunidad de besarla otra vez y comprobar si era real. La chica respondió casi de manera instantánea, obligándolo a bajar un poco más cuando lo tomó de los hombros y luego subió la caricia hasta su cabeza; la sensación de los finos dedos sumergiéndose en su cabello era simplemente mágica. Se encontraban en una posición incómoda, pero no importaba mucho; era feliz estando con ella. Al momento de alejarse, pudo apreciar como se formaba en las comisuras de los labios de Annie una diminuta sonrisa y el delicado tremolar de sus ojos antes de abrirse.

—Ahora sí, vámonos.

Annie le hizo una venida y con sigilo lo llevó hacia una reja rota, donde ambos tuvieron que gatear para poder salir. Una vez estuvieron afuera, sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas y se apresuraron para alejarse de la escuela lo más rápido posible. A lo lejos, el timbre de entrada resonó, tan molesto como siempre.

—Es por acá —dijo la chica rubia, extendiéndole una mano.

Por unos instantes, Bert pensó en lo difícil que era creerse la situación. Con algo de inseguridad, le tomó de la mano y un escalofrío estremeció por completo su cuerpo, seguido de un sentimiento apacible. Dejó salir una risita al tiempo que caminaban por el vecindario rumbo al centro comercial, ligera y efímera como brisa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Annie, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—No es nada —murmuró Bert al apretar con suavidad la mano ajena.

_You soft and only_   
_You lost and lonely_   
_You just like Heaven*_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *Absolute Beginners de David Bowie
> 
> *Just Like Heaven de The Cure


	7. 04: That Something About Us 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie ❤️ 11:04  
「"Estoy en la estación de autobuses, ¿podrías venir por mí? "」

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Annie **❤️** 11:04**  
「"Estoy en la estación de autobuses, ¿podrías venir por mí? "」

El mensaje lo tomó desapercibido. Había estado platicando con Annie tranquilamente la mañana anterior sobre lo que harían ese sábado cuando él regresara de visita a casa de sus padres, como era costumbre todos los fines de semana. Desde que había decidido estudiar la universidad en la ciudad cercana, su único consuelo era poder pasar tiempo con ella el sábado por la tarde y un rato durante la mañana del domingo antes de regresar. Era extraño tener que adaptarse a ese modo de vida, pero no quedaba de otra.

—¿Porqué esa cara? ¿Le pasó algo a Annie? —preguntó Reiner mientras hacía pesas frente al televisor.

—No lo sé —se obligó a contestar, dejando su desayuno a un lado para tomar las llaves de la camioneta—. Dijo que estaba esperándome en la estación de autobuses.

—Qué raro —murmuró su amigo, más concentrado en lograr hacer su rutina de manera correcta—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No te preocupes —respondió Bert con una risita nerviosa—. Yo me encargo de esto.

—Cómo veas.

Tomó su abrigo del perchero, se lo puso, salió del apartamento 104 y bajó en el elevador hacia el estacionamiento. No caminó mucho para encontrarse con la vieja camioneta azul en el mismo espacio que había estado ocupando los últimos dos meses. Subió al vehículo y lo encendió. Debido al clima, decidió permanecer estacionado unos momentos mientras la maquinaria se calentaba; estaba tan helado que podía ver el vaho salir de su boca empañando la ventanilla.

_«Qué esté bien»_, suplicó al salir del complejo apartamental rumbo a la estación de autobuses.

Durante el trayecto, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo peor. Por las estrictas reglas de su casa, Annie iba a visitarlo solamente cuando su padre tenia asuntos pendientes en la ciudad y eso había ocurrido solo una vez. Sabía a primeras instancias que no le simpatizaba mucho al señor Leonhardt y, al decir verdad, no podía culparlo; estaba saliendo con su única hija, eso era motivo suficiente como para tenerlo constantemente en la mira.

Al llegar a la estación de autobuses, se vió obligado a dar un par de vueltas alrededor del estacionamiento hasta encontrar un lugar disponible. Siendo fin de semana, le sorprendió no terminar harto de manejar en círculos por lo que podía llegar a convertirse en horas. Una vez apagó el vehículo, sacó su móvil para contestar el mensaje.

**Bert 11:39**  
「 "Perdona por no responderte antes, vine tan pronto vi el mensaje. ¿Dónde estás? " 」

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para recibir las instrucciones de Annie. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, salió de la camioneta y casi corrió rumbo a la sala de espera donde ella se encontraba aguardándolo. Tal como lo sospechó en un principio, algo no estaba bien. Ahí, vestida con una larga gabardina gris, bufanda azul oscuro y botines negros, se encontraba su chica. Estaba únicamente acompañada por una pequeña maleta de aspecto ligero y su bolso. A pesar de que la rubia era poco expresiva, tenía plasmada en su rostro una expresión de shock mezclada con tristeza. Por lo acuosos y enrojecidos que tenia los ojos, asumió por default que había estado llorando. Sin decir nada, se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo que la rubia tardó en corresponder.

—Hola, preciosa —murmuró antes de besarle cariñosamente la frente.

—Hola... —la escuchó susurrar con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

Le dolía verla y escucharla tan cabizbaja. Normalmente, Annie mantenía sus sentimientos al margen y era raro para él saber cuando se encontraba mal, pero esto ya era demasiado. Con ternura, le tomó del mentón para poder observar con mayor detalle el rostro de la chica, aunque de inmediato recibió un manotazo suave para que la dejara en paz.

—¿Podríamos irnos? —preguntó en voz baja—. Sabes que no me gustan mucho los lugares aglomerados si no son conciertos...

—Claro —Bert se agachó para tomar la única maleta que la chica traía consigo y se la colgó al hombro—, iremos a donde tú quieras.

—A tu apartamento estaría bien —la rubia dejó salir un suspiro.

Se encaminaron rumbo a la camioneta. Durante el trayecto de regreso, Annie enfoco su atención en la vista grisácea de los edificios y en la gente yendo y viniendo por las aceras. A diferencia de otros viajes, no prendió la radio ni emitió sonido alguno. Bert sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta al verse envuelto en tanto silencio.

—Y... ¿a qué se debe la visita? —cuestionó de pronto—. Pensé que cenaríamos curry y veríamos una película más tarde.

—No es una visita —exclamó Annie en tono sombrío.

—¿Entonces?

La chica guardó silencio unos instantes, como si estuviera pensando meticulosamente qué iba a decirle.

—Huí de casa —confesó—. Dudo volver.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Los ojos de Bert se abrieron por completo; la impresión fue tal que casi se pasó un alto—. ¡¿Porqué?!

—Peleé con papá —explicó, evitando contacto visual—. Quería que abandonara el sueño que las chicas y yo hemos estado cultivando estos últimos años y siguiera con los entrenamientos —dejó salir un largo suspiro—. Incluso quemó... —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha—. No me dejó otra opción.

—Annie... —una terrible urgencia de estrecharla entre sus brazos y llenarla de mimos lo invadió.

—Estaré bien, solo necesito pedirte de favor que me des hospedaje un par de semanas mientras encuentro donde alojarme —dijo en tono más tranquilo—. Prometo buscar un trabajo para solventar mis gastos, no quiero incomodarlos mucho tiempo.

—¡Claro que no vas incomodar! —Bert sintió las mejillas tibias—. Sabes que eres bienvenida cuanto tiempo necesites —sonrió con timidez—, incluso puedes dormir en mi cuarto.

—¿De verdad?

—Jamás te negaría algo así —contestó al detenerse frente a un semáforo.

—Gracias, Bert.

Sintió los labios de la chica presionarse brevemente en su mejilla. Su muestra de cariño, a pesar de ser insípida, fue suficiente para distraerlo el resto del camino de algunas señales de tráfico. Pensar que Annie estaría quedándose con él y Reiner lo hizo sentir aliviado. Aunque sonara algo egoísta de su parte, tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos como antes resultaba bastante atractivo.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, lo encontraron vacío, aunque la televisión continuaba encendida. El lugar no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero era bastante espacioso y el desorden, a diferencia de otras casas de estudiantes, era mínimo.

—¿Y Reiner? —preguntó la rubia.

—Tiene clases los sábados, en un par de horas regresa —respondió con tranquilidad a la par que apagaba el televisor.

—Ya veo...

—¡Ah! Mi cuarto está por aquí —exclamó Bert, haciéndole una venida tras cerrar la entrada con llave y despojarse de la chaqueta, dejándola de nueva cuenta sobre el perchero.

Con delicadeza, despojo a la chica de su equipaje y la encaminó hacia una puerta al fondo de un corredor achatado. Cuando la abrió, reveló un cuarto pequeño de paredes pintadas de azul oscuro con piso de alfombra grisácea. No había muchas cosas adentro, solo lo indispensable; el escritorio de madera junto con una amplia cama eran las piezas de mueblería que destacaban. Quizás lo más interesante era que poseía un baño propio.

—Disculpa el desorden —murmuró apenado, dejando las cosas encima de la cama—. He estado ocupado con las tareas y...

Tan pronto se dio la vuelta, sintió los brazos de la chica aprisionar su torso, seguido por sollozos amortiguados cuando apegó el rostro contra su pecho. Correspondió el gesto, dejando que Annie se desahogara.

_I know I tend to get so insecure _  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

—Todo estará bien —dijo en voz baja.

—Nada está bien...

—Verás que sí —Bert acarició la espalda de Annie para reconfortarla—. ¿Esto ya lo saben los demás?

—No —murmuró la rubia—. Bueno, solo Sasha. No quiero preocuparlos.

—¿Y ya está enterada de que te quedarás aquí?

—Sí —Annie lo soltó y con disimulo se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de la gabardina—. Dijo que quería salir conmigo mañana para conversar.

—Tarde o temprano deberás contarle al resto —replicó sereno—. Por mientras, puedes instalarte —se agachó con torpeza para besarle la mejilla—, ya estás en casa.

Annie lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos; su tacto helado lo hizo estremecer. No pasó mucho para que los labios de ambos se encontraran en lo que podía describirse como aquello por lo que tanto ansiaba cada fin de semana, pero en esta ocasión, el acto se vio teñido por la amargura de la situación. Al separarse, pudo apreciar a mayor detalle el enorme dolor plasmado en ese par de grandes orbes azules que tanto le gustaban, tomando forma de copiosas lágrimas, como si estuviesen derritiéndose.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _  
_It's compromise that moves us along yeah _  
_My heart is full, and my door's always open _  
_You can come anytime you want yeah*_

—Te extrañé —murmuró la rubia, rozando la punta de su nariz contra la propia—. Perdona si vine de imprevisto... solo estaré aquí unos días, lo prometo.

—Puedes quedarte para siempre si así lo deseas —le respondió con voz queda—, así no nos extrañaremos.

—Tonto —la escuchó aguantar la risa—. Falta saber si tu compañero de apartamento aprobará eso.

—Dudo que incomodes a Reiner —respondió Bert—. Hablaré con él cuando llegue.

Compartieron un segundo beso; la amargura del primero pareció disiparse. Por un instante, imaginó que se encontraban sentados en las escalerillas del pórtico de su casa, como cualquier otro fin de semana mientras ella tocaba su guitarra acústica, esperando un momento adecuado para hacerla sonrojar robándole besos cuando nadie los veía y viceversa, un extraño juego de carácter infantil que solo ellos comprendían. Esos dos últimos años junto a Annie no habían sido perfectos, pero si lo más felices de su vida hasta ahora. Estar a su lado era una experiencia única que deseaba mantener por mucho, mucho tiempo.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—No hay problema si se queda —contestó su amigo mientras jugaba un videojuego en su consola portátil—. Mientras aporte con la renta, por mí está bien.

El sonido de la lluvia golpeteando contra la ventana del cuarto de Reiner. No era muy diferente en tamaño y diseño al suyo, aunque daba la ilusión de ser más pequeño debido a la cantidad de cosas acumuladas que tenía, en su mayoría rompecabezas y demás juegos de mesa; algunos de ellos seguían en sus cajas, otros tenían sus piezas regadas por el suelo sin rumbo alguno. Continuaba sin entender su afición a los juegos de mesa, pero tampoco se negaba a pasar la tarde jugando cuando tenía tiempo libre.

—Dijo que saldrá a buscar trabajo el lunes —respondió Bert, recostado en la cama—. Insistí en que se tomara unos días de descanso, pero no la pude convencer.

—Ni lo harás —recalcó el rubio con una breve carcajada—. Por cierto —le dedicó una mirada cargada de picardía—, no planeas mandarla a dormir al sofá, ¿o sí?

—Pensaba dejarle la cama y yo dormir en el sofá —respondió Bert con timidez.

—¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella? —comentó Reiner en tono sugerente—. Podrías utilizar el regalo que di hace una semana.

«_Ese_ _regalo_».

Sintió que el rostro se le ponía tibio con solo recordarlo. Ese regalo, el que había recibido como una broma en serio y ahora estaba refundido en el fondo de su mesita de noche sin una fecha próxima de ser abierto.

—Dime, Bert —prosiguió su amigo—, ¿todavía no han pasado más allá de sus fajes en tu cuarto?

—No.

La única vez que intentaron algo fuera de su límites usuales había sido poco después de cumplir un año juntos. Lo tenía muy presente: era un sábado por la tarde, estaban en su cuarto escuchando música en el viejo tocadiscos como de costumbre y sus padres habían salido al supermercado. Todo inició como un juego: las miradas sugerentes y risas nerviosas se transformaron en besos y caricias que poco a poco subieron de intensidad, lo común cuando podían estar a solas. De pronto, su camiseta había sido arrojada al suelo como él terminó siendo empujado a su cama. Recordaba el peso de Annie al posarse sobre él: tenía el pelo suelto, alborotado y un delicado conjunto de ropa interior color azul que destacaba en su nívea piel; el vestido de tela a rayas que traía puesto había terminado arrojado encima de una lámpara. Deslizar sus dedos por la desnudez ajena y verla estremecerse despertaba en él culpabilidad, y a su vez, intriga. Desafortunadamente, en el instante que había resuelto el acertijo de cómo desabrochar un sostén, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvieron a vestirse y no tocaron el tema de nuevo.

—¿De verdad?

No iba a mentir, la imagen de ese sábado tan distante carcomía sus entrañas y lo hacía a ratos preguntarse qué habría ocurrido si sus padres hubieran llegado más tarde; luego, pensaba que si había tardado años en poder hacer algo tan simple como tomar a Annie de la mano o besarla, ¿qué más daba aguardar un poco más para dar el siguiente paso?

—Sé que Annie es una chica difícil, pero ahora está pasando por un mal momento   
—Bert dejó salir un resoplido—. No quiero presionarla a nada. Necesita espacio.

—Conociéndote, si algo llegará a ocurrir, ella tomará la iniciativa —dijo el rubio—. Deberías sorprenderla.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de esto? — preguntó, ya abrumado. Se levantó de la cama y caminó rumbo a la puerta—. Solo quería saber si estabas de acuerdo con que Annie se quedara.

—Oye, tampoco es para que te molestes —exclamó Reiner.

—No estoy molesto, solo... —dejó escapar un resoplido—. Olvídalo.

Salió del cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta, dio un par de pasos al frente y entró a su alcoba. La luz invernal del exterior se colaba por las persianas e iluminaba el espacio en tonalidades grisáceas, impactando contra el cuerpo de Annie mientras dormía. Bert se acercó a ella y sonrió al ver su semblante tranquilo, aunque pudo distinguir algunas lágrimas atrapadas entre sus pestañas. Después de cobijarla, tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio y encendió su computadora portátil; no tenía planes de salir.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

La noche del sábado, Bert cumplió con su palabra de dormir en el sofá. No había sido el sueño más placentero, pero con tal de darle a Annie el espacio que necesitaba, estaba dispuesto a volverlo a hacer. Al día siguiente se la pasó frente a la computadora, haciendo tarea en la mesa del comedor mientras el departamento se encontraba en silencio. Annie se había ido con Sasha y Reiner seguía sin llegar de lo que suponía una fiesta con sus amigos de la escuela; debía aprovechar el momento.

Reiner se había mudado un año antes que él y para su nula sorpresa, logró mantener ese estatus de chico popular que tenía en bachillerato: era carismático, extrovertido, bueno en los deportes y un imán de chicas. Aún en su tercer mes como estudiante universitario, a Bert seguía costándole hablar con sus compañeros mientras que Reiner en primer semestre había sido incluso el representante de salón y seguía siéndolo en tercero. Bert nunca tuvo nada que envidiarle, salvo su facilidad de hacerse amigo de todos. Por esta razón, no era de extrañar que hubiera seguido visitantes inesperados, ya fuera para proyectos en equipo o pasar el rato. La tranquilidad en ese pequeño espacio que llamaría hogar por otros cuatro años era a veces necesaria cuando toda de la semana no había más que alboroto. 

La noción del tiempo se diluyó entre papeleo y lecturas complejas. Sentía los ojos cansados y un ligero dolor de cabeza cuando la tarde dio paso a la noche. Reiner había llegado tarde, desvelado y con una resaca terrible que no le dio ni tiempo de entablar una conversación propia antes de que decidiera encerrarse para sufrir en silencio. Poco después llegó Annie; a juzgar por su expresión, ver a la chica castaña le había sentado bien.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, inclinándose en torno a la pantalla de la computadora.

—Un reporte de lectura —respondió. 

Sintió como los brazos de la chica rodeaban sus hombros; su corazón quiso detenerse unos segundos.

—Has estado haciendo reportes de lectura y demás tareas desde que llegué, necesitas darte un respiro —murmuró Annie tras darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Ya comiste algo?

—Sí —tomó una de las manos de la rubia y la apretó con suavidad—, gracias por preocuparte.

Annie lo soltó y fue rumbo a la cocina.

—Haré té, ¿quieres?

—Si no es mucho problema, me encantaría.

Escuchó cómo se abrían y cerraban las puertas de los gabinetes, el sonido de agua cayendo sobre una superficie metálica y el encender del fuego de la estufa. Al poco tiempo, llegó a él un tufillo delicado y fragante. Té de jazmín; la rubia lo conocía bien.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, poniendo la taza humeante a una distancia considerable del computador.

—Gracias.

Annie tomó asiento a un lado suyo con su taza y bebió tranquilamente de la infusión mientras lo veía trabajar en silencio y veía con desinterés la pantalla de su móvil. Con estar a un lado de ella bastaba para darle calma.

—Iré al cuarto —comentó una vez terminó con su té.

—En un rato más voy —exclamó Bert, con la mirada fija en el texto digital.

Un poco más y los pendientes habrían desaparecido.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¿Porqué no duermes conmigo? —preguntó la rubia, dándole una palmadita al colchón.

Bert se sobresaltó con la pregunta. Tampoco era como si no se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de que se la hiciera, pero la idea de compartir el mismo espacio de forma tan intima y prolongada lo ponía nervioso.

—No quiero incomodarte —respondió con sinceridad.

—En ese caso, seré yo quien duerma en el sofá —declaró Annie, poniéndose de pie.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Tú quédate en la cama, yo me iré al sofá.

—Bert, por favor —la chica se cruzó de brazos—. No vamos a pelear por algo tan ridículo —tomó asiento en el colchón—. Vamos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Hay suficiente espacio para los dos —insistió.

—No lo sé...

—Bert.

Verla aunque fuera ligeramente molesta lo ponía nervioso; era claro quién tenía la batuta dentro de la relación.

—Suelo moverme mucho dormido, no quisiera golpearte —se excusó al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en el lado contrario de la cama.

—Y yo hablo dormida, así que estamos a mano —respondió Annie mordaz, haciendo lo mismo.

Hubo una pausa larga e incómoda, como nunca había experimentado al estar con ella. Annie terminó por tomar su celular de la mesita de noche para revisar los mensajes que le habían enviado durante el día, sin embargo, no los respondió.

—¿Cómo la pasaste con Sasha? —preguntó; iba a ser tema de conversación tarde o temprano.

—Salimos a comer a un centro comercial, dimos una vuelta por las tiendas y luego ella dijo que quería ir a la pista de patinaje, así que fuimos —contestó tranquila mientras seguía leyendo—. Nada del otro mundo.

—Suena bien... ¿cuánto tiene que se mudó?

—Tres o cuatro meses, casi después de la graduación —apagó el móvil y lo dejó nuevamente en la mesita de noche—. Cada vez es más difícil verlas —suspiró.

—Pero se esfuerzan para mantener el grupo unido a pesar de estar lejos, no cualquiera lo hace.

—Debemos mantenernos juntas si queremos que funcione —lo observó de reojo—. Ahora que la mayoría estamos por acá, podremos retomar los ensayos grupales, solo será cuestión de buscar un lugar.

—Si mal no recuerdo, me comentaste que Krista vendría el próximo año. Estarían casi completas.

—Ymir también piensa mudarse, dice que ya está harta del pueblo —dejó salir un bostezo—, pero no sabe cuándo.

Por el tiempo que tenía conviviendo con Ymir, podía imaginarse las complicaciones que le conllevaría adaptarse a la ciudad, sobre todo si pensaba quedarse por su cuenta. Esos últimos meses habían sido difíciles, aún con el apoyo económico de sus padres. Estaba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad del vecindario, a una vida sin mucho ajetreo, donde no pasaba nada y el cielo por las noches dejaba ver sus estrellas. Aunque quizá a ella le sentaría mejor el ritmo citadino.

—Por Krista, sus padres quieren que estudie Negocios... si te soy sincera, no se ve muy entusiasmada; lo suyo es la música —continuó Annie—. Es la más talentosa de las cinco.

Eso no podía negarlo, Annie era muy buena guitarrista, pero Krista tenía un don excepcional tanto para el teclado como la guitarra. Poseía una agudeza impresionante en cuanto a encontrar tonos y tocar canciones con tan solo haberlas escuchado un par de veces. Además, era la más preparada del grupo en el ámbito musical y la idea estar en una banda la apasionaba más que a ninguna. Lo tenía todo para triunfar.

—¿Y porqué no estudia música?

—Por sus padres. Quieren que siga el negocio familiar... —rodó los ojos—. Tonterías.

—Ya veo... ¿y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Planeas estudiar algo a futuro?

—No lo sé —Annie se encogió de hombros—, nunca le he puesto importancia.

—¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad?

—Pues... —respiró hondo y le dedicó una mirada taciturna al techo—. Creo que la tomaría, ¿porqué no? Suena interesante.

—Podrías hacerlo, eres muy inteligente.

—No lo suficiente para decidirme ser laboratorista como tú —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches.

—¿Annie? —preguntó al verla estirar el brazo con intensiones de apagar la luz.

La rubia se detuvo en seco.

—¿Sí?

—Estaba pensando... —meneó la cabeza—. Olvídalo. Descansa.

Annie volvió su atención a él— ¿Qué pensabas? —preguntó mientras se deshacía el recogido y dejaba la liga a un lado de su móvil—. Has estado muy raro últimamente.

_«Debí permanecer callado»._

—No es nada —se apresuró a responderle.

—Bert, te conozco. Si existe algo que te incomode y necesites decirlo, sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Ya habían hablado de la confianza más de una vez y seguía fallándole; simplemente había cosas que encontraba difíciles de explicar, más si involucraban temas más adultos y sensibles. No quería que lo tomara a mal, pero quedarse callado le traía más problemas que soluciones.

—Nada, solo que eres muy hermosa —besó el entrecejo de la rubia—. Descansa.

—Bertholdt.

Sabía que Annie comenzaba a molestarse en serio cuando decía su nombre en ese tono. Estaba caminando sobre una cuerda floja y lo estaría instigando para que hablara; ¿porqué no simplemente lo dejaba a un lado? A veces esa actitud de ella lo frustraba, pero irónicamente, tampoco estaba en sus planes decírselo. Se encontraba acorralado.

—¡Es la verdad! Yo... eh...

—Está bien, no voy a insistir —sin más, apagó la luz y se acostó, dándole la espalda—. Buenas noches.

—¿Recuerdas esa ves que nos quedamos solos en casa y las cosas se salieron de control? —soltó de tajo; se quería morir.

—¿Cuando casi te caes por las escaleras? —preguntó—, ¿o la vez que rompimos el grifo de la cocina con Reiner?

—¡No! no... cuando... cuando...

—Era broma, sí sé de lo que hablas —dijo, volteándose. Para su sorpresa y lo poco que podía distinguir por la luz del exterior, estaba muy calmada.

—A veces lo pienso mucho —confesó en voz baja—. Tú sabes... estuvo bastante intenso.

—Yo también he llegado a darle vueltas al asunto —dejó salir una risita nerviosa—. Por un momento creí que íbamos a tener problemas.

—Ese día traías puesto un vestido a rayas, te veías muy linda —comentó nostálgico.

—Habíamos ido esa mañana a una actividad de la escuela y debíamos ir presentables, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró—. También te veías bien, perdón si no te lo dije en ese entonces.

—Sí, pues... te veías mejor sin él —desvió la mirada; esto era más vergonzoso de lo que se había planteado en un principio.

—¿Qué me estás insinuando? —preguntó en un intento fallido de dramatización—. Eres un pervertido —murmuró antes de besarlo.

—¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no —dijo divertida por su pregunta.

—Esto es vergonzoso de confesar, no te burles...

—Me preocuparía más si hubieras dicho lo contrario —respondió más seria—. Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero de hecho te tardaste... y mucho.

—¿En verdad no te molesta? —volvió a preguntar, incrédulo.

—Bert, ya no somos unos niños —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa—. Tampoco no es como si nos comportáramos tan bien cuando estamos en tu cuarto a solas —cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro—. Esperaba que algún día me dijeras algo así.

—Bueno, es cierto —estaban lejos de ser los chicos decentes que sus padres creían que eran—. ¿Y tú también has pensado en...?

—Me gustas mucho, es obvio que a veces piense en querer hacer... otras cosas contigo —respondió Annie en voz baja.

—¿Podría saber qué clase de cosas? —no se pudo contener; la intriga por saberlo era demasiada.

Tras pensárselo un momento, la rubia se acercó a su oído y vertió en él palabras que se tornaron al instante en imágenes mentales tan explícitas y detalladas que sintió sus mejillas arder por darle rienda suelta a su imaginación e idealizar dichos escenarios. Jamás pensó que algo así vendría de la mente de una chica tan seria como Annie.

—¡Tú eres la pervertida! —exclamó entre risas; luego, se quedó callado—. La verdad es que también pienso en esa clase de cosas... aunque no tan especificas como las tuyas.

—Ambos somos pervertidos, todos lo somos —corrigió Annie—. Ahora que sabes mis más profundos secretos, quisiera conocer los tuyos.

Bert tragó saliva.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Es lo justo.

Sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Procedió entonces a relatar, de manera torpe, todo aquello que tenía en mente. La rubia escuchó en silencio, con la mirada fija en él. Dudaba que estuviera juzgándolo, pero no podía evitar sentir que así fuera. Cualquiera lo haría; sus fantasías eran muy tradicionales e inclusive podían considerarse aburridas, nada fuera de lo común.

—Siempre tan romántico y puro —dijo Annie, acariciando su cabello—. Eres muy lindo...

—No estoy cerrado a experimentar, ¿sabes? —respondió Bert, sintiendo el rostro en llamas—. El azul te hace ver sexi, por cierto —confesó de golpe para finalizar—. Perdona, yo... tenía que decírtelo.

—Tenemos el tiempo del mundo, podemos hacer de todo —susurró, delineando torpemente su quijada hasta su barbilla con el dedo índice, fallando miserablemente en ser coqueta—. Conque azul... —los hermosos ojos de la chica destellaron con malicia—. Deberé que usar ese color más seguido.

—Annie...

Verla bajo la luz fantasmal del exterior le daba un efecto casi irreal a su persona.

—¿Sí, Bert?

—Me gustaría... —tenía una enorme urgencia de desaparecer entre las cobijas—. Te gustaría... eh...

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

—¿Quieres saber si me gustaría tener sexo contigo? —preguntó Annie.

—¡¿Qué?! Espera, yo... yo no... — el ardor de sus mejillas se trasladó a toda su cara—. ¿Ahora?

—Si eso es lo que quieres...

Las gélidas orbes azules de la rubia lo paralizaron, como si hubiese caído bajo un hechizo. El solo estar acostado en la misma cama junto a ella seguía siendo algo imposible de concebir. Annie era tan enigmática, tan hermosa, tan fría, tan patosa para coquetear, tan terca, tan... perfecta.

—¡Cierto! —dijo de pronto—. Hoy debes dormir temprano.

—Podríamos intentarlo... —tímidamente deslizó su mano por el costado de la chica, deteniéndose en la cintura.

—No quiero presionarte —murmuró, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Bert—. Estás temblando.

—Tengo frío —se excusó ella, manteniendo la compostura—. Deberías subir la temperatura del calefactor.

«_Está_ _muy_ _nerviosa_», pensó. Aún cuando buscaba ocultar sus inseguridades y miedos de él, seguía siendo perfecta.

—Mentir no es tu fuerte —le recordó, apartándole un mechón de la cara.

—Es diferente pensar en cosas que hacerlas —excusó la rubia, para luego tomar su mano con la que había apartado el cabello y besarla.

—¿Y si lo dejamos para después? —sugirió Bert, intentando volver a enterrar el tema.

—No —dijo ella con determinación—. Quiero hacerlo.

—¿Segura?

—Solo si tú lo estás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la atrajo a él y compartieron un par de besos inocentes antes de subir la intensidad de sus avances. No recordaba un encuentro tan ansiado entre sus bocas desde la noche del primer concierto, cuando por fin formalizaron lo suyo. La tibieza de la lengua ajena buscando juguetear con la suya era un arte que distaba de esa torpeza neófita de hace casi tres años, aunque hubo algo nuevo en la ecuación: un suave mordisco en su labio inferior por parte de ella. Fuera de molestarse, el dolor resultó placentero y con eso, las intenciones de la rubia habían quedado reafirmadas. No habría vuelta atrás.

_Tonight you're mine, completely_  
_You give your soul so sweetly_

Con cuidado, la hizo recostarse boca arriba en la cama, él quedando encima. Los enormes ojos azules de Annie estaban fijos en él e irradiaban sentimientos encontrados: curiosidad, miedo, sorpresa, deseo. Y luego, sonrió; se veía tan frágil bajo su sombra que temía lastimarla.

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_  
_Will you love me tomorrow_

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó apenado—. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Nada, no es nada —respondió Annie; sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. Acto seguido, tomó su rostro con ternura e hizo que bajara para continuar besándolo—. Me gustas cuando tienes el cabello alborotado —susurró, acariciando sus labios con los propios.

—¿Solo cuando tengo el pelo alborotado? —le preguntó al oído.

_Is this a lasting treasure_  
_Or just a moment's pleasure_  
_Can I believe the magic of your sighs_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow*_

Bajó lentamente por el delgado cuello, trazando un camino de besos, haciendo con cada uno que Annie se estremeciera y lentamente lo abrazara, repartiendo finas caricias a lo largo de su espalda, en un principio sobre la ropa y luego por debajo de ella. Esa noche, conocería una faceta nueva de Annie y estaba seguro que la querría aún más al amanecer.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Sonó la alarma. 6:35 de la mañana. Bert abrió los ojos con pesadez; tal pareciera que el sueño hubiera sido un pestañeo. Buscó encender la lámpara que había en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y se frotó los ojos para despejar el sueño que lo aquejaba. Cuando volteo a su lado, sintió como si hubieran jalado las cuerdas de su corazón. No lo había soñado: Annie yacía acorrucada a su lado, aún desnuda sobre las sábanas arremolinadas, con un gesto sereno adornándole el rostro y su pelo rubio desparramado en la almohada. No contuvo las ganas y deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por el hombro de la rubia antes besarlo y cubrirla con la cobija. La idea de abandonarla después de haber estado juntos era terrible, pero debía ser responsable con sus labores.

—Preciosa —le dijo al oído con dulzura—, te amo demasiado.

En cuestión de instantes, Annie comenzó a moverse y entreabrió los ojos. Le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa que estrujó aún más su ya adolorido corazón.

—Hola, guapo —murmuró amodorrada—. ¿Ya te vas?

Guapo. Jamás se había referido a él con otro apodo que no fuera el diminutivo de su nombre. El escozor de sus mejillas rápidamente se extendió por su rostro. No pudo evitar soltar risita débil, temblorosa. Guapo... ¡¿acaso quería matarlo?!

—Sí, perdóname —respondió apenado—. Soy el chofer designado.

—Ya veo —soltó un bostezo y se acurrucó entre la cobija—. Entonces te veré más tarde.

—Sigue descansando, preciosa —besó por última vez los labios de su amada—. Te quiero —susurró.

—También te quiero. Ten un buen día —Annie volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó nuevamente dormida.

Bert peleaba con las enormes ganas de faltar para quedarse a su lado más tiempo, sin embargo, estaba condenado a reprimirlas. Entró al baño, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su closet, agarró su mochila y salió del cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle una larga mirada de resignación a la chica que ahora ocupaba su lecho.

—¿Y bien? —encontrarse cara a cara con Reiner lo exaltó—. ¿Nos vamos?

A juzgar por la forma en que lo había mirado, estaba casi seguro de que iba a tener que explicar una que otra cosa de lo ocurrido. En esos momentos había olvidado por completo que no eran los únicos en casa.

_«Mierda»._

Sin decir mucho, tomó las llaves de la mesa del comedor y ambos salieron al exterior no sin antes ponerse sus respectivos abrigos. Seguía oscuro y un viento helado aullaba con fiereza por la adormilada ciudad, colándose por los recovecos más somnolientos e inhóspitos. Bajaron por el elevador y subieron al vehículo. Mientras el motor se calentaba, Bert no podía dejar a un lado la sensación de estar siendo observado por su amigo.

—Ayer te veías terrible —comentó, dejando salir una risita nerviosa.

—¡Valió la pena! —una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro del rubio—. Debieron haber ido.

—Sabes que ni a mí ni a Annie nos gustan las fiestas grandes —murmuró Bert, saliendo del estacionamiento.

—Con respecto a Annie... —le dio un codazo en el brazo—. ¿Ya utilizaste por fin mi regalo?

—¡¿Eh?! —apretó sus manos contra el volante, frenando en seco a mitad del estacionamiento—. Tan... tan... ¡¿tan ruidosos fuimos?! —su cara debía estar del color de un tomate maduro.

Reiner soltó una estridente carcajada que se prolongó más de lo que Bert hubiera querido.

—¡Oye, solo estaba bromeando! —replicó divertido—. Pero gracias por hacerme saber que al fin eres todo un hombre.

Reiner lo tomó bruscamente de los hombros y revolvió su cabello como solía hacer cuando algo bueno le ocurría. Bert no sabía si estaba riendo por seguirle el juego o de su ineptitud al revelar detalles en el momento incorrecto... quizá eran ambas.

—¡Basta, basta! —suplicó Bert—. Necesito moverme de aquí o podría ocasionar un accidente.

—Solo dime que por lo menos utilizaste los malditos condones —dijo el rubio en tono más serio una vez que lo soltó.

Salieron rumbo a la avenida; el tráfico apenas comenzaba a notarse. Si tenían suerte, llegarían raspando a la primera hora de clases.

—Sí —se obligó a admitir tras guardar silencio.

Su único consuelo seguía durmiendo en su cama, ignorando por completo el desfile de la vergüenza que sería ese día.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *She Will be Loved de Maroon 5
> 
> *Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? Ver. de Amy Winehouse


	8. 04: That Something About Us 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «¿Entonces porqué quiero llorar?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia
> 
> A lo largo del siguiente capítulo habrá un juego de tiempos y los acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado serán puestos en cursiva.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**A**l despertar, Annie estaba sola. Tenía el vago recuerdo de Bert murmurándole algo al oído antes de irse a clases, pero el mensaje se había terminado perdiendo entre su letargo, la almohada y los difusos rayos de Sol colándose por las persianas de la habitación. Desconocía si entre la somnolencia había respondido algo, aunque estaba casi segura que no era el caso. Bostezó antes de salir de la cama. El frío acarició su piel desnuda, haciéndola estremecer. De mala gana, tomó el control del clima para encender la calefacción y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de su móvil.

Seguía sin entender lo ocurrido: ¿cómo una simple confesión había desembocado en todo lo demás? La sensación que había envuelto su cuerpo durante y después del acto había sido sobrecogedora; entre los brazos de Bert, fue frágil como el cristal y a su vez moldeable como arcilla. Deslizó las puntas de los dedos por su cuello y clavículas, intentando imitar el mismo recorrido que los labios ajenos habían hecho la noche anterior durante el preludio al verdadero juego, despertando nuevamente sus deseos más profundos. Recordar cada una de esas temblorosas caricias surcando su piel volvió a cortarle la respiración; había sido tierno de principio a fin, llamándola por su nombre con un hilo de aliento cuando se unieron. No iba a mentirse, había sido doloroso, e inclusive terminó derramado un par de lágrimas en el proceso, pero estaba integra a pesar de la sensación de incomodidad acunada entre sus muslos. En silencio deseaba que el encuentro hubiera durado un poco más.

_«Mi Bert...»_

¿Su Bert? Sí, ahora lo era. Suyo y de nadie más. Su Bert de mirada dulce, demasiado inseguro para su propio bien y torpe como ninguno a la hora de querer hacer avances de cualquier tipo. Maldijo el horario de clases que la obligaba a esperar hasta ya entrada la tarde para poder verlo de nuevo; jamás había tenido esa urgencia de tenerlo cerca.

Caminó hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo del lavabo inquisitivamente. En su nívea piel había pequeñas marcas y moretones causados por los últimos entrenamientos en casa, nada fuera de lo usual, pero estaba convencida de que algo tenía diferente. Volvía a sentirse sensible... ¿acaso era culpa?, ¿quizá arrepentimiento? No. No podía ser eso, todo había sido consensuado. Amaba al chico con todo su corazón como para haberse entregado a algo tan íntimo sin pensárselo dos veces.

_«¿Entonces porqué quiero llorar?»_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_Ese día no hubo entrenamiento. El fuego fue alimentado por sus lágrimas. Frente a ella, el cuerpo de madera de su adorada Stanzie crepitaba al ser consumido por las llamas, cual hereje en auto de fe. Tantos años, tantas melodías... ya no podía hacer nada, salvo mirar en silencio la pira funeraria en el patio trasero de su casa._

_Annie observó el rostro ensombrecido de su padre y una ira silenciosa la envolvió. Por vez primera pasó por su mente decirle que lo odiaba, pero sus labios estaban sellados y sus pies fijos en el suelo. Vio como esa mano con la que su padre sostenía el bastón para caminar apretaba con firmeza el mango curveado, recordándole ese momento tan desagradable de su adolescencia temprana que continuaba atormentándola. Por eso se sentía impotente, por eso lo había dejando lastimarla... y estaba harta._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Frente a ella, el umbral de la puerta aguardaba para ser abierto. Ya se había arreglado con las mejores ropas que había traído consigo, e inclusive tenía puesto un ligero tinte rojizo en los labios. En la habitación se quedaría todo: sus lágrimas, sus risas, sus suspiros. Cuando saliera, se enfocaría en lo importante: buscar un trabajo.

Pensó por última vez en el muchacho de ojos verdes que tanto quería, tomó una bocanada de aire y salió. Afuera, todo era silencio. Caminó con tranquilidad por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con el amalgama de sala y comedor ligeramente desordenado. Buscó con la mirada sobre la mesa las llaves del apartamento que Bert le había dado cuando salió con Sasha el día anterior y las encontró en el mismo lugar. Las tomó, metiéndolas en su pequeño bolso antes de acercarse al perchero a tomar su abrigo y salió; un aire helado le dio la bienvenida al mundo exterior; era grisáceo, triste, real. Hoy, su contrincante en el ring sería la ciudad y estaba decidida a ganar la contienda.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_Un espasmo de dolor recorrió su rostro cuando el muchacho se retiró, dejándose caer a su lado. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y sentía el cuerpo entero cubierto por una delicada película de sudor. A pesar de estar acostumbrada al ejercicio, lo experimentado había sido algo muy diferente; estaba adolorida, magullada... y no podía ser más placentero. Annie miró de reojo a Bert para encontrarlo jadeando contra la almohada, ocultando su rostro de ella como un niño asustado; el pobre no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo._

«_Tontito_».

_—Ven aquí —dijo con un voz suave, acercándolo de nuevo a la tibia proximidad de sus brazos._

_—Te lastime... —se lamentó el muchacho—. Lo siento._

_Inclusive después de esa sorprendente actitud dominante que había tomado, volvía a ser ese chico tímido con el que disfrutaba escuchar música a solas. Acarició con ternura la mata de pelo oscuro alborotado, esparciendo algunos besos por el rostro amado y lo acurrucó en su pecho, dejándolo escuchar esa canción interior que llevaba por título su nombre._

_—Tranquilo, no me lastimaste —susurró una vez que su respiración se normalizó—. De hecho, fuiste muy gentil._

_—Y torpe, no olvidemos torpe —respondió apenado._

_¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan ingenuo? Quería comérselo a besos en ese preciso instante, no dejarlo ir nunca. Ya no debía fingir indiferencia, podía hacerlo, podía dejarse llevar por ese impulso, aunque fuera una sola vez... pero se frenó. Si algo había aprendido, era que sentir demasiada euforia no era tampoco bueno. Debía ser centrada y mantener la calma, incluso cuando muriese de ganas_.

_—Ambos éramos primerizos —respondió Annie, acariciándole la espalda para consolarlo—, no entiendo de qué te sorprendes._

_Bert elevó el rostro para cruzar miradas con ella; el brillo jade de sus ojos y el prominente sonrojo inyectado en sus mejillas la dejaron sin aliento. El niño que pasó tantas tardes muriendo de amor por ella había crecido y consumado su sentir a la pálida luz de la Luna._

_—Perdón._

_—No tienes porque disculparte —suspiró Annie, deslizando las puntas de sus dedos por el contorno de la cara de su amante—. Se sintió bien, lo disfruté._

_—Es que-_

_—Escúchame —dijo en un tono más serio—. Nada de menospreciarte, ¿entendido?_

_—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Bert, consternado._

_—Sí no me hubiera gustado, ten por seguro que ya lo sabrías —respondió ella._

_Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Annie al sentir el tembloroso tacto de Bert subiendo por sus hombros hasta su nuca. Algo tenia en esa manera de tocarla que hacía imposible negársele, aunque si era sincera, tenía tiempo esperando que algo de esa índole ocurriera. Se acercaron con torpeza para besarse una vez más, dejándose influenciar por los residuos pasionales de su primer encuentro, donde los minutos se contaron en respiraciones entrecortadas y latidos desenfrenados amortiguados._

_—A-Annie, yo... no sé... —Bert dejó salir un suspiro—. Entonces... quisieras de nuevo, eh..._

_Annie tocó con su dedo índice en los finos labios del muchacho alto, silenciándolo; lucía tan tierno que, por esa ocasión, no dudó en robarle un par de besos. Lo quería tanto que no tenía palabras suficientes para expresarlo._

_—Sí quiero._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Caminar por lugares transitados jamás había sido tan incómodo. Annie sentía miradas indiscretas acechándola mientras se hacía paso por la acera en busca de algún local donde estuvieran solicitando empleados. Quería huir, desaparecer. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior había cambiado algo y ese algo parecía haberse convertido en una especie de letrero fantasmal flotando sobre su cabeza que anunciaba al mundo entero la pérdida de su «_inocencia»._

«_No tiene nada de malo_», pensó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Podían juzgarla cuanto quisieran; ya estaba hecho.

Un destello proveniente del cristal de una tienda la hizo detenerse, distrayéndolas de sus pensamientos. Una hermosa guitarra acústica de color caramelo retozaba en todo su esplendor frente a un fondo dorado, acompañada de otros instrumentos en exhibición. A pesar de encontrarla magnífica, no podría compararse al amor que sintió cuando recibió a Stanzie y acarició sus cuerdas por primera vez. De hecho, ninguna guitarra podía comparársele, ni siquiera Red Lover, su guitarra eléctrica... pero Stanzie ya no existía.

«_Debo_ _olvidarla_».

Annie sintió una punzada al ver el precio pegado en la parte inferior del instrumento y dejó escapar un resoplido de resignación. Estaba demasiado cara. Siguió caminando; con suerte encontraría algo pronto.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_—Espero con esto aprendas a no escabullirte por las noches —le dijo severo su padre una vez sofocó el fuego con una vieja manta—. Ya estoy cansado de tu rebeldía._

_Los puños le dolían tanto como los ojos. Estaba en shock, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?! Tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear algo con las manos desnudas hasta hacerlo añicos y dejar que el dolor de los nudillos abiertos se tragara el actual... entonces, se retractó. Pasó por su mente lo preocupado que estaría Bert si la encontraba así cuando fuera de visita el fin de semana. No tuvo otra opción más que darse la vuelta e ir a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave para no ser molestada. Una vez a solas, se tiró en la cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¿Y tienes experiencia laboral? —preguntó la chica de cabello ondulado y corto que la había recibido en la tienda departamental.

—Solo un par de trabajos durante el verano —confesó Annie.

La gerente era tan joven como ella, solo que a diferencia suya, iba más arreglada. Desde que la había visto entrar a preguntar por el puesto, una mueca burlona parecía haberse adherido a su rostro. Resultaba sumamente molesto, como si estuviera diciéndole de manera indirecta que no pertenecía ahí. Annie no podía evitar pensar que quizá tenía razón; ni siquiera entendía cómo había llegado a una tienda tan elegante como esa.

—Entonces, puedo asumir que no se te dificulta el trato con los clientes —prosiguió la chica, caminando frente a ella con un sutil bamboleo—, ¿o me equivoco, señorita...? —soltó una risita en primeras instancias inofensiva, pero con un obvio matiz despectivo al girarse para encararla—. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, linda?

—Annie Leonhardt.

—Sí, Leonhardt —corroboró la de pelo corto—. No se te dificulta, ¿verdad?

—Pues, en mis trabajos anteriores fui cajera —Annie se encogió de hombros—. No sé si eso cuente.

—Buscamos más que eso —la gerente se cruzó de brazos, tomando una actitud un tanto altanera—. No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Se nota —murmuró con sorna—. Has de saber que estás dentro de una de las tiendas departamentales más importantes y prestigiosas del área de Stohess.

«_Claro_ _que_ _lo_ _sé_. _No_ _soy_ _idiota_».

—Comprendo.

—Por ende, buscamos personal con facilidad para tratar a los clientes —comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella lentamente, como acechándola—, además de tener una apariencia a la par de la estética que se maneja en esta y las demás sucursales de la franquicia.

Annie contuvo las ganas de darse la vuelta en medio del petulante discurso y salir. Estaba casi segura que su coartada seria estaba a punto de caérsele; debía intentar mantenerla un poco más.

—Eso me queda claro —respondió a secas—. Si no es mucho problema, ¿podría decirme cuál sería el salario?

—Cuatro mil mensuales —la gerente soltó una risita—. ¡No me pongas esa cara! —replicó—. Es solo por los primeros seis meses. Si eres buena, te ascenderemos rápido —añadió, guiñándole el ojo—. Entonces, ¿estás interesada?

Annie se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y apretó los labios. Era el primer local donde habían decidido recibirla sin tapujos y la reputación de este era demasiado buena, pero con un pago inicial como ese iba a ser casi imposible poder ayudar en el apartamento y los gastos que conllevarán a futuro.

—Lo pensaré —respondió finalmente.

La gerente asintió.

—Bueno, queda a tu criterio —le advirtió de forma juguetona, extendiéndole la mano—. En dado caso de que aceptes y no me veas cerca, pregunta por Hitch Dreyse.

Con un poco de desconfianza, Annie correspondió el gesto.

—Claro, muchas gracias.

Tras despedirse, abandonó en silencio la tienda departamental para encontrarse nuevamente en la calle. Dirigió su atención al cielo aún cubierto por nubles grisáceas y pensó en el paraguas que debió haber traído consigo desde un principio. Solo quedaba rogar por que solo fueran nubarrones caprichosos sin una gota de lluvia.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_Cuando Annie abrió los ojos, su cuarto aún estaba en penumbras. La cabeza le dolía por haber llorado tanto, y aún así, el sentimiento de repudio hacia su padre seguía en carne viva. Se levantó, encendió la luz y caminó hacia el closet para sacar una maleta, donde introdujo cuanta ropa pudo, como si estuviese en una especie de trance. Una vez tuvo el equipaje listo, se agachó debajo de la cama y extendió su brazo para tomar un pequeño bote de vidrio con tapa de latón, donde guardaba sus ahorros. Esparció el dinero en el suelo para contarlo; tenía suficiente para comprar un boleto de autobús y mantenerse viva una o dos semanas si lo administraba bien. Terminó por guardarlo todo en un monedero de tela para luego meterlo a el único bolso que tenía._

_Luego, se puso la gabardina que colgaba de la silla donde Stanzie reinó pacíficamente su cuarto por años. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al caer en cuenta de su ausencia._

_«Adiós, vieja amiga»._

_Tomó sus cosas y con sigilo bajó las escaleras, apoyándose del barandal para no dar un paso en falso. El único ruido que podía escucharse era proveniente del antiguo reloj de péndulo, cuyo siniestro tic-toc llegó a causarle uno que otro susto en su infancia. En los últimos tiempos, su replique se había convertido en algo tan cotidiano que lo terminaba ignorando, pero esa noche parecía querer ser su enemigo al hacerse notar anunciando las cuatro de la madrugada._

_Annie bajó el resto de las escaleras con una rapidez que ni ella misma pensó posible al estar en completa oscuridad. El latido de su corazón amedrentaba cada uno de sus pasos hacia la entrada principal. De pronto, un estallido de luz proveniente de la sala hizo que se detuviera en seco._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¿Aló?

—¡Annie! Hola, ¿cómo va todo?

Escuchar la voz de Armin la tomó desprevenida. Recibió el cambio con su mano libre para guardarlo, tomó la crepa y le agradeció al encargado asintiendo.

—Bien.

—¿Segura?

—Sí... espera —agudizó la vista para encontrar una mesa disponible entre las decenas que se encontraban ocupadas y tomó asiento—. Perdón. Te decía que estoy bien.

—Te llamaba por lo que comentaste en el grupo ayer en la tarde.

—Ah, eso... sí, estoy bien.

Se lo había dicho al resto más que nada por Bert, pues argumentó que «_también_ _los_ _demás_ _merecían_ _saberlo_». No era como si fuera a ocultárselos para siempre; era casi obvio que estaría quedándose con Bertholdt y Reiner un tiempo, tampoco quería dar explicaciones detalladas pues lo consideraba innecesario ni buscaba preocuparlos con su situación.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—¿Y tú? —le dio un mordisco a su crepa; la dulzura de la crema de avellana iba a la perfección con el queso crema y las rodajas de fresa—. ¿Ya hablaste con el profesor Smith sobre Mitras?

—¡Ah eso! —lo escuchó nervioso—. Me dio un poco de pena preguntarle y cuando lo hice me dijo que las fechas de inscripción ya habían pasado; tendré que esperar al semestre siguiente para presentar el examen.

—Míralo del lado amable, tendrás mucho tiempo para estudiar.

—Debo hacerlo si quiero conseguir la beca.

Annie suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

—Vas a lograrlo —dijo con certeza—. Me imagino que el profesor Smith va a recomendarte.

—Eso me comentó cuando lo fui a visitar.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte; todo saldrá bien, eres muy inteligente.

De hecho, le sorprendía que Armin estuviera en esa situación siendo tan responsable. No era secreto que todos lo veían como alguien con un futuro brillante, quizá el más prometedor de todos sus amigos, pero lo frenaba la falta confianza en sí mismo. Annie estaba segura de que obtendría la beca, y con ello, un escarmiento por dudar de sus capacidades.

—¿Y tú qué planeas hacer? —preguntó el chico.

—Por el momento, buscar un trabajo —confesó—. He ido a algunas tiendas, pero el salario que ofrecen no es muy bueno que digamos.

—Tampoco quieras recibir una fortuna —respondió Armin risueño.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero... —Annie dejó escapar un resoplido—. En verdad no se puede sobrevivir así.

—Consigue dos trabajos —sugirió.

No era mala idea.

—Sería cuestión de ver si se acomodan los horarios.

—Podrías, a menos de que vayas a la escuela por la tarde —añadió el chico—. A todo esto, nunca te escuché hablar sobre qué querías hacer a futuro, ¿planeas estudiar algo?

—No tengo la más remota idea de que está ocurriendo conmigo en estos momentos —replicó Annie con toda sinceridad—. Quiero continuar con la banda junto a las chicas, pero...—de pronto la crepa le pareció todo menos apetecible—. Estoy algo pérdida, no sé si me explico.

—Comprendo...

Un silencio se apoderó de ambos.

—¿Sigues ahí, Annie?

—Sí.

—No estás sola —dijo Armin, tomándola desprevenida—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme a mí o a las chicas, ¿entendido?

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bueno, te dejo —se apresuró a decir el chico tras una breve pausa—. Suerte con lo del trabajo.

—Gracias, nos vemos.

—¡Nos vemos!

Annie colgó primero. Para ese entonces, la crepa estaba casi fría; se obligó a comérsela de todos modos. Aunque le costara serlo, debía mantenerse positiva; tarde o temprano conseguiría un empleo decente y así podría pagar su parte del alquiler y demás gastos. También era afortunada: tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche y amigos a quienes acudir si algo estaba mal, aún si continuaba dificultándosele ser abierta y honesta con respecto sus sentimientos. Divagando sobre aquello último, revisó sus mensajes antes de continuar su travesía: las chicas seguían sus pláticas habituales en el grupo mientras que ella tenía conservaciones privadas con cada una... y luego estaba Bert. Ver la hora de su último mensaje la hizo sentir culpable, pero no le había respondido a nadie en todo el día.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_Dejó con cuidado su maleta en el suelo para ir rumbo a la sala. Un segundo estallido de luces iluminó el espacio, arrancando destellos de las medallas y trofeos que lo adornaban. Annie se asomó y encontró a su padre dormido en el sillón con la televisión encendida. Tragó saliva; ¿debía acercarse o sencillamente pasarlo de largo? Continuaba molesta por lo que había hecho con Stanzie, le hervía la sangre con tan solo recordarlo... pero seguía siendo su padre, su única familia. Tomó valor y caminó hacia él con cautela: tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada a la izquierda y roncaba plácidamente. Le dolió en el alma ver que no parecía arrepentido de haberla lastimado. Lejos de eso, llevaba meses presionándola con realizar entrenamientos cada vez más extenuantes y prolongados. Siempre hacia lo que él quería, ¿porqué no la dejaba ser? Estaba harta._

_Enjugó un par de lágrimas furtivas en las mangas de su gabardina y se dio la vuelta. Tomó la única maleta que traería consigo y del perchero agarró su bufanda, la cual se enredó torpemente en el cuello. Luego, buscó en el interior del bolso el juego de llaves que su padre acababa de darle y abrió la puerta lentamente hasta poder tener la anchura perfecta para escabullirse al exterior y cerrar con candado._

_El vecindario se encontraba tan oscuro y neblinoso que parecía sacado de esos libros de misterio que tanto le gustaban a Bert, con apenas la luz de los faroles esparcida por la acera. Annie caminó con naturalidad hacia el portón, el cual escaló y bajó sin problemas. Con el corazón hecho añicos, se fue caminando a la central de autobuses por las desoladas calles sin detenerse ni mirar atrás._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Derrotada, Annie se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala. No había tenido suerte con el trabajo y los pies le dolían de tanto andar. Cerró los ojos un momento, agradecida de tener la dicha del silencio. No quería otra cosa que no fuera un baño caliente y dormirse. Mientras pensaba en lo bien que se sentiría sumergirse en una humeante tina, escuchó un portazo que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe e incorporarse.

—¡Perdón! ¿Te desperté? —preguntó Reiner con una de sus sonrisas habituales.

—Ah... eres tú —dijo Annie, cruzándose de brazos—. No, no me despertaste.

—Pues con ese humor parece que sí —bromeó tras aventar su mochila al suelo—. ¿Ya cenaste?

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó el muchacho fornido mientras iba a la cocina—. Maldita sea....

—¿Qué pasa?

—Olvidé que era mi turno de ir al supermercado y no hay nada — gruñó Reiner—. Bertholdt me va a matar cuando llegue.

Era difícil imaginar a Bert molesto. Si llegaba a enfadarse, tendría todo el derecho de hacerlo.

—Llegará pronto, ¿no? —preguntó ella al sacar su móvil de la gabardina.

—Su clase de dibujo termina en media hora —explicó el chico fornido, rascándose la cabeza—. No creo tener nada a tiempo para cuando llegue.

_«¿Clase de dibujo?» _Bert no le había comentado nada al respecto. Debía tener sus razones para mantenerlo en secreto y no planeaba cuestionárselo; tarde o temprano se lo haría saber.

—¿Y si pides algo para cenar? —sugirió ella—. Vi que hay una pizzería cerca.

—Vamos los miércoles, queda descartada —dijo Reiner un tanto avergonzado.

Annie frunció la boca.

—Entonces no lo sé —respondió de mala gana.

—¡¿Me vas a dejar con el problema?! —le preguntó a la par que ella iba disimuladamente caminando rumbo al cuarto de Bertholdt.

—Te dije que no tenía hambre —repitió Annie antes de encerrarse en el cuarto.

Escuchar el eco de Reiner maldiciendo la hizo rodar los ojos. Aunque fuera el mejor amigo de su novio, en ocasiones lo encontraba insoportable y tenía toda la intención de evadirlo cuando fuera necesario.

Encendió la luz y se encontró con aquello que había ignorado al despertar: la cama y sus alrededores eran un desastre total; no sabía si estar avergonzada, orgullosa o molesta por saber a detalle qué tanto había pasado para obtener ese resultado.

—Ni hablar.

Alguien debía asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos y para su infortunio, sería ella.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—Annie, preciosa...

Sentir la caricia resbalar por su mejilla en un tierno vaivén la hizo abrir poco a poco los ojos. Una adormilada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Bert sentado en la cama a un lado suyo; en su vida había estado tan complacida de haber sido despertada por alguien.

—Hola, guapo —susurró amodorrada.

Lo escuchó reírse con timidez y su corazón dio un vuelco; ¿cómo podía ser tan lindo?

—Es la segunda vez que me dices guapo hoy —comentó risueño.

—¿Segunda?

—Sí, cuando me iba a ir en la mañana también me llamaste así.

—¿Y... te molesta que te lo diga? —preguntó Annie, alzando una ceja.

—¡No! —las mejillas del muchacho alto estaban muy rojas y un par de perlas de sudor amenazaban con rodar por su frente y dejarse caer—. No me molesta que me llames así... solo es raro.

—Para mí si lo eres —dijo Annie, posando una de sus manos sobre el muslo del más alto un rato; le encantaba ponerlo nervioso—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Eh... no realmente. Reiner acaba de irse en la camioneta al supermercado —Bert meneó la cabeza—. Suele olvidar cuando le toca ir a hacer las compras.

—¿Cenaron algo?

—Aún no —replicó—. Me dijo que no tenías hambre, ¿sigues igual?

—Estoy más cansada que hambrienta —confesó Annie, dejando salir un bostezo mientras torpemente se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama. Entonces, notó al muchacho alto ponerse aún más nervioso y se rió—. ¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—Traes puesta una de mis camisetas —murmuró.

—Ah... sí. Puse nuestra ropa de ayer en tu cesto de ropa sucia junto con las sábanas —explicó Annie—. Como no traje más que un pijama, decidí tomar una para dormir. Perdón por no avisarte —comenzó a buscar quitársela—. Si quieres, te la devuelto.

Bert la detuvo.

—¡No! ¡Está bien! No tengo problemas si la usas —respondió alterado; la ayudó a ponérsela de nuevo—. De hecho —hizo una pequeña pausa para observarla mejor—, se te ve mejor que a mí.

Annie le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y otro en los labios. Ah... había extrañado tanto esos labios.

—¿Qué tal tu día, guapo? —le preguntó, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra para hacerlo sentir más avergonzado.

—Nada fuera de lo común —exclamó con una mueca tonta—: clases, laboratorio, más tareas... lo usual —en un movimiento inesperado incluso para ella, le tomó del mentón—. ¿Y tú? No respondiste mis mensajes, ¿tan ocupada estabas, preciosa?

«_Chico listo_», pensó Annie al verlo querer seguirle el juego.

—Hoy no conteste los mensajes de nadie —confesó, volteándose para deslindarse de él—. Y por lo del trabajo, mañana seguiré intentando.

—Debes estar muy cansada, no debí despertarte...

—Está bien —Annie tomó una de las manos de Bert para entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos—. Quería verte —susurró, perdiéndose un rato en los ojos del más alto.

—Yo también, preciosa. Te pensé todo el día, estaba preocupado por lo de anoche —dijo Bert—. En serio no quería lastimarte —se lamentó—. Merecías que todo fuera especial, no así...

—Ya te dije, no lo hiciste —interrumpió, besándole una mejilla—. Me siento bien... y fue especial, muy especial.

—Annie...

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?

—No, solo que... —el muchacho suspiró—. Podría haber sido mejor, más romántico y planeado.

—No cambiaría nada —exclamó Annie con toda tranquilidad, jugueteando con el flequillo de Bert con su mano libre—. Nos sentimos cómodos, estábamos preparados y lo hicimos. Fue muy romántico —le aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Ya no le des vueltas.

El muchacho alto la soltó y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—Bueno, y a todo esto —aclaró su garganta—, ¿porqué no trajiste a Stanzie contigo?

Con todo el dolor que guardaba en el corazón, le platicó la razón que había detonado su huida. Bert la escuchó con atención y cuando llegó el inevitable momento de las lágrimas, la abrazó hasta que estuvo más tranquila. Otros se habrían burlado de ella por rendirle luto a una guitarra, pero Bert conocía su historia y la importancia de Stanzie en su vida. Hablarlo con él había sido muy reconfortante y parte del sentimiento de pena se disipó con su abrazo.

—Sé que no servirá de mucho, pero existe una tienda de antigüedades donde venden instrumentos de segunda mano —murmuró Bert mientras continuaba consolándola—. Podrías ir mañana.

Aunque le costara darle vuelta a la página, debía conseguir una nueva guitarra rápido o iba a perder la práctica que había cimentado por años. La verdadera cuestión sería qué tanto podía costar un instrumento de segunda mano y si estaría dentro de su limitado presupuesto.

—¿Tienes la dirección? —le preguntó, soltándolo.

—Está cerca de una estación de metro... —respondió Bert pensativo—. Mañana te lo envío por mensaje, ¿te parece?

Annie asintió.

—Solo no lo olvides.

En eso escucharon la puerta de entrada azotarse. Annie frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que debería irse acostumbrando a ese sonido.

—Iré a ayudar a Reiner con las cosas y haré unos pendientes —dijo Bert, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Segura que no nos acompañas a cenar?

—Estaré bien —aseguró Annie, sutilmente tomando al chico alto de la camiseta para que se inclinara—. Solo no tardes —le susurró al oído en tono sugestivo, mordiéndole el lóbulo de forma juguetona con la finalidad de disfrutar su reacción.

—Por favor compórtese, señorita Leonhardt —le advirtió serio, mientras acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la tela—. No me haga querer cambiar de opinión sobre la camiseta.

—¿Me está amenazando, señor Hoover? —preguntó Annie, dedicándole una mirada mustia.

Ambos se rieron y luego callaron de manera abrupta; ahí supo que él no estaba jugando ni ella iba a retractarse de sus insinuaciones. Como si fuera obra del magnetismo, se unieron en un acalorado beso, tan apasionado e irresistible que los llevó de nuevo a la cama. Lentamente, su vientre se fue llenando de caricias desesperadas que subieron hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Intentó detener ese frenesí, pero no podía; más bien, no quería hacerlo. Sus palabras se ahogaban en los labios de su amante y la agradable sensación del tacto ajeno explorando zonas cada vez más sensibles. Lejos del temor que la primera vez había infringido en ella, ahora sentía desesperación por hacerlo suyo de nuevo... y luego tocaron la puerta.

—¿Bert, estás ahí? —preguntó Reiner—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Annie sentía las mejillas ardiendo; no sabía con exactitud si era por el candor del momento o por haber sido interrumpidos.

—Ve —murmuró, acomodándose de nuevo la camiseta.

—Perdón... —dijo Bert apenado—. Vuelvo en un rato, ¿me podrías esperar? —depositó un último beso en su mejilla antes de levantarse y arreglarse la ropa y el cabello.

—No te prometo nada —respondió Annie, soltando un bostezo.

—Eres malvada —le dijo al observarla volver a las sábanas.

Annie se encogió de hombros y recostó su cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Escuchó el interruptor de la luz apagarse y el leve rechinar de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse. Conociéndolo, buscaría regresar rápido, pero el sueño se apoderó de ella y lejos de oponer resistencia, sucumbió a su cansancio. Luego podrían continuar; tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸


	9. 05: That Boy and Me 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie L. 19:51  
「"Por favor, respóndeme." 」

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¿**H**oy vendrás a comer con nosotros? —preguntó entusiasmada una voz femenina.

Annie se giró para encontrarse con sus dos compañeros de trabajo, parados a unos metros de ella en el angosto pasillo del almacén; los observó unos instantes y volvió a su atención a la lista del stock que tenía entre las manos. Debía terminar por lo menos esa fila antes de pensar en su descanso.

—Te lo dije, Ilse —murmuró el chico—. Ya no insistas.

—Debemos ser amables —le respondió Ilse entre dientes.

—¿De qué sirve si dirá lo mismo de siempre? —refunfuñó su acompañante.

—Marlowe, por favor...

—Puedo escucharlos, ¿saben? —dijo Annie de tajo, dejando la lista sobre un espacio vacío de los estantes.

El par guardó silencio e intercambió miradas. Annie, por su parte, se limitó a caminar en torno a ellos; sus caras parecían haber palidecido, aunque quizá era efecto del foco parpadeante del almacén; ¿así de intimidante resultaba siempre? Daba igual. La chica, Ilse, era un poco más alta que ella, tenía cabello negro corto y sus mejillas estaban surcadas por incontables pecas. Usualmente era quien atendía a los clientes en la entrada y había sido su instructora en las primeras dos semanas del trabajo. Su contraparte, Marlowe, era sin dudas mucho más alto que las dos, pero esa no era la característica a resaltar de su físico, sino su peculiar corte de tazón; a pesar de no ser una erudita en la moda, estaba segura era un estilo de cabello anticuado. Él estaba encargado de caja y era, a palabras de la dueña, «_un elemento sumamente eficiente_». No le desagradaban, podía coexistir con ellos de lunes a sábado sin problema alguno, pero una cosa era compartir un espacio durante un horario determinado con desconocidos y otra muy diferente tener que socializar más allá de la cortesía.

—Entonces... ¿vendrás? —insistió la chica en tono esperanzado.

Usualmente los evadía trayendo su propia comida de casa y se quedaba comiendo detrás de caja, donde nadie pudiera verla, sin embargo, ese día no tendría escapatoria; había olvidado su almuerzo en el refrigerador por levantarse media hora más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Annie dejó escapar un resignado suspiro.

—¿A dónde planean ir? —se obligó a preguntar.

—A la cafetería de siempre —respondió el muchacho—, la que está dos cuadras abajo.

—¡Hoy tienen roast beef de comida del día! —exclamó Ilse—. Acompáñanos, Annie —suplicó—. Aunque sea esta vez.

No sonaba tan mal; estaba famélica.

—Iré por mis cosas —replicó finalmente.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Como era de esperarse, la cafetería estaba atiborrada de gente, en su mayoría empleados de tiendas aledañas. Habían tenido suerte de encontrar una mesa desocupada; si hubieran llegado un par de minutos más tarde, habrían tenido que pedir para llevar. El humeante plato de roast beef, acompañado de puré de papa y una abundante porción vegetales cocidos al vapor, hizo que su estómago gruñera. Esperaba que sus dos acompañantes no hubieran escuchado por el ruido de conversaciones ajenas.

—Cuéntanos sobre ti —dijo Ilse, posando sus dorados ojos en ella—. En la entrevista dijiste que te acababas de mudar, ¿vives sola o con tu familia?

_«Qué directa»,_ pensó Annie, sintiéndose un tanto abrumada.

—Aquí vamos... —susurró Marlowe de mala gana, decidiendo que se enfocaría en comerse primero las verduras.

—Vivo con mi pareja y su mejor amigo —respondió a secas, cortando un trozo de la fina carne. Al probarlo, se sorprendió; ahora entendía porqué tanto entusiasmo por parte de la chica.

—¿Tienes pareja? —la muchacha con pecas parecía sorprendida, como la gran mayoría cuando se enteraban; ¿así de antipática la consideraban?—. ¡Qué lindo! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuánto tienen juntos?

—Eh... —Annie sintió un ligero escozor en el área de sus pómulos.

—Ilse, la estás incomodando —advirtió Marlowe, fulminando a Ilse con la mirada—. Perdónala, es algo imprudente para hablar —dijo en torno a ella con mesura.

—Está bien, no pregunto nada malo —aseguró Annie mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Se llama Bertholdt. Llevamos tres años juntos.

—¡Aw, felicidades! —replicó la chica—. ¿Tienes una foto de él? —murmuró.

—Ilse...

—¿Qué? No es nada malo —se quejó Ilse; luego, le dedicó una sonrisa a ella—. ¿Verdad, Annie?

Tragó saliva; ahora que le había dado un poco de información acerca de su vida personal, iba a ser difícil pararla. Con timidez, sacó su móvil del bolso y buscó entre la galería una foto reciente donde salieran juntos; optó por mostrarle una grupal de su última presentación a las afueras de un bar.

—Es el alto —aclaró; la tibieza se esparció hasta sus orejas—. No se nota, pero estábamos tomados de la mano —añadió.

—¡Aw, se ven muy bien juntos! —replicó Ilse, enternecida—. ¿Los demás son sus amigos? —preguntó cuando le regresó el celular.

Annie asintió.

—Las chicas y yo tuvimos un pequeño concierto el sábado pasado —explicó; ya se había resignado a que tarde o temprano Ilse iba a descubrirlo.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Oíste eso? —dijo entusiasmada la chica, dándole un par de codazos a Marlowe—. Tenemos como compañera una estrella en ascenso.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Annie por unos segundos para luego desaparecer tras un bocado. Estrella en ascenso... vaya forma de decirlo. Si bien el nombre de Queens of Noise tenía su reputación y público en la escena local del condado donde vivía, les faltaba mucho por recorrer antes de considerarse relevantes en la ciudad, donde la competencia era reñida y los conceptos más allá de un grupo de chicas interpretando clásicos del rock eran preferidos.

—¿Cuándo será su próxima presentación? —los ojos de Ilse resplandecían de la emoción.

—Aún lo no sabemos —se limitó a responder.

—Por favor, dime cuando tengan una fecha, ¡me encantaría ir a verlas!

—Claro —tener público nunca podía estar de más—. Te mantendré al tanto.

—Bueno, ya que has terminado con el interrogatorio, será mejor que acabemos de comer y regresemos —dijo Marlowe en tono serio—. Recuerden que solo tenemos una hora y la dueña llegará temprano hoy.

—Ay, pero si mi abuela no se molesta cuando llegamos unos minutos tarde —se quejó la chica con pecas.

—Que seas nieta de la dueña no te exime de tus responsabilidades laborales —le recordó el muchacho con severidad—. La puntualidad es un aspecto muy importante de...

La campanilla que sonaba cuando la puerta se abría anunció el arribo de un nuevo cliente. Una chica bien vestida de cabello corto ondulado entró, dejando a su paso el eco de sus tacones al dirigirse a hacer fila mientras hablaba por celular. Annie la observó unos instantes; estaba segura que la había visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba exactamente dónde. Decidió restarle importancia a la extraña y enfocarse en sus compañeros. Pudo notar un ligero cambio de actitud en el muchacho: el rostro, hace unos segundos crispado por la actitud de Ilse, se había suavizado y miraba con sutileza en dirección a donde estaba la recién llegada.

—Es la novia de Marlowe —bromeó en voz baja la muchacha con pecas en torno a ella—. Viene todos los días, pero él jamás ha tenido el valor de hablarle.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir tonterías? —cuestionó el muchacho a su compañera de mala gana—. Y no es mi novia.

—¿Entonces porqué siempre te le quedas mirando como bobo, eh? —contraatacó Ilse, alzando una ceja—. Acosador.

_«Esa chica... ¿dónde la he visto?»_

Annie la siguió disimuladamente con la mirada hasta que dio en el clavo justo cuando la susodicha se disponía a pagar su comida. Sí, debía ser ella: la gerente de la tienda departamental Sina.

—Hitch —murmuró.

Marlowe e Ilse detuvieron su absurda pelea para voltearla a ver, confundidos por su repentino comentario. Terminó por morderse el labio; ese nombre no debía haber salido a flote.

—¿Hitch? —repitió el muchacho.

—Así se llama —respondió Annie—. Trabaja en la sucursal de Sina cercana como gerente.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó intrigada la chica con pecas.

—Fui a pedir informes para una vacante ahí hace unos meses —replicó con sencillez.

—Sh... aquí viene —dijo Marlowe, bajando la mirada a su plato.

El sonoro taconeo se fue haciendo cada vez más cercano conforme pasaban los segundos. La tensión generada por la mujer envolvió a los tres en una especie de pánico colectivo. Annie esperaba que no la recordara y pasará de largo, pero no fue así. Hitch detuvo en seco su andar, dejándole caer una pesada mirada inquisitiva.

—Disculpa, ¿te he visto en alguna parte? —cuestionó Hitch sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Tu cara se me hace conocida...

—No lo creo —dijo Annie, manteniendo la calma—. Debes estarme confundiendo.

—Mmmh —la castaña no parecía estar del todo convencida; chasqueó la lengua—. Bueno, una disculpa —acto seguido, les dedicó una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad—. Provecho.

Poco después que Hitch se alejó, la paz volvió a la mesa. Annie permaneció callada el resto del almuerzo, dejando que sus dos compañeros tomaran las riendas de la conversación mientras ella respondía los frenéticos mensajes provenientes de su grupo de amigos. Esa noche sería especial por dos cosas: celebrarían la despedida de Armin a la universidad de Mitras y al fin conocerían al misterioso amigo con el que Sasha se había estado escabullendo las últimas semanas. Al decir verdad, no encontraba cuál le resultaba más emocionante; la beca de Armin se veía venir desde un principio, por lo tanto, la sorpresa era nula, más no demeritaba lo orgullosa que se encontraba. Por otro lado, el tal Connie le causaba intriga, sobre todo por la manera en que su amiga hablaba de él. Verla tan contenta después del desastroso final con su ex era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado. No podía esperar a que terminara el turno para ir a casa.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—Annie, ¿sigues ahí?

—Perdón, perdí señal unos segundos... ¿qué me decías, Bert?

Estaba a un par de estaciones de llegar a la más cercana de los apartamentos. Por suerte había conseguido sentarse, más que nada gracias la amabilidad de un adolescente que le cedió el asiento al verla cargando bolsas con botana y bebida para la fiesta.

—Te decía que me alegra que te dieran el día libre en los cursos de guitarra —repitió el muchacho.

Jamás pensó que terminaría tomando dos trabajos como Armin llegó a sugerirle en su momento: de las nueve de la mañana a las cuatro de la tarde trabajaba en la tienda de decoración de antigüedades de la abuela de Ilse, misma a la que meses atrás había entrado para ver si podía comprar una guitarra; de las cinco a las nueve de la noche, daba clases particulares de guitarra en una tienda de música cercana al apartamento. Si bien la paga de este último no era la mejor, le gustaba más que el primero; además, un poco de dinero extra no le venía mal a nadie.

—Ah, sí. De todas formas tendré que reponer la siguiente semana —dijo Annie, observando cómo las puertas del metro se abrían, dejando salir a algunas personas para luego ser sustituidas por otras y cerrarse nuevamente, continuando su recorrido—. ¿Ya hay alguien en casa?

—Solo Ymir —respondió Bert—. Nos está ayudando a limpiar un poco; ya casi acabamos.

«_Un pendiente menos_», pensó Annie, aliviada.

Vivir con Bertholdt y Reiner esos últimos meses había cambiado su vida en todos los sentidos posibles, comenzando por la transformación de las exhaustivas rutinas impuestas por su padre a una hora y media de trote en el parque cercano acompañada por sets de ejercicios para no perder la condición durante las noches, después de haber terminado con su jornada laboral. Ella y Bert se encontraban relativamente estables como pareja, al punto que las bromas sobre una fecha para su boda no faltaban durante las reuniones. También su relación con Reiner había mejorado; sí, continuaba pensando que era un idiota, pero uno tolerable y hasta divertido cuando se esmeraba en serlo... aunque seguía sin soportar cuando llevaba desconocidos a la casa, y Bert pensaba lo mismo. Quizá ese era el único detalle con el cual tenía verdaderos problemas, fuera de eso, todo iba bien.

—Ya casi bajo. Llego en unos diez minutos —anunció ella, sintiendo como poco a poco el metro iba bajando de velocidad—. Nos vemos.

—Okey, preciosa —lo escuchó decir en tono meloso; seguro estaba encerrado en su cuarto, donde las cursilerías tendían a quedarse encerradas—. Te amo.

—Yo también —susurró Annie en voz muy baja. Siempre que se lo decía, sentía un pellizco en el corazón.

Al seguir escuchando la otra línea, tuvo que colgar. Siempre le tocaba hacerlo; Bert tenía falta de iniciativa para muchas cosas, entre ellas, algunas tan insignificantes como colgar una llamada. Le frustraba bastante, pero lo aguantaba... o por lo menos aún no la llevaba a su límite. La indecisión del más alto era la principal fuente de sus roces, la raíz del problema. Annie cargaba con muchas cosas que su querido Bert había dejado por ahí, como ideas en el aire cuya urgencia por ser concretadas era alarmante. Debía entender que ya no era un niño, que tener iniciativa era esencial conforme fuera creciendo. En el fondo deseaba que lo comprendiera, de lo contrario, las cosas se irían haciendo difíciles para él, y por lo tanto, también para ella.

Salió del metro y subió las escaleras que la llevaron al exterior, cerca de la pizzería donde solían pedir la cena los miércoles. Si era sincera, ya estaba harta de esa costumbre creada por Bert y Reiner, y para su desgracia, noche no habría escapatoria porque el resto del Escuadrón, como Sasha les decía de cariño al grupo de amigos, quería cenar pizza.

_«¿Cómo es que no se cansan de lo mismo?»_

Entró al local e hizo la orden para que estuviera lista a eso de las nueve y alguien fuera a recogerla, luego, continuó su camino al complejo apartamental. Cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó el molesto ruido de la aspiradora proveniente de la sala. Al asomarse, encontró a Reiner y Ymir arreglando el cuarto para que se viera decente; era extraño ver a la morena tan concentrada en acomodar la ridícula cantidad de juegos de mesa que el rubio tenía en el estante, al punto que los libros habían terminado en un par de cajas apiladas al lado.

Tan pronto Reiner se percató de su presencia, apagó la aspiradora.

—Llegaste temprano —comentó extrañado—. ¿Hiciste la orden?

—Pensé que Bert te había dicho, y sí, la orden ya está hecha —respondió ella a la par que colgaba su bolso en el perchero—. ¿Qué tal todo, Ymir? ¿Dormiste bien anoche? —preguntó en dirección a la otra chica; Annie había salido antes de que se levantara.

La morena había llegado de sorpresa al apartamento un día antes; nadie se opuso a su estancia, más que nada por la cantidad de gente que iba, venía y se quedaba en la casa los fines de semana. Que una sola persona pasara la noche con ellos era un respiro.

—Bien, aunque tuve que quitarle a Reiner tapones para los oídos —replicó con una sonrisa ladina—. De ahí en fuera, todo perfecto.

Annie sintió el rostro ligeramente tibio al ver su expresión. Había olvidado ese "insignificante" detalle ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró, acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para disimular la vergüenza que sentía.

—Cualquiera los utilizaría si lo escucharan roncar —añadió Ymir, acomodando el último juego de mesa en el estante—. Pareces un auto descompuesto —dijo en dirección a Reiner—. No, es más; ¡un auto descompuesto suena bien al lado tuyo!

El rubio fornido rodó los ojos.

—¿Y Bert? —preguntó Annie, dejando las bolsas con la botana sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Acaba de irse. Nos comentó que iba a hacer un par de pendientes y regresaba —dijo Reiner.

Annie alzó la ceja, dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad al rubio.

—No me preguntes de qué, ni yo mismo sé —se apresuró a decir—. Sabes cómo es de reservado.

—Sí —corroboró la morena—. Parecía nervioso... bueno, siempre se ve como si estuviera a punto de entrar en crisis.

Tras guardar silencio unos segundos, dejó salir un bostezo.

—Bueno, les creeré —dijo Annie—. ¿Necesitan ayuda con algo más?

—No, estamos bien —aseguró Reiner.

—Entonces iré a tomar una siesta —contestó ella, dándose la vuelta rumbo al cuarto suyo y de Bert—. Los veo en una hora.

—¡Annie! —replicó Ymir de pronto—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Annie se giró e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Una vez en la habitación, Ymir cerró la puerta. Acto seguido, recargó su espalda contra la superficie de madera y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Annie, tomando asiento en la cama.

Recibió una pausa prolongada por parte de la morena mientras sus ojos cafés se perdían entre el azul de los suyos y el de las paredes del cuarto.

—Necesito un consejo —confesó.

—Tendría que saber tu razón para pedírmelo —contestó Annie.

—Mis viejos me corrieron de la casa — soltó Ymir, dejando salir una risita hiriente—. Dijeron que era un estorbo para ellos y solo les estaba haciendo perder dinero y tiempo —suspiró con pesadez—. Tú sabes más que nadie como es todo esto...

—Ay, ¿qué puedo decirte? —no era muy buena con las palabras—. Va a ser difícil y te sentirás como si todo estuviera derrumbándose, pero no es el fin del mundo.

_What else, what else is there to do? _   
_Oh and I know how you feel,_   
_I know you feel that you're through_

La morena se encaminó para sentarse a su lado; era extraño verla tan cabizbaja y vulnerable, como si fuera alguien totalmente diferente a la Ymir sarcástica e hiriente con la que estaba acostumbrada a convivir.

—Esta no era la manera en la cual quería salir de casa, ¿sabes? —susurró.

—Hay cosas que no podemos controlar; solo ocurren —respondió Annie.

—Y la razón fue estúpida, muy, muy estúpida —la voz de la morena parecía querer quebrarse.

—¿Descubrieron que te habían despedido hace un mes?

Ymir meneó la cabeza.

—Mamá tomó mi celular mientras se cargaba y encontró pues... lo que ella temía —la morena intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero con cada palabra su coartada se iba resquebrajando—. Al parecer prefieren verme desempleada a saliendo con una chica.

Annie le tomó del hombro y lo apretó con fuerzas antes de recibir un inesperado abrazo por parte de Ymir. Muchas cosas le pasaron por la cabeza, entre ellas y quizás la que más terminó sorprendiéndola, fue el sobreacogedor sentimiento de empatía hacia la morena a pesar de las repetidas veces en que había sido cruel con ella y las demás chicas. No debía sentirse así, Ymir era una persona difícil de tratar, grosera, desagradable; ¡ni siquiera debería considerarla una amiga!

—Me siento sola, no sé a donde ir o qué hacer —sollozó—. Estoy perdida.

_And I know how you feel,_   
_And I know you ain't got no reason to go on_   
_And I know you feel that you must be through_

Conocía bien esa desesperación. Todo se volvía oscuro, incierto y el miedo al futuro hacía ver el panorama como uno desesperanzador. Con delicadeza, acarició la espalda de Ymir para calmarla.

_Oh honey, go on and sit right back down,_   
_I want you to count, oh count your fingers,_   
_Ah my unhappy, my unlucky_   
_And my little, oh, girl blue _ ** _*_ **

—Tranquila, todo a su tiempo —dijo Annie en voz baja—. No estás sola.

—Gracias... —respondió hipando momentos después.

Una vez Ymir retomó la compostura, la soltó y se dejó caer sobre el colchón boca arriba. Sus manos, delgadas pero algo toscas, se entrelazaron sobre su vientre. Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó por sus labios para luego esfumarse.

—Ninguna palabra a las demás sobre esto —advirtió.

—No planeaba decirles —exclamó Annie, recostándose al lado de la morena—; es asunto tuyo y mío.

—Tengo una reputación que cuidar —bromeó Ymir—. Si saben que lloré como niñita, caeré en desgracia.

Annie rodó los ojos y suspiró con resignación; todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Cómo digas.

—Por cierto, lo de los ronquidos era mentira. Digo, el imbécil de Reiner ronca horrible, pero sabes a lo que me refiero —Ymir le dio un empujoncito juguetón—. Quién hubiera imaginado que Bertito y tú se divierten tanto por las noches.

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron como platos y un horrible candor se apoderó de su rostro.

_«Maldita sea»._

—Vamos, no me lo puedes negar —arremetió la morena—. Esas risitas seguidas por gemidos de inmenso placer no pudieron ser simples alucinaciones de mi parte.

—Pues perdón —susurró con frialdad; sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.

—¿Por qué pides perdón, Leonhardt? —le cuestionó, incrédula—. Digo, si es incómodo escuchar a una amiga en esa situación tan comprometedora... no te lo voy a negar.

Annie la volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos y unas terribles ganas de darle un puñetazo en la boca.

—A lo que voy es que los envidio —Ymir desvío su mirada al techo—. Quizá su relación no sea perfecta, pero pueden amarse sin tener que ocultarlo.

—Tampoco es como si nos exhibiéramos en público; apenas y nos tomamos de la mano o compartimos un beso —explicó Annie—. Preferimos ser afectivos en privado.

—Pero la gente sabe que son algo, no deben fingir como si nada pasará entre ustedes.

—Espera... ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó de golpe. Ahora que estaban a solas, Ymir le parecía semejante a una muñeca rusa; cada vez que pensaba haber llegado a su núcleo, la antigua capa se abría para mostrarle una nueva.

—Podría decirse que sí y no —se encogió de hombros—; es difícil de explicar. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

A pesar de causarle intriga saber la situación sentimental de la morena, optó por ser indulgente. Terminaron conversando un rato sobre la banda, el amiguito nuevo de Sasha y alguno que otro anécdota hasta quedarse dormidas. Entre sus momentos de lucidez y ensoñación, Annie pensó en lo increíblemente agradable que era pasar tiempo con Ymir. Al igual que Reiner, tenía sus momentos de ser tratable. Por unos instantes, incluso consideró hablar con Bert y Reiner sobre la posibilidad de invitarla a vivir con ellos. Esperaría a proponérselos una vez que la fiesta concluyera.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Un estallido de risas la hizo despertar. Estaba sola en la habitación solamente iluminada por la luz del pasillo proveniente de la puerta entreabierta. Con pesadez, Annie se incorporó para ir al baño y lavarse la cara; el contacto frío del agua en su pálida piel la hizo despertar al instante. Escuchó las carcajadas de nuevo, seguidas de quejas mientras observaba su rostro en el espejo. Continuaba cansada; a pesar de considerar sus trabajos relativamente sencillos, era tedioso el diario ir y venir en la ciudad. Suspiró; allá afuera no debían verla decaída. Optó por ducharse rápido y tomar de su escaso repertorio de ropa unos jeans deslavados y rotos, zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta de manga corta color rojo. No utilizaría maquillaje; detestaba hacerlo. Una vez se peinó con su usual recogido de cabello, salió del cuarto para encontrarse en la sala con una pequeña aglomeración de caras conocidas. Armin fue el primero en notarla; una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios; Annie correspondió el gesto. Los demás la saludaron de forma efusiva casi de inmediato, pero se percató de que alguien faltaba.

_«¿Dónde está Bert?»_

No había recibido mensajes ni llamadas de él desde antes de bajar del metro y ya era bastante tarde como para que todos estuvieran actuando como si nada pasara. Inclusive Reiner, que era el más allegado a él, estaba tranquilo. Se encontraba casi segura que sabía algo y no quería decirle. Observó con sutileza el reloj colgado en la pared; faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho. Algo en definitiva no cuadraba.

—¡Justo a tiempo, Bella Durmiente! —exclamó Ymir, sentada al lado de Krista—. Decidimos quién irá por las pizzas.

—Yo hice el pedido, estoy salvada —respondió Annie, tomando asiento sobre el descansabrazos del sofá—. Reglas de la casa.

—¡Ya les dije que yo voy! —replicó Sasha, haciendo un puchero.

—No —contestó Mikasa a secas, dedicándole una mirada desconfiada—. Y si vas, tendrás que ir acompañada.

La mayoría se puso de parte de la pelinegra y no los culpaba; ¿quién iba a olvidar esa lejana noche de Halloween? Habían pedido comida china y lo único que llegó a casa fue una galleta de la fortuna a medio comer. Dejar a Sasha sola con comida era sinónimo de peligro en las reuniones.

—Pero... en serio, esta vez comí bien antes de venir —insistió la castaña—. Puedo ir sola.

—Quizá sería bueno darle el beneficio de la duda —comentó Armin.

—¿Y perder mi dinero alimentado un barril sin fondo? —bufó Ymir—. No gracias.

El semblante de Sasha se tornó ligeramente sonrosado.

—Es que eh... —jugueteó con su flequillo—. No regresaría exactamente sola, ¿saben?

—¡Oh! —Krista le sonrió con complicidad—. Cierto, cierto.

La tensión sobre dejar ir a Sasha sola terminó convirtiéndose en comentarios burlones, insinuando lo obvio. Por su parte, Annie no dijo nada y se limitó a observar a la baterista morir de la vergüenza.

—¡Solo somos amigos! —les dijo risueña—. Ya dejen de pensar cosas que no son.

Mientras seguían molestando a Sasha, Annie se escabulló por la cocina hacia el balcón y llamó a Bert. El teléfono sonó por un largo tiempo; no hubo respuesta. Extrañada, colgó y esperó unos minutos para ver si le regresaba la llamada, como siempre ocurría. Nada. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Con solo imaginarlo sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho que se extendió por todo su cuerpo e intentó sofocarla. Abrió el chat que tenía con él; llevaba desde la hora en que habían hablado por llamada sin conectarse. Annie tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó presionar el teclado en la pantalla táctil con sus temblorosos dedos. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero solo pudo escribir una pequeña y simple oración:

**Annie L.** **19:51**  
「"Por favor, respóndeme." 」

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> * Little Girl Blue de Janis Joplin


	10. 05.5: The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres, mi niño? —preguntó su madre.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¿**E**stás seguro que eso es lo que quieres, mi niño? —preguntó su madre.

—Sí.

Bert llevaba pensándolo por varias semanas, meditando si era lo correcto o debía esperar un poco más, pero al fin se había decidido. Ese domingo, antes de regresar a la ciudad, le hizo un comentario a su madre al respecto. En un principio ella se negó, alegando que aún era demasiado joven para pensar en eso. Aún así, tras argumentar e insistir, logró convencerla. Ella lo llevó a su cuarto e hizo que la esperara mientras buscaba aquello que había prometido entregarle cuando el momento llegara.

—Estaba por aquí... —murmuró su madre, hurgando en uno de los cajones del peinador.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Bert.

—No, solo dame un momento... ¡aquí está! —exclamó triunfante. Acto seguido, se giró para entregarle una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro—. Vas a necesitar llevarlo a limpiar y ajustarlo a su medida —aquello último la hizo reír—. Mucha suerte con eso.

Bert abrió la caja y se encontró insertado en una hendidura de satín azul oscuro un delicado anillo de plata decorado con un modesto diamante. No era la primera vez que veía la pieza, su madre la solía usar junto con su anillo de matrimonio cuando él era pequeño.

_If I could save time in a bottle_   
_The first thing that I'd like to do_   
_Is to save every day_   
_'Til eternity passes away_   
_Just to spend them with you_

_«Cuando encuentres a __una niña __que te guste, podrás dárselo»_, solía decirle.

—Pienso que si le quedara bien —respondió Bert muy seguro, encantado con el destello de la piedra preciosa al ser tocada por los rayos del sol de mediodía.

—Tu papá estaría muy feliz —comentó su madre con melancolía—. Siempre le agradó mucho Annie.

—Seguro que sí —respondió Bert—. Ella también lo quería bastante.

_If I could make days last forever_   
_If words could make wishes come true_   
_I'd save every day like a treasure and then_   
_Again, I would spend them with you_

Seguía siendo difícil ajustarse a la idea de que su padre ya no estaba. Dentro de un par de meses, se cumpliría un año de su fallecimiento. A veces continuaba pensando que se encontraba lejos, en un viaje de negocios, pero rápido caía en cuenta que era sólo su imaginación haciéndole una mala jugada. Su madre era quien estaba pasándola peor, encerrada en una casa enorme y vieja por su cuenta. Ya le había dicho varias veces que la vendiera y consiguiera una más pequeña, no obstante, se encontraba renuente a mudarse.

_If I had a box just for wishes_   
_And dreams that had never come true_   
_The box would be empty_   
_Except for the memory_   
_Of how they were answered by you*_

—Dile a Annie que venga contigo la próxima vez —comentó su madre, enjugando una lágrima furtiva con la manga de su blusa—. Hace tiempo que no la veo.

—Trabaja los fines de semana; apenas le dieron permiso de faltar en su segundo trabajo el sábado siguiente —explicó apesadumbrado.

—Ya veo... entonces un día de estos los iré a visitar —resolvió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Espero ya estén buscado un apartamento más grande, eso de tener que compartir el cuarto con Reiner para darle su espacio a Annie tampoco es muy bueno; los tres necesitan su privacidad.

Bert asintió. Se sentía culpable por mentirle acerca de la organización de la casa, pero estaba seguro que se escandalizaría si supiera que Annie y él compartían su cuarto, y no quería imaginar si llegaba a enterarse que dormían en la misma cama.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que ya me vaya —comentó, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Eh? ¿No te quedarás a comer?

—Tengo algunas cosas pendientes por hacer en casa —contestó Bert, cerrando la cajita de terciopelo para meterla en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, aquí estaré para ti siempre, mi niño —susurró con dulzura.

El delicado y cálido tacto de la mano materna cubrió una de sus mejillas. Suspiró; le costaba tener que dejarla por su cuenta. Bert la abrazó. Era tan diminuta y frágil, ¿desde cuándo? Nunca llegó a notarlo de pequeño.

—Prometo volver dentro de dos semanas —le dijo al soltarla.

—Estaré impaciente.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *Time in a Bottle de Tom Croce


	11. 05: That Boy and Me 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Algo oculta», pensó.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**S**egundos después de enviar el mensaje, escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, seguido por parloteo que terminó por apaciguarse gradualmente. El corazón de Annie dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Bert entre el amalgama de risas y comentarios varios. Apagó su celular y volvió a entrar al apartamento. Cuando se asomó por el umbral de la cocina, pudo verlo conversando con Eren y Armin. Se sintió aliviada... y luego molesta; ella había estado muriendo de preocupación hace unos minutos, pensando en lo peor, ¡y él estaba actuando como si nada!

—¿Entonces no se quedarán hoy con nosotros? —lo escuchó preguntarles.

—No queremos incomodarlos, así que nos iremos a la central de autobuses temprano —respondió Eren, dejando salir un bostezo.

—La vez pasada que vinimos, todos terminamos quedándonos en la sala —expresó Armin—. Apenas cabíamos... y si viene el amigo de Sasha, pues...

—¡Claro que no nos incomodan! —exclamó Bert—. Esta es su casa.

—Si todo sale como planeamos, no van a sentirse en condiciones de irse tan temprano —aseguró Reiner con una carcajada.

—Mikasa y las demás podrían quedarse con Annie en el cuarto —secundó Bert, antes de percatarse de su presencia—. ¡Ah! ¡Annie, preciosa! —exclamó, nervioso—. No te había visto —añadió, acercándosele para besar su mejilla, pero ella se hizo a un lado.

—Hola, Bertholdt —saludó a secas.

—Eh... ¿pasa algo?

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento? —preguntó en voz baja, tomándolo del brazo.

—Por supuesto.

Annie lo llevó consigo hacia el corredor que llevaba a los dos cuartos de la pieza. Bert la miró como si fuese un niño a punto de ser regañado, y no estaba tan lejos de estar en lo correcto.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó de tajo, cruzándose de brazos—. Te envié un mensaje y te marqué al celular, pero no respondiste.

—Fui a comprar más botana, ya sabes como es Sasha —respondió con sencillez, sin embargo, al momento de ver una perla de sudor deslizarse por su sien, las sospechas se hicieron mayores—. Y no pude responder porque casi no tenía pila en el celular; se me olvidó cargarlo antes de salir.

—Reiner mencionó que te fuiste sin decir a dónde... me tenías preocupada — dijo Annie, posando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del más alto—. Tomé una siesta y pensé que habrías regresado para entonces, pero no estabas...

Escuchó a Bert reírse con nerviosismo; acto seguido, la tomó de la cintura. La dulzura en la mirada del muchacho alto suavizó su expresión; no podía enojarse con él.

—Debía entregar unos libros en la biblioteca antes de que cerrara, olvidé que hoy se vencía la fecha del préstamo y ya era tarde; hoy cierran temprano —explicó—. Luego fui a comprar las botanas y pues... me quedé atascado en el tráfico un rato porque hubo un accidente. Perdón por no avisar, sé que no es propio de mí irme así.

—Bert... —murmuró con cariño, ocultando avergonzada su rostro en el pecho del chico—. No debí hablarte así, discúlpame —Annie aprehendió el torso ajeno entre sus brazos; a pesar de no admitirlo, disfrutaba mucho la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

—Ya pasó, preciosa. Estoy bien —murmuró Bert con cariño—. Vayamos con los demás, ¿quieres? —se apartó un poco de ella para tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que elevara su rostro un poco—. Podrían pensar que estamos peleando.

—Tontito —murmuró Annie, sonriendo con ligereza.

Bert depositó un tierno beso en sus labios antes de que se alejaran; solo quedó como nexo entre ellos sus manos entrelazadas que mantuvieron unidas hasta regresar de nuevo a la sala, donde se separaron por completo. Al menos ya se encontraba más tranquila, aunque presentía algo fuera de lugar en la explicación, aún si Bert lo había dicho con relativa tranquilidad...

_«Algo oculta»,_ pensó.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

El amigo de Sasha era muy diferente a lo que había imaginado. En primeras instancias, pensó que se trataba del chico alto de cabello castaño, pero este resultó ser su acompañante. Connie estaba casi rapado, era de estatura baja en comparación a Sasha, poseía unos expresivos ojos color avellana y parecía mucho menor de lo que en realidad era. No lucía como un mal chico, aunque encontró contradictoria la actitud que tenía durante la reunión a la relatada por su amiga: estaba algo retraído del resto y solo conversaba cuando le hacían preguntas para intentar incluirlo. Eso sí, se notaba a leguas su interés por la castaña, sobre todo en cómo la miraba. Conocía esa mirada, esa chispa cándida y sincera que solía ver reflejada en los ojos de Bert cuando estaban a solas.

—Annie, ya que vas a la cocina, ¿podrías servirme un poco más? —preguntó Ymir, alzando su vaso.

—Ve tú —respondió mordaz.

—Aw, ¡vamos! No ha sido una buena noche, acabo de perder mi dinero en una apuesta —se quejó—. ¡Por favor!

—Oh, si vas para allá, ¿podrías también servirme soda? —preguntó Reiner; sabía que lo hacía por molestarla.

—Quisiera un vaso con agua, si no es mucho problema —murmuró Krista.

Annie rodó los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo, Armin se levantó de su asiento.

—Vamos, yo te ayudo —dijo el muchacho rubio, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Ella asintió, tomó los vasos vacíos de sus amigos y lo siguió hacia la cocina, donde los puso sobre una mesita.

—¿Te sientes bien? Has estado algo rara —comentó Armin antes de abrir el refrigerador para sacar una botella de refresco y la jarra con agua helada.

—Debe ser el cansancio —respondió Annie—. Esta semana llegaron objetos a la tienda y tuvimos que clasificarlos, acomodarlos en el almacén y actualizar la lista de inventario.

—Suena laborioso —comentó el chico de gafas mientras vertía el agua en el vaso de Krista—. Pero eso no es a lo que me refiero.

Lo volteó a ver, extrañada; ¿tanto se notaba? No era la primera vez que se sentía así durante esos últimos días, más bien, era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

—Bert ha estado secretivo conmigo desde que regresó de la visita a casa de su madre el fin de semana pasado —confesó—. Lo he notado a ratos un tanto distante y nervioso —tomó la botella de soda y la abrió; el gas escapó en un siseo—. Hoy salió sin dar razones y no contestó mis mensajes ni llamadas —vertió el contenido en el vaso del muchacho fornido, perdiéndose en la burbujeante bebida—. Quizás estoy exagerando.

—Puede ser... —replicó Armin, pensativo—. Yo lo noto muy normal, pero tú lo conoces mejor. Sería bueno que lo hablaran con mayor calma una vez que la fiesta acabe.

Muy en su interior, opinaba lo contrario. Como había dicho Armin, ella conocía a Bert mejor que nadie, claro, a excepción de Reiner; esos dos eran prácticamente confidentes de toda la vida, y si llegaba a querer interrogar al rubio fornido, este no diría nada.

—Tal vez —esperaba poder estar lo suficientemente cuerda como para continuar el hilo de la plática a esa hora

—¡¿Qué hacen?! —exclamó con alegría una voz detrás de ellos.

Armin y ella se giraron para encontrarse con Sasha, quien ya mostraba los síntomas ocasionados por el alcohol, con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa y una mueca jovial adornando sus labios. En sus manos traía dos vasos vacíos.

—No me digan que están tramando algo —rió la castaña a la par que dejaba los vasos sobre la mesa y se dirigía a la nevera para tomar algunos hielos.

—¡Para nada! —replicó Armin, risueño—. Solo estábamos charlando.

—¿Y de qué charlaban? —preguntó Sasha, poniendo los hielos en los vasos.

—Cosas insignificantes —dijo el chico rubio, viendo a la castaña traer consigo una botella de ron y otra de soda del refrigerador para preparar los tragos.

—Mmmh... —les dedicó una mirada inquisitiva—. Está bien, guarden sus secretos —respondió indignada.

—Es verdad, no era nada fuera de este mundo —secundó Annie—. ¿Le llevarás otro a Connie? —preguntó para desviar el tema—. Ya se ve un poco mareado.

—Se lo pregunté y me dijo que sí —dijo sonriente—. De todas formas, él no sabe conducir; Jean es el del auto.

—Conque vinieron en auto —murmuró Armin, pensativo—. ¿Él no estaba tomando también?

Sasha se quedó callada, mordió su labio y se encogió de hombros.

—En primeras instancias, no deberían estar tomando —comentó Annie en voz baja.

—¡Ay, no me vengas con eso! —dijo la castaña, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros—. Nosotros probamos nuestra primera cerveza a la edad de ellos, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

—Yo no estuve presente en esa ocasión —le recordó Annie, zafándose de su amiga.

—Pero si en las siguientes —insistió Sasha, dándole un codazo juguetón.

Parecían lejanos esos días de bachillerato, cuando habían debutado en el Show de Talentos y continuaron en búsqueda de lugares donde tocar, aunque eso implicará ir a bares. Al principio, la idea resultaba aterradora, sobre todo por los castigos propiciados por su padre cuando llegaba a enterarse. La adrenalina corría por las venas de todas cuando se trataba de hacer una presentación, pues casi siempre implicaba congregarse a altas horas de la noche para hacer su magia. Eran niñas en busca de un sueño, niñas que quien sabría cuantas veces habían terminado horriblemente reprendidas cuando eran descubiertas, y aún así, continuaban arriesgándose, no solo a los regaños, sino también al mundo exterior.

Annie desvió su atención al resto de los presentes mientras Armin lidiaba con Sasha. A pesar de seguir frecuentándose, poco a poco habían ido cambiando su dinámica y modo de vida. Era curioso pensar que su preocupación más grande hace un año fuera no ser descubierta por su padre cuando llegaba a casa en la madrugada los fines de semana; ahora, una de sus mayores prioridades era llegar a temprano después de tocar para dormir lo suficiente e ir al trabajo. Posiblemente, su rutina cambiaría al año siguiente y así sucesivamente.

_«La vida sigue»._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Le había prometido a Bert no tomar mucho, pero terminó por pasársele la mano: cantó a petición de las chicas en el karaoke improvisado, ganó un par de juegos de póker y tocó un rato su nueva guitarra acústica para los invitados. El alcohol, lejos de ponerla triste, siempre hacía que le dolieran sus mejillas de tanto sonreír.

—¡Jueguemos _Yo_ _Nunca_ _Nunca_! —gritó Sasha.

No era partidaria del infame juego, sin embargo, terminaba uniéndose por solidaridad al grupo. Tomó asiento en medio de Bert y Connie, a quien le explicó las reglas de forma sencilla. Luego, comenzaron. Como siempre, las primeras rondas fueron muy suaves, pero conforme iban adentrándose, las frases se volvían más y más comprometedoras, al punto de rayar en indirectas. Esa era la parte que menos le gustaba del juego; al final, alguien terminaba molesto o incomodo, y esta no sería la excepción. Muchos secretos fueron destapados, algunos que, teniendo al amigo de Sasha al lado, habían sido demasiado vergonzosos de confirmar. En la última ronda, solo quedaban Ymir y Reiner en la contienda, uno a uno.

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su contrincante y soltó la bomba.

—Pues Yo Nunca Nunca he tenido que usar tapones para los oídos porque mis compañeros de apartamento no tienen autocontrol por las noches —replicó.

Sus palabras zumbaron en los oídos de Annie; el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo se evaporó, creando una terrible sensación de impotencia y enojo hacia Ymir. Hace tan solo unas horas había llorado su desgracia con ella y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla... ahora... ahora quería romperle todos los dientes.

—Pasen ese shot —escuchó a Reiner decir, sellando así su sentencia.

—¡Eso fue muy grosero e injusto! —exclamó Krista.

—Eso, linda, es saber ganar el juego de Yo Nunca Nunca —corrigió Ymir al estar sirviendo el trago para Reiner—. ¡Perdonen por echarlos de cabeza, chicos! ¡Los quiero!

Sintió el brazo de Bert pasar por sus hombros, en un intento fallido para reconfortarla. Annie recargó con sutileza su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Quería desaparecer.

—Tranquila —le susurró, aunque también lo decía por él; en su voz se notaba que estaba furioso.

Usualmente no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de ella, pero divulgar la vida íntima con Bert frente al resto, y no conforme con eso, frente a personas a quienes apenas conocía, fue demasiado. Se levantó de golpe; ya no podía estar ahí más tiempo.

—Creo que me retiro por hoy, chicos —murmuró al incorporarse—. Sigan pasándola bien, buenas noches.

Antes de irse al cuarto, Annie le dedicó una mirada letal a Ymir; más le valía no ser tan sin vergüenza como para pedir asilo otra noche, porque ella estaba dispuesta con gusto a echarla. Cuando entro a la habitación, le un puñetazo al colchón para luego tirarse boca abajo y permanecer inerte en esa posición un rato considerable, pensando en todo, y a su vez, en nada. Momentos después, escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

—¡Juro que si vienes a pedirme disculpas porque «_se_ _te_ _escapó_ _decirlo_» voy a...! —parpadeó y sintió un escozor apoderarse de sus mejillas al recostarse de lado y ver a su novio parado frente el umbral de la puerta con expresión perpleja—. Ah, eres tú.

—No eres la única molesta —dijo Bert, yéndose a sentar a un lado suyo—. Ymir fue muy lejos, incluso para sus estándares. 

—¿Le dijiste algo? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—No.

—Claro, nunca dices nada —se quejó Annie; pensar eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —respondió el más alto—. Tampoco me iba a rebajar con sus provocaciones.

—Siempre dejas que todos te pasen por encima; casi nunca tienes iniciativa —expresó ella con frustración.

—Annie, no vamos a pelear. Es inútil —dijo Bert, recostándose a su lado—. Entiendo tu molestia, sé que no soy muy bueno dando el primer paso, pero lo intento.

—Ni siquiera busco pelear, te estoy diciendo las cosas como son.

Bert suspiró y se masajeó el tabique antes de confrontarla cara a cara.

—Basta, Annie. Si continuamos con esto, vamos a terminar más enojados —advirtió—. Y sinceramente, lo que menos quiero es dormir al lado tuyo en malos términos —le deshizo el recogido y con ternura acarició su cabello—. Te ves tan bonita así...

Annie le dio un manotazo como respuesta; detestaba cuando evadía el tema al momento de discutir algo relevante.

—¡Está bien! Ya, te dejo en paz —replicó Bert, alzando la voz—. Has estado actuando muy raro.

—¡Pues qué esperabas! —gritó ella, sentándose—. He tenido una semana de mierda, me siento cansada y tú no haces mas que dificultar las cosas con tu actitud.

—Annie, no vengas a querer darme lecciones de actitud —exclamó Bert, incorporándose para hacer lo mismo—. Nunca me quieres hablar sobre tu día ni de cómo te sientes, ¿y sabes qué es lo más frustrante? —conforme iba hablando, su tono de voz iba quebrando—. Que no me dejas ayudarte; te encierras en tu burbuja y pretendes estar bien cuando claramente no es así y yo no puedo intervenir porque te molesta.

—¡¿De verdad quieres saber cómo me siento?! —dijo en voz alta, con los ojos a punto de reventar en lágrimas—. ¡Estoy harta de todo! ¡Estoy harta de estar fingiendo para no preocuparte! ¡Estoy harta de vivir aquí y sentirme como una extraña! ¡Estoy harta de torturarme por no haber sido una hija de la que su padre estuviera orgulloso! —externó, sollozando—. Estoy harta de pensar que quizás lo nuestro no tenga un futuro por mi culpa. Soy una persona horrible, solo escúchame... te grito... no mereces a alguien así.

_Chills_   
_Chills come racing down my spine_   
_Like a storm on my skin_   
_With shaking hands_   
_I'll guide your sweet soul into mine_   
_Until I feel you within_

Al decírselo, sintió como si un peso se le hubiera levantado de encima; no podía decir que su problema estaba resuelto, pero era mejor que nada. No obstante, las lágrimas continuaban bajando por sus mejillas sin parar; eran añejas, retenidas por años de querer hacerse la fuerte.

_And I know_   
_I know that it's all about understanding_   
_And I'm hidden inside_   
_Your beautiful soul as it's crying for love_

—No eres la única que se siente mal por lo nuestro —confesó Bert, intentando mantener su temple y no llorar—. Como dices, nunca he sido bueno teniendo iniciativa. Intento mejorar ese aspecto de mí; quiero poder llegar a ser digno de ti —dejó salir un resoplido—. Cuando te veo, pienso que debería ser más valiente y tomar riesgos, pero me da miedo. Desde que estamos juntos, no he podido sacarme la idea que no soy suficiente.

Hubo un silencio prolongado entre ambos. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, fue tranquilo, como esos compartidos cuando Bert se encontraba haciendo tarea y ella escuchando música tendida sobre la cama. Annie alzó su mirada, encontrándose con la del muchacho alto; en ella vio angustia, miedo, impotencia... le dolía hacerle tanto daño. Y a pesar de eso, este se atrevió a acariciar una de sus mejillas. Annie soltó un respingo y cerró los ojos; el tacto de Bert era apacible, delicado, suave como una barca atravesando un mar después de la tormenta.

_To conquer the day slowly dawnin'_   
_I want you to know_   
_You're the heart of my temple of thought*_

Sus labios se fundieron con los de Bert entre lágrimas y caricias. Poco a poco, el ruido de la fiesta se fue apagando, quedando únicamente el sonido de sus respiraciones y latidos, unidos en un compás lento, desgarrador. Sí, todavía se consideraba una mala persona, alguien insufrible, sin embargo, quería que lo suyo con Bert perdurara.

—Te amo —susurró Annie, con la voz hecha añicos—. Te amo tanto que me duele.

Los dedos del muchacho apartaron un mechón rubio de su rostro con cariño. El resplandor jade de sus ojos dio señales de vida por unos fragmentos de segundo.

—Es la primera vez que me lo dices —dijo Bert, riendo bajito—. Ven aquí, preciosa —con cariño, la tomó entre sus brazos.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró el abrazo, aunque tampoco importaba mucho; bien podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

—Quería darte algo hoy, pensé que la fiesta sería un buen momento, pero ya ves... —comentó el muchacho, dejándola libre—. Quizá es mejor así.

_We'll do it all_   
_Everything_   
_On our own_

Annie alzó una ceja, intrigada.

—¿Qué es mejor así? —preguntó.

Bert le tomó de la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

—Querías saber la razón por la cual no te avisé esta tarde que iba a salir, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—¿Qué con eso?

En ese instante, lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella. Con torpeza, Bert sacó de un bolsillo delantero de su pantalón una vieja caja de terciopelo negro que sostuvo entre sus temblorosas manos; tenía la frente cubierta con perlas de sudor, causadas por el terrible nerviosismo que lo aquejaba.

_We don't need_   
_Anything_   
_Or anyone*_

—Tú lo has dicho, casi nunca tengo iniciativa, pero en esta ocasión, quiero tomarla —dijo—. Annie, sabes lo mucho que te amo; iría contigo hasta donde sea necesario con tal de verte feliz y cumplas tus sueños —fue abriendo la caja lentamente—. Porque también son los míos, o por lo menos, me gustaría que me permitieras compartirlos contigo.

—Bert...

—Así que... —el muchacho dejó salir un resoplido—. Mira, no necesitas decirlo, soy consciente que somos muy jóvenes y aún nos falta un largo camino por recorrer, pero estoy seguro de una cosa desde hace muchos años: quiero recorrer ese camino contigo —al fin abrió la caja; en su interior, pudo ver un delicado aro dorado con un sencillo diamante resplandeciente—. Entonces, Annie Leonhardt, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Comenzó de nuevo a llorar. En su vida jamás pasó por su cabeza la idea casarse; solía escuchar a las niñas de su edad en el parque del vecindario fantasear sobre anillos, bodas y vestidos cuando ella se dedicaba a perfeccionar el deporte que su padre estaba enseñándole. Nunca hubo un momento para considerar algo así, siempre lo vio como trivial, sin mucha importancia... hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme esto después de que te grité? —preguntó hipando.

—Porque lo consideré el momento apropiado —le respondió con una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Qué dices?

—Sí, acepto.

Bert sacó el anillo de la caja, tomó la mano izquierda de Annie y con cuidado introdujo el aro plateado en el dedo anular; le quedaba grande. Ambos se rieron. Acto seguido, él se incorporó y compartieron un largo beso, quizá el más significativo en todos esos años de estar saliendo.

—¿Ahora si nos iremos a dormir? —le preguntó, rozando su nariz con la de ella—. O tienes otros planes en mente —murmuró con esa voz seductora que la derretía. 

—No empieces. Hoy tenemos casa llena —respondió Annie a modo de regaño, aprovechando la proximidad entre los dos para darle un último beso—. Pero mañana podríamos celebrar; que Reiner se joda.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

—¡Qué bonito anillo! —exclamó Ilse, tomando su mano para apreciar a mayor detalle la pieza—. Se ve antiguo, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

—Ilse, basta de preguntas —recriminó Marlowe mientras cortaba su pastel de carne—. Déjanos comer en paz.

—Eres un aguafiestas —refunfuñó la muchacha de pecas, sacándole la lengua—. ¿En qué estábamos, Annie? ¡Ah, sí! ¡El anillo!

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; no podía esperar a ver la reacción su compañera cuando lo dijera.

—Me lo dio mi prometido.

El rostro de Ilse palideció ante su respuesta.

—Estás... estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Annie meneó la cabeza, conteniendo las ganas de reírse de Ilse. La chica emitió un chillido agudo de emoción y se paró de su asiento para abrazarla con tanta efusividad que casi la tumbó de la silla.

—¡Muchísimas felicidades! —exclamó, aturdiéndola—. ¡¿Cuándo se casarán?!

—Ay, por el amor de... —gruñó el muchacho, masajeándose las sienes—. Ilse, ¿podrías sentarte de una buena vez y dejar de hacer preguntas indiscretas? Todos nos están mirando.

La muchacha de pecas rodó los ojos y soltó a Annie en el acto.

—La boda no será dentro de un año o dos, de eso estamos seguros —contestó Annie—. Él primero quiere terminar la universidad, y pues, estoy considerando entrar a estudiar pronto.

—Entiendo —murmuró Ilse, volviendo a su lugar—. De todas formas, ¡qué lindo saberlo! Aunque... —volvió a tomar la mano donde traía el anillo para analizarlo un poco más—. Te queda un poco grande.

—¡Ilse!

—¡¿Ahora qué dije?!

Annie dejó salir una carcajada, haciendo que el par se quedara estupefacto.

—¡Perdón! En serio —enjugó una lágrima en el dorso de su mano—. Ay...

En eso, el eco del peculiar taconeo hizo de los tres unas estatuas: a un par de mesas de distancia, Annie pudo divisar a Hitch; tenía una expresión altanera en su rostro que iba a la par con su vestido blanco estampado de vistosas amapolas. Al pasar por su mesa, volvió a detenerse. Sus labios, pintados del mismo tono que las flores en su indumentaria, se curvearon.

—¿Hay alguien sentado con ustedes? —les preguntó; la cafetería estaba a reventar.

—N-no —dijo Marlowe, terriblemente nervioso—. Está libre.

Sin darles tiempo de responder, la elegante gerente se dispuso a sentarse a un lado de Annie, dejando la charola con una abundante ensalada sobre la mesa.

—Estuve pensando en ti, querida —comentó de la nada, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora—. Eres una terrible mentirosa, Annie Leonhardt.

_«Mierda, recuerda mi nombre»._

—¡Oye, tranquila! No te estoy juzgando; era tu decisión si entrabas o no con nosotros —Hitch volteó en torno a sus compañeros—. Y ustedes... ¿dónde dicen que trabajan?

No tuvo que preguntarlo dos veces para que Ilse volviera a abrir la boca y la plática sobre el anillo fuera enterrada. El resto de hora de la comida se tornó amena con la llegada de Hitch. Aunque Annie no se involucró tanto en la conversación, disfrutó de escucharla y al final, quedaron con la castaña para comer al día siguiente. Mientras caminaban de regreso al local, pensó en cuanto estaba disfrutando el momento. Cualquiera podría asumir que era por encontrarse comprometida, no obstante, solo era una mínima parte de su buen humor; se sentía liberada, más tranquila. Estaba segura que las cosas irían mejorando eventualmente si ponía de su parte y estaba dispuesta a dar todo para hacerlo posible.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *Temple of Thought de Poets of the Fall
> 
> *Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol


	12. 06: Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Annie, en verdad me gustas mucho —confesó Bert con una sonrisa amplia, llevando su atención al techo de su habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia
> 
> En un fragmento del capítulo habrá un juego de tiempos y los acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado serán puestos en cursiva.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**E**l viento otoñal se había encargado de desnudar los árboles a lo largo de las aceras, cubriéndolas de una alfombra color rojizo frente a las casas de diversas antigüedades y tamaños. Al pasar por el parque, Annie se percató de un puñado de niños divirtiéndose en los juegos donde solía pasar el rato. Tal parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, salvo en ellos; todo era tan nostálgico, tan sobrecogedor. Miró de reojo a su prometido mientras manejaba y suspiró antes de sacar de su bolso un labial y un espejo portátil.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —preguntó Bert.

—Un poco.

La noche anterior había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño. Volver, aunque lo estuviera deseando desde hace siete años, era difícil. Quisiera o no, iba a enfrentarse a sus fantasmas, olvidados y siniestros, que conforme se acercaban a la cuadra donde solía vivir, se hacían más y más tangibles.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró su prometido—. Mamá se encuentra muy entusiasmada por verte —comentó tras guardar silencio—. Hará roles de canela para la merienda. Sabe que adoras las cosas dulces; dijo que quería consentirte por tu regreso —añadió.

Annie sonrió brevemente y comenzó a aplicar pequeños toquecitos del labial sobre sus labios, para después difuminarlo con el dedo índice.

—¡Ah, ya puedo imaginar lo bien que sabrán! —exclamó—. Tú mamá es siempre tan atenta... me da pena no saber cómo corresponderle.

Bert se rió cuando dio un giro a la izquierda; casi al instante, Annie sintió una punzada recorrer su cuerpo al ver su antigua casa. Puesto a que el otoño había hecho de las suyas, esta se veía más tétrica y demacrada de lo que recordaba, sobre todo por el enorme árbol plantado frente a ella, de ramas largas y desnudas, donde sorpresivamente continuaba colgado su columpio de llanta, moviéndose al compás del viento en un balancear lento y torpe. Bert estacionó la camioneta en el garage de la su casa, detrás del auto de su madre. Acto seguido, la apagó y ambos salieron del vehículo para encaminarse a la entrada. Los recuerdos de las tardes sentada junto a Bert en los escalones del pórtico amedrentaron un poco sus inseguridades. Una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta, tocaron el timbre. No tardó mucho en escucharse a alguien bajando las escaleras.

—¡Voy!

Ella y Bert intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisa nerviosa. En ese momento, la puerta fue abierta de golpe por una ajetreada señora Hoover.

—¡Mi Muñequita! —dijo con ternura en torno a Annie, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos—. ¡Qué gusto tenerte de vuelta!

A comparación de los Hoover, ella era diminuta; la señora Hoover, que era la más bajita de su familia, le llevaba por lo menos unos quince centímetros de ventaja. Que le llamara Muñeca resultaba, de alguna forma, apropiado; en un inicio le pareció un apodo demasiado empalagoso y lo detestaba, pero se fue haciendo la idea que iba a quedársele.

—El gusto es mío, señora Hoover —respondió, acomodándose tímidamente el fleco.

—Te noto diferente... —comentó su futura suegra tras soltarla. Acto seguido, la barrió con la mirada, intentando encontrar qué era—. ¡Bah! No importa, bienvenida —dijo alegre. Después, giró en torno a su hijo y sus ojos color jade chisporrotearon de alegría—. ¡Hola, mi niño! —dijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Ya te extrañaba!

—Vine hace dos semanas, mamá —lo escuchó decir entre risas.

Bert correspondió de inmediato el gesto; la genuina calidez entre los Hoover siempre fue de admirar para Annie, a quien le costaba creer en un principio que hubiese tanto cariño dentro de una familia.

—¡Gracias al cielo llegaron bien! —expresó aliviada—. ¡Pasen, por favor! Pónganse cómodos, ya les traigo la merienda.

El interior de la casa estaba tal como lo recordaba: el tufillo a pan recién horneado, los muebles rústicos, las decoraciones hogareñas, el pasillo angosto que llevaba al patio trasero y la escalera empinada. Todo volvía, cada uno de esos fragmentos de su infancia y adolescencia ya lejanos. Annie siguió a Bert hacia la sala para tomar asiento, mientras la señora Hoover iba rumbo a la cocina.

—¿Crees que debamos entregársela ya o esperamos a la cena? —preguntó ella, sacando de su bolso un sencillo papel blanco enrollado, atado por un listón rojo de satín—. O quizá sea muy pronto...

—Pues... —su prometido se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. De ambas formas va a emocionarse y todavía falta medio año, así que cómo tú quieras.

Annie alzó una ceja, dedicándole una mirada cortante mientras guardaba el papel enrollado de vuelta en su bolso.

—Bueno, después de la cena —concluyó Bert, frunciendo los labios unos instantes para después arroparla entre sus brazos—. ¿Estás segura que quieres ir por tu cuenta?

—Quiero hacerlo.

Un suave olor a dulce envolvió la sala, anunciando el retorno de la señora Hoover acompañada de una esplendorosa bandeja con los ya mencionados roles de canela cubiertos de delicioso glaseado. En ese instante, su estómago le recordó que se había olvidado de comer desde la noche anterior.

—Ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo —bromeó, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro de la sala—. Annie, ¿podrías venir un momento? —preguntó la señora Hoover, girándose en dirección a la cocina.

Bert la soltó de inmediato y sutilmente le apretó la mano antes de que ella pudiese reunirse con su suegra. Algo temerosa, salió de la sala y cruzó el angosto pasillo que llevaba hacia la cocina, donde encontró a la señora Hoover muy concentrada vertiendo agua hirviendo en tres tazas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Annie en voz baja.

La mujer mayor dejó la tetera a un lado y la volteó a ver; sus miradas eran siempre dulces,compasivas, y la que le dedicó en ese momento no fue la excepción.

—Primero que nada, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu papá? —preguntó la señora Hoover.

—Eh... pues... tenemos años sin hablar —le pareció extraña la pregunta; estaba segura que Bert se lo había comentado antes—. No sé siquiera si sigue viviendo al lado.

—Oh, ahí sigue —confirmó, colocando un sobre de té en cada taza.

—¿Sabe cómo está de su pierna? —preguntó Annie casi al instante—. Él...

—No voy a mentirte, Muñeca. A lo poco que he llegado a verlo, no se ve muy bien que digamos.

Sintió un horrible escalofrío bajar por su espalda. Ella era la culpable, ella y uno de sus arranques de enojo al no querer continuar entrenando.

—Me imagino que irás a verlo.

Annie no supo cómo responderle. Si era sincera consigo misma, en más de una vez llegó a plantearse regresar, por lo menos a intentar una reconciliación. No podía negar que a pesar de lo ocurrido, seguía queriéndolo, después de todo, era su única familia y a vísperas de un evento tan importante como su boda, quería estar en paz consigo misma.

«_Debo_ _hacerlo_», pensó con determinación.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Después de la merienda, Bert llevó a su madre al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena. Annie decidió quedarse en casa, tomando el cansancio como excusa. Una vez se aseguró que estaba sola, tomó el juego de llaves que la señora Hoover había dejado a su disposición y salió de la casa; para ese entonces, el vecindario ya se encontraba iluminado por faroles, los mismos que la vieron huir una lejana y fría madrugada de octubre.

Caminó el pequeño tramo de la casa de los Hoover a la suya, recorrido que por años siguió religiosamente, al punto de saber cuántos pasos tenía que dar entre una y otra.

_«Uno, dos, tres...»_

Por unos instantes, volvía a ser la nueva del vecindario, esa que a todos intimidaba con su mera presencia, cuando no estaba en sus planes hacer amigos porque lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y pasaba gran parte del día encerrada en su mundo.

_«...siete, ocho, nueve...»_

Por las mañanas estudiaba, por las tardes recibía un entrenamiento pesado y por las noches practicaba guitarra. Esa fue su rutina por un mes entero... hasta que notó a un niño alto y soso observándola por la ventana de su cuarto; ahora, ese niño iba a ser su esposo.

_«...once, doce...»_

—Trece.

De nuevo le hacía frente a la tétrica reja; en sus adentros imploraba por que estuviese cerrada. No. No podía huir, ella no era una cobarde. Ya había postergado esto lo suficiente, era tiempo de confrontarlo. Para su sorpresa, la reja cedió con facilidad; al abrirse, el metal viejo produjo un chirrido tan agudo que hizo palpitar a sus tímpanos. Annie tomó una bocanada de aire y traspasó el umbral para adentrarse a un descuidado patio, cuyo pasto estaba casi cubierto en su totalidad por hojas muertas que crujían al ser pisadas por sus botas. Su atención se desvió unos instantes a su viejo columpio de llanta colgado del árbol; con mucho esfuerzo, su padre lo había hecho para ella y antes de relacionarse con Bert, era su diversión en ratos libres. Annie se sintió tentada a sentarse en él y mecerse un rato, pero se detuvo al pensar que posiblemente las cuerdas estaban frágiles tras estar expuestas a años de inclemencias climáticas.

Siguió su camino hasta el pórtico y subió las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar a la entrada. Una vez ahí, titubeó para tocar el timbre, sin embargo, terminó por presionarlo. Hubo silencio.

Volvió a intentarlo. El irritante sonido hizo eco en el interior de la casa, pero nadie contestó.

«_Quizás_ _haya_ _salido_», pensó Annie antes de presionar por tercera vez el botón.

Nada.

Resignada, se dio la media vuelta, metió sus manos en las bolsas de su sudadera y comenzó a bajar uno por uno los escalones del pórtico. Fue en ese momento que escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe. Annie regresó su mirada para encontrarse con su padre. Lo primero que pensó fue que los años habían mellado en su aspecto, sobre todo con la aparición de canas en su cabello oscuro y la acentuación de las arrugas. Él la observó con sus penetrantes ojos, como escudriñando algo en su interior; esa era la misma mirada que le dedicaba cuando había hecho algo mal durante los entrenamientos, y la asustaba.

—¿A qué vienes? —preguntó en tono molesto—. ¿Ya te cansaste de ser una vaga?

—Papá, necesitamos hablar —dijo Annie con la mayor calma posible, volviéndose para con él—. ¿Habría posibilidad de hacerlo?

Los labios de su padre temblaron, no sabía si por miedo, enojo o un poco de ambos. Lo vio volverse a la casa; al principio pensó que iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero le hizo una venida. Annie lo siguió al interior. A primeras instancias, notó que la casa lucía un tanto desordenada y avejentada, apenas iluminada por la escasa luz del exterior.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó su padre.

Ella obedeció y acto seguido lo siguió hasta la sala. Cuando enciendo la luz, noto que, a comparación del recibidor y las escaleras, se mantenía en perfectas condiciones, en especial el ostentoso mueble de madera donde seguían sus trofeos, medallas y fotos de sus años practicando box. Annie se sintió abrumada al encontrarse con esos premios vacíos, carentes del sentimentalismo que cualquier deportista hubiese sentido al reencontrarse con sus triunfos pasados.

Ambos tomaron asiento. Al principio, permanecieron callados, sin siquiera atreverse a cruzar miradas. Dolía aceptarlo, pero ya no era parte de ese mundo que su padre había construido alrededor de ella.

—Si te quedarás callada, será mejor que te retires —dijo su padre, buscando volver a levantarse entre quejidos y temblores.

Con gentileza, Annie lo hizo volver a tomar asiento.

—Son muchas cosas las que han pasado y es difícil ordenarlas; intentaré ser breve.

Su padre la escuchó en silencio mientras relataba a grandes rasgos su vida en la ciudad, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas, sin embargo, no obtuvo reacción alguna por parte de éste y eso le rompió el corazón. Tampoco era como si esperase algo a cambio, solo quería saber de él, y a su vez, asegurarle que ella se encontraba bien.

—Entonces vives con el chico Hoover —lo escuchó murmurar; jamás le pareció del todo lo suyo con Bert, así que no le sorprendió su comentario.

—Sí, de hecho, también quería hablarte de eso —alzó su mano izquierda para que viera el anillo adornando su dedo anular—. Estamos comprometidos.

Su padre miró de forma inquisitiva la sortija, tomando inclusive su mano para inspeccionarla mejor.

—Se ve antigua —dijo al soltarla.

—Ha pasado por tres generaciones de su familia —aseguró Annie—; tuvieron que mandarla hacer más pequeña para mí.

Lo escuchó suspirar.

—¿Al menos ese infeliz te trata bien?

—Es muy gentil conmigo; siempre lo has sabido, solo que no te gusta aceptarlo —dijo ella—. Por ahora, vivimos en un apartamento solos; estamos trabajando para conseguir una casa propia.

—Me imagino que estarás ejerciendo como física... ¿o cómo dijiste que se llamaba la carrera que estudiaste?

—Fisioterapia —corrigió Annie—. De hecho, sigo estudiando; me graduaré en un semestre más.

Su padre asintió.

—¿Y sigues con esos aires de artista que tenías de adolescente?

—La banda se está tomando un receso, pero doy clases de guitarra los sábados y trabajo entre semana en una tienda de antigüedades.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de su padre al escucharla mencionar la guitarra. Acto seguido, lo vio incorporarse y caminar a paso lento hacia la salida de la sala.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Aunque dubitativa, Annie lo siguió de cerca hasta las escaleras, donde no dudó en buscar ayudarlo a subir, pero se negó. Sin duda alguna, la señora Hoover tenía razón: el daño en su rodilla había empeorado. Verlo en un estado tan deplorable e imaginar que debía subir y bajar esas escaleras por su cuenta a diario la hizo sentir impotente.

El recorrido fue guiándola hacia su lugar favorito: su habitación. Verla tal como la había dejado tensó las fibras más sensibles de su ser. Ahí estaba todo: el peluche de gatito, las estrellas fluorescentes pegadas en el techo... ¿y una guitarra acústica? Los ojos de Annie se enfocaron en el instrumento, radiantes como hielo tocado por el sol; era casi idéntica a su Stanzie.

_How I wish that I could tell you_  
_It's to you that I would run_  
_You were the place that I could always rest my head_  
_When my world had come undone_

—Me sentí mal por haber quemado tu primera guitarra y te compré otra al día siguiente —dijo su padre, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. En un principio, pensé que no querías abrirme por estar enojada y dejé pasar las horas. Cuando regrese de la tienda de música, subí a tocar la puerta. Me preocupe al no escuchar nada, así que abrí y pues... no estabas —hizo una pausa para apoyarse contra la pared—. Creí que estarías con los vecinos, pero me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti.

—Casi nadie supo de mi huida hasta unos días después —confesó Annie—. No quería que te enteraras... estaba muy molesta.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—Bueno, temía que no quisieras recibirme, pensé que me tendrías rencor por desaparecer.

—Al principio estuve molesto. Creo que si hubieras regresado al año, no te habría abierto la puerta —respondió apenado—. Luego el enojo se fue transformando en preocupación, y la preocupación en tristeza.

_Cause I've been wrestling with my demons_  
_Telling me I have no choice_  
_How I wish that I could lean upon you now_  
_Amidst the chaos and the noise*_

—Papá...

En ese momento, su padre soltó su bastón, dio un par de pasos torpes y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Annie sintió un nudo en la garganta; él era de quien menos esperaría recibir un abrazo.

—Annie, fui duro contigo, no te permití ser tu propia persona y por eso te fuiste —dijo su padre con la voz entrecortada, apretujándola más—. Tampoco fui capaz de buscarte por orgullo, pensaba que ibas a volver arrepentida, pero me acabas de demostrar que estaba equivocado y eso... eso me hace sentir verdaderamente orgulloso de ti, hija.

Fue difícil para Annie corresponder el gesto. No sabía bien cómo sentirse al respecto, su padre nunca fue cariñoso y por mucho tiempo le costó demostrar afecto hacia otras personas. Lentamente, sus brazos rodearon la figura de su padre y se permitió llorar frente a él por primera vez en años.

—¿Podría pedirte algo? —le susurró antes de soltarla y volverse a apegar contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

Annie se agachó para tomar su bastón y se lo entregó.

—Lo que quieras —respondió, aún con los ojos empañados por el llanto.

—¿Podrías tocar algo para mí? —pidió su padre, volviendo a su usual postura tras apoyar su bastón con firmeza en el suelo—. Esa canción que te gustaba tanto de niña...

_—¿Catch the Wind?_

—Sí, esa —rió con melancolía—. Solías tararearla mucho cuando me ayudabas con la cena.

—Claro.

Annie cruzó su habitación y tomó la guitarra; estaba algo empolvada, sin embargo, las cuerdas no mostraban signos de deterioro. Una vez hubo afinado el instrumento, tomó asiento en su cama y comenzó a tocar, cantando en voz baja. Ver a su padre con una sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza ligeramente al ritmo de la canción le dio el valor de entonar la letra con mayor fuerza y seguridad. Cada acorde, cada palabra, todo se unía en perfecta armonía, llenando su pecho con ese cariño tan anhelado.

_For standin' in your heart_  
_Is where I want to be, and I long to be_  
_Ah, but I may as well, try and catch the wind*_

Cuando terminó, recibió una lluvia de aplausos por parte de su padre. Escuchar sus palmas le dio más satisfacción que el concierto más atiborrado donde había tocado. Annie se limpió una última lágrima y, dejando a un lado la guitarra, tomó entre sus manos el viejo peluche de gato que tanto le gustaba.

—Te pareces mucho a ella—soltó de pronto.

—¿Ella? —repitió Annie confundida, dejando el animal de felpa a un lado.

—Tu madre solía tocar la guitarra cuando nos conocimos —dijo su padre; la expresión en su rostro se suavizó—. También era muy buena cantante; tenía una voz hermosa.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —murmuró Annie para sí—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Temía que terminarás como ella—dejó salir un bochornoso resoplido—. Tenía el talento, mas no los contactos. Buscó por años una oportunidad, pero lo único que obtenía eran puertas cerradas. Al final se desilusionó; optó por desistir y dejar la música a un lado.

Annie sintió una inmensa tristeza al escuchar la historia. Estaba pasando una situación no muy alejada con las chicas. Esperaba que lo suyo pudiese solucionarse pronto.

—¿Es por eso que nunca has querido mostrarme cosas de mamá? ¿Temías que se repitiera la historia?

Su padre se limitó a asentir y sus ojos, intimidantes como ningunos, desistieron de aquello que lo hacía tan aterrador para mostrarse aprehensivo, frágil.

—Pues no debiste hacerlo —replicó Annie, frustrada—. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo lucía!

—Las cosas de ella se quedaron en nuestra antigua casa, junto con fotos y demás recuerdos. Perderla fue un golpe muy doloroso —dijo su padre—. Si te sirve como consuelo, basta con que te mires al espejo; eres idéntica a ella.

Esa respuesta no estaba cerca de lo que esperaba saber, pero lo último la dejó pensativa; ¿tan afectado había terminado como para querer deshacerse de todo? Las personas podían tomar medidas drásticas cuando perdían a un ser querido, por lo tanto, no estaba en ella juzgar sus acciones.

«_No importa las veces que me mire al espejo, yo no soy mi madre_», pensó melancólica.

En ese instante, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Annie lo sacó de su bolso y contestó. La dulzura en la voz de Bert al saludarla le robó una sonrisa. Intercambiaron de forma breve algunas palabras antes de colgar.

—Debo irme —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—¿A dónde?

—A casa de los Hoover, ¿quisieras acompañarnos para la cena?

—Aquí estoy bien, gracias —respondió de tajo.

—Seguir en esta guerra imaginaria con los Hoover es tonto, no te han hecho ningún daño —insistió Annie—. Al menos hazlo por mí.

—No, Annie. Mi lugar está aquí —dijo su padre, saliendo de la habitación—. Vamos, te abriré la puerta.

Annie observó una última vez su cuarto. Los terribles fantasmas de la nostalgia habían hecho de las suyas y ahora deseaba pasar la noche en su antigua cama, apagar las luces y ver las estrellas del techo brillar mientras el sueño la terminaba venciendo. Optó por desechar la idea; simplemente sacó de su bolso la invitación de la boda para colocarla en un mueble, de modo que fuera fácil para su padre verla, y apresuró el paso para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, se dieron un abrazo corto; Annie hubiera preferido que durara más, pero estaba contenta con al menos irse tranquila. Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver una figura alta esperándola tras el enrejado.

—Debe ser Bert —murmuró—. Muchas gracias por recibirme, papá —exclamó antes de ir bajando los escalones del pórtico—. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Annie!

Se detuvo y lo volteó a ver.

—Prométeme que vendrás pronto a visitarme.

—Lo haré —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Annie caminó hacia la reja, no sin antes voltear a ver con disimulo hacia atrás un par de veces. Su padre seguía ahí, frente a la entrada, cuidándola con la mirada. Una vez salió, se encontró con Bert, quien le tomó la mano para llevarla consigo a su casa.

—¿Cómo fue todo? —le preguntó.

—Bien... —Annie se giró para ver si su padre continuaba ahí, pero la puerta se había cerrado—. Él estaba esperándome.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Al mirarse en el espejo, dudó por un momento si era ella, comenzando con el vestido blanco de mangas largas de encaje y los zapatos de tacón que, a pesar de no ser muy altos, la hacían perder el equilibro de vez en cuando. Había llegado el día, después de meses enteros planeando cada pequeño detalle. Como era costumbre, Bert no tenía permitido verla hasta la ceremonia y, si era sincera, deseaba que todo terminara pronto: levantarse temprano, ir al salón de belleza a pasar horas sentada para ser arreglada lo mejor posible sin tener oportunidad de comer algo, alistar el vestido, subir al auto tan rápido como fuera posible, llegar a la iglesia y encerrarse en un pequeño cuarto junto con sus damas de honor... juraba que estaba a nada de desplomarse en el suelo del cansancio.

—Espera, voy a retocarte los labios —dijo Hitch, obligándola a girar su cabeza en torno a ella—. No te muevas —advirtió.

—Pero...

—¡Tampoco hables! —la regañó mientras aplicaba con cuidado el labial.

Annie rodó los ojos e hizo lo que la castaña de pelo corto le pidió; aún con tacones, seguía sintiéndose diminuta.

—¿Lista para dejar a un lado el apellido Leonhardt? —preguntó Ymir con una sonrisa ladina desde el diván—. Seamos honestas, tu nombre de soltera siempre tendrá más estilo.

—Ymir, por favor —susurró Mikasa mientras le acomodaba el velo—. Te ves muy linda, Bert debe estar ansioso por verte.

—Conociéndolo, ¡seguro va a llorar cuando esté caminando hacia el altar! — exclamó la morena, soltando la carcajada.

—Ay, pero si eso es muy tierno —replicó Sasha con una sonrisa soñadora—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Bert siempre ha sido muy sentimental.

—No se peleen, van a amargarle el día a Annie con sus comentarios —dijo la pelinegra, dedicándoles una mirada de desaprobación.

—¡Listo! —anunció Hitch.

Annie apretó con suavidad sus labios un par de veces y se sonrió; algunas cosas no cambiaban.

—Es una lástima que Kris... digo, Historia no haya podido venir —lamentó Sasha, llevándose una pastilla de menta a la boca.

—Estaba de gira con una orquesta si mal no recuerdo —comentó Annie.

—Sí, algo vi de eso hace un par de días en su perfil —secundó Mikasa—. Se veía muy contenta.

El semblante burlón de Ymir se oscureció.

—Iré al baño, las veo en un rato —susurró.

Acto seguido, salió del cuarto y un silencio reino la concurrida habitación. Con cada minuto que pasaba, la espera se tornaba más insufrible; Annie no podía dejar de pensar en el momento adecuado para quitarse los malditos zapatos. En eso, escucharon unos golpes a la puerta.

—¿Se puede pasar? —preguntó la voz amortiguada de Ilse—. El papá de la novia quiere hablar con ella a solas antes de la ceremonia.

Las chicas de inmediato tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta para salir una por una antes de dejar entrar a su padre al cuarto. Desde el espejo, pudo notar a Ilse sonreírle y alzar un pulgar arriba antes de retirarse con un sonoro portazo. Ver a su padre en traje y con una rosa roja en la solapa invocó en ella los nervios que había estado intentando controlar desde la noche anterior.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó.

Annie se giró y el vuelo del vestido de deslizó con elegancia por el suelo. Era curioso, pero ahora entendía a las niñas cuando decían que se sentían como princesas. Los ojos de su padre se iluminaron al posarse en ella.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo estupefacto—. Estás hermosa, ¿en qué momento creciste?

—Ay, papá, no es para tanto —respondió ella, apenada.

—Jamás imaginé que llegaría a verte así.

—Ya somos dos —contestó Annie, yendo a tomar su ramo de rosas y lirios blancos de una mesita cercana.

Ambos compartieron una risa corta.

—Quería darte algo —murmuró su padre, sacando del saco una vieja fotografía, ligeramente amarilla de los bordes.

En ella pudo ver a su padre de joven, sentado al lado de una sonriente mujer rubia de grandes ojos azules portando un viejo vestido de novia con una cola tan larga que salía recortada de la imagen y grandes mangas abollonadas; en sus manos sostenía un voluminoso ramo de rosas rojas. Definitivamente no mintió con decirle que bastaba mirarse al espejo: el parecido era casi aterrador, salvo que la mujer retratada parecía ser de carácter más alegre.

—Es...

Su padre asintió.

—La encontré hace poco, pensé que querrías verla —dijo, observando con melancolía la imagen—. Tú mamá adoraba...

—Las rosas rojas —terminó Annie, en aras de querer llorar. Subió el rostro un poco para así evitar arruinarse el maquillaje. Cuando el sentimiento pasó, dejó salir un suspiro.

—Me gustaría que la tuvieras —exclamó su padre, entregándole la fotografía—. Sé lo mucho que te hacía ilusión conocerla.

Annie tomó la fotografía y la volteó, encontrándose con una fecha junto a unas iniciales borrosas escritas en tinta azul y unos labios marcados en labial rojo, ya opacado por los años. Percatarse de ese pequeño detalle la hizo sentir en el interior paz.

—Ella te quería mucho, Annie. Estoy seguro que estaría feliz de verte en estos momentos —dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Me hubiera gustado pasar estos últimos años contigo —confesó—. Pude haber sido menos severo, dejarte practicar música y ser comprensivo cuando ya no podías más durante los entrenamientos...

—No te martirices —aunque en un principio lo dudó, sé acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ya pasó, lo que importa es el ahora.

El rostro de su padre se tornó ligeramente rojo, pero carraspeó con el fin de disimularlo.

—¿Has visto a Bert? —preguntó mientras guardaba con cuidado la fotografía en el pequeño bolso que había traído consigo; si no cambiaba el tema, iba a terminar en verdad llorando.

—No ha dejado de balbucear y temblar desde que llegó —carcajeó su padre.

—Puedo imaginarlo —contestó Annie, llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa—. Es muy nervioso.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento.

—¿Te parece si vamos? —preguntó de pronto, fijándose en su reloj de muñeca—. Ya casi es hora.

Annie asintió y ambos caminaron solemnes al exterior que daba a un largo pasillo; cruzarlo resultó de lo más tortuoso, pues a cada paso que daba, sentía un incontrolable temblor en sus pies. Esperaba solo no hacer el ridículo cayéndose en medio de la procesión nupcial, eso sería algo que nunca se perdonaría.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo su padre en voz baja—. Es tu día, disfrútalo.

—Eso intento, pero los malditos tacones me están matando —confesó entre dientes.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, giraron a la izquierda para encontrarse con toda la comitiva que desfilaría antes de ella, cuyo color predominante en sus vestimentas era el rojo. Todos la miraron embelesados al verla pasar frente a ellos junto a su padre hasta el final. Annie tomó una bocanada de aire y lo expulsó lentamente. De pronto, el séquito comenzó a moverse. Su padre le ofreció el brazo antes de ellos avanzar. Bert y ella habían optado por hacer todo lo más íntimo posible, solamente incluyendo familiares y amigos más cercanos. Ver sus caras iluminarse al notar su presencia hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza. Al final, la esperaba Bert, quien no pudo contener derramar un par de lágrimas mientras se acercaba acompañada por la armonización de un cuarteto de cuerdas.

—Te dije que lloraría —Ymir le susurró a Mikasa mientras tomaban sus respectivos asientos.

Annie meneó la cabeza, dejándolo pasar. La incomodidad provocada por los zapatos pasó a segundo plano; mientras no le impidieran llegar a donde estaba Bert, lo demás era irrelevante.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Habían elegido para la recepción un tranquilo jardín alejado del bullicio citadino. Al ser primavera, los presentes pudieron disfrutar del color y la fragancia de las flores en su pleno apogeo, a la luz de románticas lámparas. En el centro, una pista de baile esperaba impaciente a ser utilizada. Como era costumbre, los novios debían inaugurarla con su primer baile juntos. Quizá eso la terminó poniendo más nerviosa que la ceremonia nupcial; Bert y ella no eran muy buenos bailarines y haberle dejado la decisión de escoger la canción que tendrían como su primer baile a él estaba poniéndola muy ansiosa. Lo único que había decidido revelarle era que se trataba de una canción conocida por ambos y eso claramente no decía nada.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Annie a Bert, acomodándose las mangas del vestido.

—Tan hermosa como siempre —respondió, agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Espera, tu corbatín —exclamó, alzando sus manos para acomodarlo—. Listo.

Bert se encontraba sudando tanto como en la iglesia, por lo qué pasó un pañuelo por su rostro; aunque no lo demostraba a simple vista, Annie sentía las mariposas en su estómago multiplicarse conforme pasaban los segundos. Todos se encontraban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas, esperándolos.

—Es hora —susurró.

Tragó saliva y siguió su paso, aliviada de poder haberse cambiado los tacones por unas zapatillas. No importaba mucho si el vestido llegaba a rozar con el césped y se manchaba, prefería eso a resbalarse.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_—Annie, debes escuchar esta canción —dijo Bert entusiasmado, cambiando el vinilo del tocadiscos—. Es de mis favoritas._

_Ella alzó su mirada desde la comodidad del suelo y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. No estaba muy feliz con el repentino cambio de música, pero se quedó callada; después de todo, no era su tocadiscos. Casi al instante, escuchó a Bert colocar la aguja sobre el vinilo e irse a recostar a su lado._

_La melodía empezó lenta, con el trinar de violines y chelos, sumergiéndola en el mundo para entonces desconocido y bello de la balada._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_At last my love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_

Escuchar los aplausos de sus invitados al verlos posicionarse en medio de la pista la puso aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Buscó con la mirada a su querido Bert, quien le sonrió con dulzura y torpemente lideró el que sería su primer baile como recién casados.

Habían bailado un par de veces juntos en el pasado, y ambas veces terminaron mostrándose como unos ineptos. Durante las fiestas preferían quedarse sentados en un lugar alejado, o simplemente no ir si podían permitirse faltar.

—Te daré una vuelta —anunció en un susurro nervioso.

Ella asintió y dejó que sucediera, recibiendo ovaciones una vez regresó a la misma posición del principio y continuaron moviéndose a lo largo de la pista lentamente.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_La voz de la mujer era potente, magnífica y le causaba escalofríos; ¿cómo podía alguien transmitir tantos sentimientos de manera tan fácil? Se deslizaba bellamente por la melodía acompañante, lenta, romántica y apetecible al oído. La música sin duda alguna era mágica, de lo que más amaba en todo el mundo._

_At last the skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up in clover_  
_The night I looked at you_

_Annie volteó en dirección a Bert y lo encontró observándola atentamente, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas y los ojos tan cándidos y brillantes como el estrellas; ambos se exaltaron al mismo tiempo y luego rieron como los niños inocentes que eran._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_I found a dream that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_

—Deben estar ciegos al pensar que estamos haciéndolo bien —dijo Annie risueña, dejándose envolver por los brazos ajenos y mecerse entre ellos unos instantes.

—¿Quiénes? —le preguntó en voz baja—. Solo estamos tú y yo, nadie más.

«_Estaré_ _ahí_ _para_ _ti_, _hoy_ _y_ _siempre_», eso había escrito Bert en la carta que le mandó el día del Show de Talentos, la carta que terminó por definir sus sentimientos por él y sus metas personales de ese entonces.

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill I've never known, oh yeah_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

_—Annie, en verdad me gustas mucho —confesó Bert con una sonrisa amplia, llevando su atención al techo de su habitación._

_Siendo ajena a esa clase de emociones, le dedicó una mirada confundida. No entendía la razón exacta por la cual se lo decía tan seguido, lo sorprendía contemplándola mientras jugaban o simplemente se recostaban en el suelo a escuchar música. ¿Qué tenía de especial ella? Era simplemente una niña más del vecindario, ni siquiera podía decir que fuera la más bonita o agradable, estaba segura de eso, sin embargo, para Bert parecía ser la única._

_—Tú... eh... —confesó Annie con calma, aunque por dentro temía decir algo incorrecto—. Tú me agradas._

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Bert soltó una carcajada.

—Recuerdo cuando me dijiste eso —respondió mientras continuaba deslizándose por el iluminado espacio, permitiendo que la fragancia del jazmín cercano los envolviera—. Me sentí tan mal que llamé a Reiner cuando te fuiste.

—¡Era una niña! —protestó ella, permitiendo que le diese una segunda vuelta.

—Pero ahora ya no lo eres —respondió, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él, para después inclinarse un poco y presionar suavemente la punta de la nariz con la suya.

—No entendí la gravedad del asunto hasta después —murmuró Annie, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Bert—. Se lo terminé diciendo a papá porque me sentía incómoda... supongo que por eso te tomó rencor por tanto tiempo.

—Es lo más probable —respondió, sonriente; lucía tan guapo cuando irradiaba felicidad.

_You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_

Miró con disimulo a todos los presentes mientras danzaban al compás lento de la magnífica Etta James. Ahí estaba casi cada rostro que había terminado conociendo a lo largo de los años; se veían tan contentos, como si cualquier pena hubiera decidido borrarse de la faz de la tierra. A partir de esa noche, muchas cosas cambiarían: algunas de las que ya tenía conocimiento, unas que eventualmente irían tomando forma y otras en definitiva desconocidas. Estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo; ya no se sentía sola, ya no tenía miedo, había llegado a hacer más de lo que pensó en un principio y ahora sabía de su potencial.

_And here we are in Heaven_

—Lo podrá sobrellevar —dijo Annie en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo—. Solo espera cuando sepa que será abuelo.

—Espera... ¡¿Qué?!

Ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Bert la hizo soltar una carcajada; ¡había esperado todo el día para decírselo y fue tan épico como imaginó que sería!

—Shh... solo tengo un par de semanas, no arruines la sorpresa —murmuró, presionando un dedo índice sobre sus labios—. ¿Podrías guardar el secreto un poco más?

_For you are mine..._

Bert la cargó de la cintura y dio un par de vueltas con ella antes de dejarla nuevamente en el suelo, no sin antes compartir un beso que terminó por hacer llover aplausos.

—Por supuesto.

_At last!*_

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *Song for my Father de Sarah McLachlan
> 
> *Catch the Wind de Donovan
> 
> *At Last! de Etta James

**Author's Note:**

> •Spin-off basado en "Table for Two",  
el AU! Moderno de SnK escrito por Ranko Murasaki
> 
> •Songfic
> 
> •Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama


End file.
